Tailed and Talented
by Goldenstar13
Summary: Acting. Dancing. Singing. Comedy. This is the Warriors Center for Performing Arts. And you are watching Tailed and Talented! T for safety.
1. Episode 1: The Music Man, Rock Island

Episode 1: The Music Man, Rock Island

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, guys! Well, this is a new story in which our favorite felines will perform for us…from dancing to acting to singing to instruments. So, the first episode will be The Music Man, with the first song, Rock Island. Does anyone here know what The Music Man is? No?<strong>

**Okay, it started as a play in 1957, but five years later it was licensed to be a movie. It's a really old musical, and I've technically only seen it once, so I can't explain the story. But perhaps these three words will help you understand what this movie is: Seventy-Six Trombones. **

**Right, so in Rock Island, several men (traveling salesmen) board a train and make a song using only speaking and the sounds of the train. There is a tiny bit of acting before the 'music' starts, so I'll put in that part. When I mention that the music begins, that's where you'll want to open another tab to listen and see how it works.**

**Right, I do not own Warriors, The Music Man, or anything I refer to in the following text.**

* * *

><p>In an old Performing Arts complex, at least one hundred cats file into the only room and sit in their seats. What they were here for, they do not know yet.<p>

Onstage, the red velvet curtains shiver a tiny bit as a cat slides between them and up to the podium in the center of the stage.

"Hello, Clancats!" she calls out, welcoming her old friends.

Most of the cats in the audience know this particular cat. She is Goldenheart, the producer and head host of the hit reality show, Warriors Unleashed. But why is she here? And more importantly…a few cats look around cautiously…where is the infamous Burntfur?

Goldenheart smiles and shakes her head as if she can read their minds.

"Burntfur is at home, babysitting her little sister; Nightsong is catching up on math homework; Sunclaw is writing a report for history; Liontail is most likely Downtown at the bookstore; Whitefoot is probably thinking up new ways to steal the exec producer job from me; and Diamondeyes is probably in her apartment watching a chick flick."

Every cat in the room relaxes when they hear that there are no psycho cats in the PA center…except for a hyper Bluestar, but that's a different story.

"And I am here because this is the first episode of…" Goldenheart pauses dramatically.

"Tailed and Talented!"

There is a cheering from around the room.

"Our first performers will be…" Goldenheart ruffles some papers on her podium for effect, "Firestar, Tigerstar, Onestar, and Blackstar performing Rock Island from The Music Man!"

As every cat applauds the performers, Goldenheart moves her podium offstage and gestures to the cameraman to cue the commercial.

**Fade Out**

Bluestar peeks around the corner curiously. Seeing the camera, she wanders up to the lense. After examining it, she slyly licks it.

"Shiny."

Bluestar laughs and stares at her reflection.

"I will call it Shiny and he shall be mine. Come here, little Shiny…"

The camera emits a small electrical shock as Bluestar tries to take it from its tripod.

"Ow!" Bluestar protests. "Bad Shiny!"

The camera emits another shock…and another…and another…and another.

A cue card appears in front of a different camera hidden in the corner. 'To be continued…'

**Fade In**

Goldenheart is sitting in the front seat alongside Silverstream and Graystripe. The cameraman zooms in on her.

"Hey and welcome back to Tailed and Talented! When we cut to commercial, Firestar, Blackstar, Tigerstar, and Onestar were about to perform 'Rock Island' from The Music Man! Hit the lights!"

The cameraman nods, presses a button on a remote, and the lights go down. Two other cats take the curtains and drag them to the sides, revealing the four leaders on a real train car, prepared to play their parts. After a bit of acting (in which they make one too many mistakes), the train noises begin and the 'song' begins.

When they are done, everyone applauds, but not as loud as it would've been. Goldenheart pads onstage.

"Nicely done, boys, but you all stumbled over several words. I'd say two out of four stars. But give them a hand anyway, folks!"

Everyone applauds again as the toms take a bow before walking offstage. As everyone stands to leave, Goldenheart turns to the camera.

"Thanks for watching, and tune in next time for another episode of Tailed and Talented!"

As the credits roll, there's an audio-clip of the boys singing.

Performers: Firestar, Blackstar, Tigerstar, and Onestar

Performance Type: Singing/Acting

Rock Island  
>from<br>The Music Man

**Thanks for reading! I've got a plan for next time, but when I need suggestions I'll let you know! See y'all later!**

**Also, you may wonder why the maximum amount of stars is four...I just wanted to shake it up a bit and use four.**


	2. Episode 2: Norah Jones, Love Me Tender

Episode 2: Love Me Tender Ballet Dance

**Hello again, my friends and reviewers! Yes, I'll be shaking it up again. Next episode, we may do the next song and dancing in The Music Man, but for now we've got a dancer.**

**She will be dancing to the song Love Me Tender. NOT the Elvis version, but the Norah Jones version. It's slower and a bit nicer. Since the site does not accept links, you just need to search for Love Me Tender - Norah Jones. Hopefully, you'll find a good version.**

**For the dancing, just imagine slow ballet that would fit into the song.**

**I don't own Warriors or Miss Jones' interpretation of this song. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>All of the Clans have already arrived. Some are sitting on the ground floor seats, some in the balcony, and some admiring boys underneath the stage, waiting for Goldenheart.<p>

The curtains open and out slides Goldie, this time wearing a suit-dress, glasses, and carrying a brief-case. She's nervously writing something on a piece of paper before she notices the audience. Quickly, she slides the paper into her briefcase, slams it, and slips offstage to change.

When she comes back on, she's dressed normally.

"Sorry for the delay, but I'm here now!"

Everyone applauds her. Embarrassed, Goldenheart ruffles some papers on her podium, hiding her blush.

"Anyway...welcome to the second episode of Tailed and Talented!"

Someone in the back screams and holds up a "#1 Fan' sign. Goldie stares at the cat before glancing pointedly at the camera man. He nods and backs up to take care of the cat. After a brief struggle, the cat has been taken care of.

"With that fixed," Goldenheart sighs before checking a paper. "Our second performers will be Cinderheart, dancing to Love Me Tender by Norah Jones!"

There's a standing ovation as everyone, including the readers, hear the dancer's name. Backstage, Cinderheart's eyes grow large and she faints. Goldenheart doesn't notice, moves her podium, and gestures at the cameracat for the commercial.

**Fade Out**

Bluestar is now camped safely behind a barricade made of brick and mortar. The camera stands in the center of the floor, and every time Bluestar peeks out, the camera shoots an electric shock at her.

"It's been nine days since Bluestar first met the dreaded creature, the 'Shiny'." a dramatic voice announces. Bluestar jumps when she hears it, but ignores it.

"Bluestar will have to face the monster soon." Bluestar whimpers pathetically.

"Will Bluestar survive her encounter and successfully kill the monster...or will she be turned into a lovely waffle cat?"

Bluestar whimpers again at 'waffle cat'. She had a cousin who became one of those.

"Will Bluestar survive or is she destined to be doused in syrup?"

Bluestar is suddenly in a 'Curiosity Killed the Cat' shirt and is frantically pointing at it, trying to get the author to spare her.

_Conclusion in Episode Three_

**Fade In**

Randomly, Goldenheart is hanging from the ceiling. She's fiddling with a burnt-out light.

"Hello and welcome back to...eh...Tailed and...almost got it...Talented!"

Whenever Goldenheart slips, there are gasps and screams from the audience. Thankfully, a small team of men...er, _toms_...are standing underneath and adding mattress after mattress to a growing pile.

"Why are you up there? !" Firestar shouts.

"Good question! Maintenance just happens to be preoccupied."

The cameracat zooms in on the passed-out Cinderheart lying in the center of the stage. She has a nervous black tomcat waving a fan at her face.

"So I, always the get-it-done one, climbed up here and decided to fix this darn thing..."

"She's awake!" the maintenance cat calls. "Now where's that busted light..."

He leaves the auditorium to deal with a busted light (not the one that Goldie is precariously swinging from). Goldenheart stares in disbelief after him while many cats are attempting to stifle giggles.

"Just play the music..." she sighs before going back to her work. All of the working lights dim and Love Me Tender begins. Cinderheart begins on the ground before standing and starting to dance.

When she's done, there's a shocked silence before Lionblaze stands and begins to clap. Soon, more cats join him and the clapping quickly gets faster and louder. Cinderheart blushes and takes a bow once she realizes that she just received a standing ovation. She glances up at Goldenheart, awaiting her score. But Goldenheart is sort of occupied...

"Four outta four!" a cat calls from the audience. Goldenheart grunts in answer, holding a screwdriver between her jaws. Cinderheart takes another bow when she receives her score and tries to modestly walk offstage.

Although everyone should be leaving, they are instead waiting for Goldenheart to dismiss them.

"Thanks for watching, and tune in next time for the next episode of Tailed and Talented!"

Everyone starts to leave while Goldenheart continues to fiddle with the light. The cameracat quickly turns on a clip of Cinderheart's dancing and the credits.

Performers: Cinderheart

Performance Type: Dancing

Love Me Tender  
>by<br>Norah Jones

**Hello! I'm back again, and this time, I'm starting to take one-episode hosts. You must include their name, appearance, gender, and their favorite performance type (singing, acting, dancing, comedy, etc.). **

**Have fun, people, and review! Also, you can tell me if Bluestar should live or die...but it's not required.**


	3. Episode 3: Beethoven, Beethoven's Fifth

Episode 3: Beethoven's Fifth

**Hello again, alter freunds! Yes, I'm aware that it's been eighteen days. Don't worry though: I have a plan for how to keep up. It involves giving sugar to my sister...**

**Okay, so for this episode, we're moving towards a Halloween theme with Beethoven's Fifth. Yes, Beethoven. And Bach. And my father's creepy rock music. Okay, getting off topic. The performers will be some of the past leaders of the clans. **

**Oh, and there's a little poll at the end of this! Please vote, as it has something to do with a Halloween special.**

**Before the Halloween special, we'll have a nice little singing episode. A couple of Halloween songs have lyrics anyway.**

**Youtube Video: Beethoven's 5th Symphony**

**I don't own Warriors. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Goldenheart has mysteriously been replaced. As has the light. As everyone files in, they are met by a mysterious brown tabby. Questioning looks are thrown around as Lionblaze sidles up to the podium and the cat.<p>

"Where's Goldie?"

The cat glares at him with intense brown eyes before she opens her mouth.

"_Well, excuse me! ! ! Someone doesn't have their manners today! ! ! One should really begin a conversation with a hello! ! !_"

Lionblaze fell over backwards at the first yell. He is dragged away by a tabby tom and laid across the front seats.

"_My name is Shriekjaw and I'm filling in for Goldie since she fell! ! !_"

Amazed gasps and comments begin to flow freely.

"Shriek, I'm fine."

Goldie stumbles in with a pair of crutches. Everyone applauds her as the tom helps her sit in the director's chair just behind the camera.

"_Then why did you call me to fill in? !_" Shriekjaw shouts, making the front row of cats fall backwards.

Goldie glares at her incredulously and gestures at her broken leg.

"_Oh__!_" Shriekjaw declares. Goldie covers her ears.

"Just introduce our performers and try not to make us all go deaf!" Goldie shouts while the camera cats begin to hand out earplugs.

"_Okay!_" Shriekjaw turns to the podium, shuffles some papers, and clears her throat.

"_Today our performers will be Bluestar, Leopardstar, Nightstar, Tallstar, Pinestar, Crookedstar, Sunstar, and Raggedstar! ! ! They'll be performing Beethoven's Fifth by Ludwig van Beethoven! ! !"_

Everyone is now temporarily deaf except for those who got the earplugs first. Shriekjaw, not noticing this, picks up her podium and gets offstage. Goldie has a chair brought in for her and gestures to the camera cat to cue the commercial.

**Fade Out**

Bluestar is now standing before the 'Shiny' with nothing but a wooden shield. The camera sits on its tripod.

Bluestar uncertainly inches forward and touches the camera. Nothing happens. She touches it again and nothing happens. In confusion, she puts down the shield.

_Zzzt!_

Bluestar screeches and grabs a baseball bat from offstage. She swings it and hits the camera into the corner. Bluestar advances, screeching her head off, and smashes it...again...and again...and again...and again.

A reddish tom in the corner watches curiously. He turns to someone in the hallway and asks, "Should we stop her?"

"Yeah," someone responds. The reddish tom nods and walks in, grabs Bluestar's waist, and tosses her over his shoulder. As the tom and Bluestar walk down the hall towards the theater, Bluestar's screams of, "It shocked me! It shocked me!" are heard again and again.

**Fade In**

Back in the theater, amid Bluestar's incessant screeches, Shriekjaw is trying to give a lecture to Dovewing. Guess how well that's turning out?

"_Hello and welcome back to Tailed and Talented! ! !_" she shrieks. "_When we last left our cats, they were about to play Beethoven's Fifth! ! ! And hit the lights! ! !"_

The lights go down immediately and a spotlight shines down on the eight cats and the song begins.

When it's over, everyone gives a sort of confused applause. The cats, who played correctly but played a sort of jazzy version (which may or may not be real), take a bow. Shriekjaw stands and announces, "_Two out of four! ! ! Sorry, guys, but that was not the correct Beethoven's Fifth! ! ! But give 'em a hand anyway! ! !_"

Unfortunately, this was all relayed through a bullhorn.

"What did she say? !" Ivypool shouts.

"I think she said to give them a pan!" Dovewing answers.

Someone throws a frying pan, which the reddish tom catches.

Goldenheart sighs as things dissolve into chaos. The camera team, security team, and Shriekjaw are all dodging and catching frying pans. Bluestar grabs her baseball bat and runs into the audience, randomly striking cats who stand in her way.

Goldie turns to the only camera and yells over the din: "Thanks for watching Tailed and Talented!" And then she gets hit by a frying pan.

* * *

><p>Performers: Bluestar, Leopardstar, Nightstar, Tallstar, Pinestar, Crookedstar, Sunstar, Raggedstar<p>

Performance Type: Instrumental Music

Beethoven's Fifth Symphony  
>by<br>Ludwig van Beethoven

Host: Shriekjaw by Bluepatch

**And here is the poll! Episode six will be an episode with the hosts singing. Episode seven will be a Halloween special with ghost stories. So, here's what I need you to do. If you want to sing a song, give me the name. First come, first served. Only the first four get spots! Echo, I've got yours. And for episode seven, tell me whether or not you would like that. If you don't I'll figure something else out.**

**Thanks for reading and review!**


	4. Episode 4: Bach, Toccata in D Major

Episode 4: Bach, Toccata and Fugue in D Major

**Ha! Two days! I'm getting better!**

**Anywho, we're still in our classical music. This one will be Bach's Toccata and Fugue in D Major. It's a strange name, but once you hear it, you'll recognize it.**

**We still need votes for episode seven, people! Should we have ghost stories or no?**

**YouTube Video: Bach's Toccata and Fugue in D Major**

**I don't own Warriors or Bach. Enjoy, mis amigos!**

* * *

><p>Today, everyone is armed and dangerous…with earplugs. Fortunately, someone else is onstage.<p>

When everyone sees the cat at the podium, they all scream.

"Mothdapple!"

The host from Warriors Sing grins and takes a bow.

"Hey, guys! Well, since Goldie is still out of commission with that broken leg of hers, I'm hosting today!"

Everyone applauds again. Mothy blushes and takes the schedule from the camera cat's outstretched paw.

"Today, our performers will be…" Mothdapple stares at the paper, tips her head one way and then the other, and whips out a magnifying glass.

"What does this say?" she finally whispers. The head camera cat gets onstage, looks, and whispers in Mothy's ear.

"Toccata and Fugue in D Major by Johann Sebastian Bach, performed by Brambleclaw, Squirrelfight, Crowfeather, Feathertail, Stormfur, and Tawnypelt!"

Everyone cheers as Moth steps offstage and the commercial begins.

**Fade Out**

Today, there's no Bluestar. Rather, there is a black and white street in a rainstorm. Literally, it's painted like a black and white movie.

Suddenly Graystripe strolls in. As music (Singin' In the Rain) begins, he starts whistling.

"I'm singin' in the rain, just singin' in the rain. What a glorious feeling, I'm happy again…"

After a few more measures of song, he starts to dance. He starts to dance and splash in the puddles accumulating in the road.

"Graystripe!"

Graystripe freezes as Silverstream comes in. The music goes from a rambunctious, fast, and jazzy song to what it sounded like in the beginning.

"What are you doing?"

Graystripe steps out of the water and onto the sidewalk. Nervously, he grins and sings out, "I'm dancin' and singin' in the rain."

The song comes to an end and the title card for Singin' In the Rain fades in before the screen cuts to black.

**Fade In**

In the theater, everything is once again in chaos. But instead of frying pans being thrown, it's a…

"Food fight!"

The screamer happens to be Molekit, who dumps a bucket of popcorn on top of Purdy's head. Purdy ignores it and starts eating it. Onstage, Mothdapple has her face in her paws.

"_Hey! ! !_"

Everyone covers their ears as Shriekjaw appears in the door at the back of the room. With a bullhorn.

"_Sit down, zip it, and watch the show! ! !_"

Everyone sits down, zips it, and turns to the stage. Moth shoots Shriek a look of thanks before continuing on.

"Welcome back to Tailed and Talented! When we cut to commercial, the questing cats from the New Prophecy arc were about to play Bach's Toccata and Fugue in D Major. Hit the lights!"

Someone whips out a frying pan and literally hits the lights. Cue Mothdapple's facepalm as the curtains open.

When the cats are done, everyone gets to their feet and applauds them for the perfect rendition. Mothdapple goes onstage, clapping, and throws her paws over their shoulders.

"Nicely done, guys! I'd say a four outta four!"

The cats take another bow and then exit, stage right, Snagglepuss style.

As everyone stands to leave, Mothdapple turns to the camera and says, "Thanks for watching an tune in next time for another episode of Tailed and Talented!"

* * *

><p>Performers: Brambleclaw, Crowfeather, Squirrelflight, Feathertail, Stormfur, Tawnypelt<p>

Performance Type: Instrumental Music

Toccata and Fugue in D Major  
>by<br>Johann Sebastian Bach

Host: Mothdapple by Mothstar

**I hope you guys liked this one! So, I still need to know whether ghost stories for episode seven is a go or a no. All spots for singing are filled, sorry! Episode five is being posted seconds after this one, so go ahead and get to that one next.**

**Also, I need a little help to make this story a bit longer. Throw me ideas about randomness that can happen during the show, but don't give me suggestions about acts yet. I've got a plan for those. Thanks, guys!**

**Thanks for reading and review!**


	5. Episode 5: Mozart, Don Giovanni

Episode 5: Mozart, Don Giovanni Final Scene

**If you've not read episode four, please read that before this.**

**Okay, allow me to explain. My choir teacher brought in the movie Amadeus because we did well at our first concert. It included parts of many of Mozart's operas. One was Don Giovanni. Thankfully, we didn't see the…er…R-rated parts, but the scene combined with the music freaked me out. That and the fact that all of the lights were off and our auditorium is allegedly haunted.**

**Long story short, keep the lights on or watch during the day. Viewer discretion is advised.**

**YouTube Video: Amadeus Don Giovanni Scene**

**I don't own Warriors. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Today, all of the lights are off. The curtain is closed. A sleek black she-cat with white and light gray spots and paws and amber eyes is sitting at the podium, reading.<p>

As everyone files in and sits, the she-cat looks up, sets her book down, and pads up to the podium.

"Hello and welcome to Tailed and Talented! I'm Winterhaze, your host for this episode!"

Everyone applauds her. Winterhaze, unlike the other hosts, doesn't blush and just moves on in.

"So, Goldie doesn't have a broken leg anymore but is having a hard time finding the answer to an algebra problem. That's why I'm here. Anyway, the performance for today is the final scene of Mozart's opera Don Giovanni."

Winterhaze checks her notes. "Our performers for today are going to be Longtail, Purdy, and Dustpelt!"

"Yeah! Go Purdy!"

Everyone looks around for the shouter and sees…Mousefur. Everyone stifles giggles as Mothstar holds up a giant foam finger.

"Disturbing." Winterhaze sighs as the commercial comes on.

**Fade Out**

A clear white screen is on today. The projector turns on and an old fashioned countdown is seen. The video 'Concert' at begins to play. More and more younger cats file into the small room showing the video. When it's over, they all smile as the boy takes a bow with the pianist.

As they all file out, the words 'Encouragement. Pass it on.' flash across screen, followed immediately by, "A message from the Foundation for a Better Life."

**Fade In**

Winterhaze is now sitting in the dorector's chair just offstage. The camera turns to focus on her.

"Hello and welcome back to…"

The entire crowd yells, "Tailed and Talented!"

Winterhaze grins and continues on, "When we last left our cats, they were about to play the last scene from Don Giovanni. For those watching the video at home, Purdy is the larger man at left. Longtail is the man in the red outfit on the right. And Dustpelt is…you'll see. Firestar!"

The curtain is pulled back and a large brick wall is visible. A dinner table sits to the side. Purdy and Longtail are sitting, waiting for their cue. The orchestra located just below the stage is poised and ready. Firestar, in a very smashing white powdered wig, steps onto the conductor's stand and taps his baton twice to get the orchestra's attention.

When the show is over, everyone is hiding under their seats because of the final part of the scene. Everyone is visibly shaken, even the calm and collected Winterhaze. All of the lights come back on immediately, and cats slowly crawl out into the open.

"Uh, that was pretty good, but…it was a bit too freaky. And Purdy, Longtail, you guys moved a bit slower than needed. I would say two out of four. But give them a paw anyway, folks!"

Everyone, still shaken, nervously applauds before a full-on stampede for the doors takes flight. In the rush, Winterhaze shouts overthe noise, "Thanks for watching Tailed and—whoa!"

Suddenly Winterhaze is riding on top of the crowd and is carried out the door.

* * *

><p>Performers: Dustpelt, Longtail, Purdy<p>

Performance Type: Acting/Singing/Instrumental Music

Don Giovanni  
>by<br>Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart

Host: Winterhaze from Silverwolf1499

Advertisement: Encouragement - Pass It On

**What did I tell you? It is really creepy! I really hope that none of you watched it in the dark, specifically the last part. But I hope that you like it! So, this is your last chance to vote on whether or not you want the ghost stories Halloween episode. And the singing episode will be up on either Friday or Saturday. It depends.**

**The ad is from the Foundation for a Better Life. I love all of their videos and their values. So I decided that possibly I could spread their values to the older generation through...this.**

**Please remember to suggest ideas to make the story longer, guys! It helps a lot!**

**Thanks for reading and review!**


	6. Episode 6: Various Artists, Fan Singing

Episode 6: Fan Singing!

**Hey, guys! So, this one is the pre-Halloween episode. I'm thinking that only four out of seven are actually Halloweenish, but that doesn't really matter.**

**Anyway, Echo, the song that Goldie and _ sing will blow your eardrums out. The song is hard-core rock. Hehehe…**

**There aren't really any set videos for these songs. When you see the name, just YouTube search them and enjoy!**

**I don't own Warriors or any songs I refer to in the following text. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>As the clans file in, the first thing they notice is a black tomcat and a yellow tabby tomcat up onstage. The black one's currently playing on a drumset while the other one is tuning an electric guitar. As the cats file in, they both play a nice rock n' roll riff. When they're done, everyone cheers.<p>

"Good evening, all!" the black tom shouts. "Welcome to episode six of Tailed and Talented. I'm Cliffspirit and this is my little bro, Mountaintail. We're Goldie's older brothers and your hosts for today!"

Everyone cheers for them, but some gasp when they hear 'Goldie's brothers'.

"Since when does Goldie have brothers?" Mothdapple calls up.

In answer, Goldie walks out with an electric guitar in paw. Everyone cheers as she takes a bow.

"My father was married before he met my mother. Therefore, these two are my half-brothers. But we drop the 'half' part of that." She begins tuning her guitar with Moutaintail while Cliffspirit continues.

"So, today, just for fun, we're having our fans sing some songs! How's that looking?"

Everyone cheers again. As if on cue, Mountaintail (the guitarist) launches into the beginning notes of the song All Hallow's Eve by Bride. Cliffspirit (the drummer) joins in seconds later. After approximately forty-five seconds of their instrumental duet, Goldie joins in. When the lyrics start, Goldenheart sings it. She doesn't shout it like in the song. At the chorus, Cliffspirit and Mountaintail join in. In the second verse, Goldie is alone again.

When it's over, everyone cheers. Cliffspirit and Mountaintail give their sister a three out of four before Goldie gets offstage.

"Our next act for tonight is…" Cliffspirit starts up his drumroll. "Right after these short messages!"

They start up an instrumental intermission as the camera pans back and…

**Fades Out**

The white screen is back. After the countdown, the video 'Homecoming' from plays. At the end of it, the words 'True Beauty. Pass it on." flash across screen in decorative letters before being followed by "A message from the Foundation for a Better Life."

**Fade In**

The camera zooms back in on the two brothers just as they finish their instrumental. Mountaintail looks at his camera.

"Hello and welcome back to…"

The crowd shouts, "Tailed and Talented!"

"When we cut to commercial, we were just about to announce our next act."

Mountaintail pauses. "Give it up for our little sis, Unihorse!"

The camera turns towards the stage as water vapor begins pouring out of a hatch in the stage. As the brothers begin the song Haunted by Taylor Swift, Unihorse rises from the hatch with her head bowed and the microphone in her right paw. She snaps her head up and raises the microphone to her mouth. Echosky and Goldenheart helpfully provide back-up.

When the song is over, everyone cheers, partly because most of them love Taylor Swift and partly because of Unihorse's epic singing skills. Mountaintail goes onstage, clapping, and awards Unihorse four out of four stars. Unihorse screeches and jumps onto her brother, knocking him down.

"Our next performer is Echosky, also known as Impossible and Unstoppable, with Bring Me to Life by Evanescence!"

A spotlight centers down onto the silvery she-cat (how Goldie sees Echosky), who is sitting at the piano. She begins to play the song. When the music gets more jazzy, Mountaintail and Cliffspirit join in on their instruments. She continues to play on the piano up to the chorus.

When the chorus comes, she grabs the microphone from its stand and goes to the front of the stage, allowing the piano to sink down the hatch in the stage. Cliffspirit provides the male parts in the chorus.

During the second verse and the bridge, she stands at the front of the stage and sings. At the bridge, instead of the guitar, all instruments stop playing, leaving Echo singing a capella. Cliffspirit provides the male parts in this as well.

At the end of the song, Echo goes back to the hatch and slowly lowers down into the stage as the song ends.

"Wow..." is all Mountaintail has to say. "I would say three and a half out of four, Miss Echo!"

Echosky jumps out of the hatch and hugs Mountaintail, squeezing the life out of him. Mountaintail dies, comes back to life, and wrenches Echosky off of him.

"The next performer is Skysoul with Music of the Night from The Phantom of the Opera!"

Everyone cheers as all of the lights dim. Through the amazing speed of the maintenance crew, the stage has been revamped into a dim hideaway filled with candles, pictures, and a piano. Skysoul, a handsome blue tom with light blue eyes, is waiting for his cue.

Firestar, still with his white wig, taps his baton. Skysoul hears his cue, takes off his cape, and begins to sing.

By the end of it, several she-cats are at the bottom of the stage, staring doe-eyed at Skysoul. Grinning, he takes a bow as everyone applauds him. No words need to be spoken: Skysoul gets a perfect score.

"Our next performers are..." Cliffspirit checks the paper that Goldie gave him. "The Kitmunks featuring Mothdapple, singing the Chipmunk version of Witch Doctor!"

A spotlight centers on a DJ in the lofts. The reddish-brown tom leans into the mic and shouts. "Yeah! In the place to be! Kitmunks on the M-I-C, Witch Doctor!"

Everyone cheers as Blossomkit and Silverkit walk onstage and take their places at the mics.

"Everybody can they do it?" the DJ starts

"Can they do it?" the kits echo.

"Come on people let's get to it!"

"Let's get to it!"

"Come on shake, come on roll. Everybody hit the floor! Come on shake, come on roll. With the Kitmunks, here we go!"

Everyone literally screams as Vinekit, Marshkit, and special guest Molekit rise from center stage and start singing the actual song. Halfway through the song, Mothdapple rises from the hatch, sings the female solo, and then joins her daughters.

At the end of the song, everyone cheers and screams for Mothdapple and the Kitmunks.

"Nice guys! Even though I don't like the Chipmunks, with you guys it was perfect! Three point five out of four!" Mountaintail scores

Everyone cheers as the Kitmunks and Mothdapple show themselves offstage.

"Our next performer is Hawkfeather, singing Born This Way!"

The first line of the song seemingly comes from nowhere. Then, as the song begins, a brown she-cat with black stripes walks onstage, already singing. While she sings, she even does the dance moves.

By the end of the song, Hawkfeather is breathing hard, but is received well. After a brief debate, Cliffspirit walks onstage.

"Very good, Hawkfeather. Though my brother and I found the dancing a bit unnecessary. But still, it's pretty cool that you can do that _and _still sing! Three out of four stars!"

Hawkfeather screams excitedly before getting offstage.

"And our last fan song for the evening is...My Immortal by Evanescence, sung by Winterhaze!"

The spotlight moves to the black she-cat sitting at the piano at center stage. She begins to play the first few notes before gently seguing into the song. She sings it so gently and prettily that a few toms gather at the bottom of the stage and throw roses. At the end of the song, Winterhaze catches a rose, lays it on the keys, stands, and exits stage right, Snagglepuss style. All is silent before everyone gives Winterhaze a standing ovation. Again, no words need to be said: Winterhaze gets a perfect score.

Now that the episode has finally come to an end, all of the performers walk onstage, congratulating each other. Finally they all coagulate into a line. Holding paws, they all take one bow. Goldie stands and gestures towards her brothers, who come to center stage and take a bow as well. The DJ stands in the lofts and takes a bow, too.

"And now, to end our night..." Goldie grabs her guitar and her brothers. "Who ya gonna call? !"

Everyone understands, jumps to their feet, and answers, "Ghostbusters!"

The original theme from Ghostbusters begins. One by one, in the order that they performed in, everyone sings a line. After every line, the crowd answers with the famous: "Ghostbusters!"

By the end, every one is dancing, even maintenance, security, the camera cats, the DJ, and Firestar in his ridiculous wig.

"Who ya gonna call? !"

"Ghostbusters!"

"Louder!"

"Ghostbusters!"

As the camera draws back and away from the scene, everyone keeps dancing and repeating. "Thanks for watching Tailed and Talented, and tune in next time for the Halloween episode!" Goldie calls before she continues to dance with the reddish-brown tom.

The scene finally blacks out and the credits roll.

* * *

><p>Performers: Goldenheart, Unihorse, Echosky, Skysoul, The Kitmunks feat. Mothdapple, Hawkfeather, Winterhaze, Everyone<p>

Performance Type: Singing

All Hallow's Eve by Bride  
>Haunted by Taylor Swift<br>Bring Me to Life by Evanescence  
>Music of the Night from The Phantom of the Opera<br>Witch Doctor by David Seville  
>Born This Way by Lady Gaga<br>My Immortal by Evanescence  
>Ghostbusters by Ray Parker Jr.<p>

Hosts: Cliffspirit and Mountaintail

Advertisement: True Beauty - Pass It On

**_That was so much fun! I seriously loved all of the songs! _I'd have to say that my favorite ones to write about would be Bring Me to Life, Witch Doctor, My Immortal, and Ghostbusters!**

**And then on Monday we get to do the scary stories! **

**Note to everyone: I didn't score people on whether or not I like that person/the song. I just did it based on how I pictured the act going. It's not based on how much I like you guys. I love you all!**

**Please remember to suggest ideas to make the story longer, guys! It helps a lot!**

**I hope you guys all enjoyed this one! Thanks for reading and review!**


	7. Episode 7: A Good Night for Ghosts

Episode 7: A Good Night for Ghosts

**Two words only.**

**Happy Halloween…**

* * *

><p>Everyone is already there in their Halloween costumes. Bluestar is dressed as the tooth fairy cat, Firestar is Mario, Graystripe is Luigi, and Sandstorm is dressed as Peach. Goldie is dressed in a small black dress and has a decorative mask strapped to her face. The hosts are all dressed in what they are for Halloween.<p>

"Hello and welcome to the Halloween special of Tailed and Talented!" Goldie calls. Every applauds.

Suddenly, all the lights go out. A campfire rises from the floor. All of the seats are replaced by logs. Marshmallows, graham crackers, vanilla (a cat-safe alternative to chocolate), and steaming cups of hot vanilla are passed out as everyone takes their seats. Goldie sits at a log just opposite the fire.

"And our special is going to be…ghost stories."

Goldie takes a pawful of dust from a small container at her feet and throws it into the fire, causing the fire to flare up and out. Cats clutch their mugs and s'mores and move closer to their neighbors as Goldie picks up a thick tome and leafs through it before settling on a specific story.

"Our first story is an Indian folktale called 'The Wendigo'."

With that, Goldie begins to read.

"A man wanted to go hunting in a part of northern Canada where few people had ever hunted. He traveled to a trading post and tried to find a guide to take him. But everyone said that it was too dangerous. Eventually he found an Indian named DéFago who agreed to take him.

"They made camp in the snow and hunted for three days, always coming up empty. On the third night a windstorm came up. The two men laid in their tent and listened to the wind howling. When the man looked outside to see what was happening, he was surprised to see that not a leaf on the trees stirred and not a snowflake on the ground had been disturbed. And yet the wind still raged. Soon it began to sound like it was calling DéFago's name.

"Inside the tent, DéFago sat in the corner with his head in his hands. As the windstorm raged and continued to scream the Indian's name, DéFago finally leapt up and ran from the tent. The hunter stayed in the tent out of fright as DéFago cried, 'Oh my fiery feet, my burning feet of fire…'. Eventually his voice faded away and the wind died down.

"In the morning, the Hunter went out to search for his companion. But even following the Indian's inhumanly long strides, the tracks eventually disappeared. A few days later, the hunter heard the man's cries again. 'Oh my fiery feet, my burning feet of fire…' They cane from the sky, and eventually these stopped too. Afraid, the man left the forest. A year later, he went back to hunt in this same area. The people at the trading post told him about what could've happened to DéFago.

"There is a creature known as the Wendigo. It comes with the wind and drags you along at great speed until your feet and your body are burned away. Then it carries you into the sky and drops you. But it's just a story.

"Days later the hunter went back to the trading post and sat by the fire. An Indian, unidentifiable beneath a blanket and a hat, came and sat with him. But the hunter though that he was familiar. He went to the man and asked him if he was DéFago. But the man wouldn't answer. The hunter asked if he knew about his companion. Still no answer. So finally the hunter lifted the man's hat…and underneath, there was nothing but a pile of ashes."

All is silent except for the turning of the pages. Someone makes moaning noises, scaring some apprentices, but Goldie silences them all.

"This story is a story of my own design, based on an old legend about a road near my town. It is called, The Witch in the Road."

With that, Goldie begins to read.

"One night, a man was driving alone down an old country road. As he drove, he saw a beautiful woman in the road. This man, wanting to be a good Samaritan, stopped and offered her a ride. Smiling gently, the woman climbed into the car and shut the door. As the man started the engine and drove off, he turned to ask the woman her name. But the woman was gone. Out of surprise and fear, the man veered off of the road and crashed into a tree. He was pronounced dead at the scene.

"A few days later, a mean-spirited and selfish man was driving down the same road when he saw an old woman in the road. With his hard and cold heart, he drove right past without stopping. Moments later, the wheel was wrenched from his grasp. Of it's own accord, the car veered off of the road and crashed into the tree. This man was pronounced dead at the scene as well."

Goldie closes the book. "This is the real legend: There's a story about the ghost of a witch who appears in the middle of the road. If you stop and offer her a ride, she'll get in and disappear when the door closes. If you're lucky, you won't be driving when you notice and she'll have spared you. But, if you pass her without offering a ride, she'll cause you to drive off of the road."

All is silent once again.

"Boo!" Tigerheart yells. A few cats jump while a few giggle.

"And now for our final story." Goldie opens her book again.

"Once there was a widow who lived on the top floor of an apartment. One day she got a call and a deep voice said, 'I am the viper. I am coming up.' The woman thought that someone was fooling around until she got a second call. 'This is the viper. I will be up there in a few minutes.' The widow was getting scared now. By the third call ('I am the viper. I am almost there.'), the woman called the police. They said that they would be over in a moment. There was a knock on the door and the woman rushed to open it, believing it to be the police. But instead, there was a little old man with a bucket and a small wash rag. He said, 'I am the viper. I vish to vash and vipe your vindows."

Everyone bursts into laughs. Firestar ends up on the floor.

"And finally, to celebrate this Halloween night…"

Goldie stands and claps twice. All of the logs disappear and a dance floor replaces it. Immediately, the song 'Thriller' by Michael Jackson begins.

As everyone gets down on the dance floor, Goldie turns to the camera and calls, "Thanks for watching and tune in next time for another episode of Tailed and Talented!"

* * *

><p>Performers: Goldenheart<p>

Performance Type: Dramatic Story-Telling/Singing

The Wendigo  
>The Witch in the Road by Goldenstar13<br>The Viper  
>Thriller by Michael Jackson<p>

Hosts: Goldenheart

Advertisement: None

**Well, I hope that you all liked this one! I hope that you have a nice day and happy Halloween!**

**Please remember to suggest ideas to make the story longer, guys! It helps a lot!**

**I hope you guys all enjoyed this one! Thanks for reading and review!**


	8. Episode 8: Mark Lowry, You Needed Me

Episode 8: You Needed Me, Mark Lowry

**Okay, I have decided that we will specifically avoid Christmas songs until my birthday…which is exactly one week before Christmas. Good plan, yes? But till then, here is our first comedy routine with Lionblaze and Firestar. All credit for the routine goes to Mark Lowry. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The cats all file in one by one and take their seats. There are several loud jackhammers around the room. A cat in construction garb brushes past Tigerheart and accidentally hits him on the back of the head with a wooden plank. Goldie steps onstage.<p>

"Evenin', all!" She notices Tigerheart and clicks her tongue. "Plank to the back of the head?"

"Yep," the answer comes from Tawnypelt before everyone takes their seats.

"So, you may notice the construction crew. Well…we are renovating!"

Everyone cheers. This is suddenly drowned out by the jackhammers.

"Okay, so try to ignore them! Our performer for today is Firestar. We have no ad set up, so he's just going to sing."

She plods offstage and sits in the director's chair next to a handsome tabby. Firestar steps onstage and opens his mouth. Suddenly, from the speakers around the room, a loud and obnoxious voice calls out, "Paging Firestar, paging Firestar!"

Firestar stops and glares around the room.

"Firestar, please report to the back of the auditorium; we have found your teeth."

"Whoah…" all of the cats in the room whisper in reaction to the insult.

"I've got my teeth!" Firestar protests.

"No, ya got Purdy's. You've got Purdy's."

This is met with laughter.

Suddenly Lionblaze walks from backstage in a bright red jacket with matching pants. He also carries a lime green acoustic guitar. Everyone cheers as Lion takes a bow. A red tabby walks onstage with an earpiece, hands him the cord to an amplifier, and walks off.

"Firestar, you know…I own this town. I couldn't let you come down here without me; I heard you were doing the Warriors Center for Performing Arts and since my video went aluminum," Pause for laughter, "I thought 'no'. I've got to come up here with you. You know, I've had a few jobs since I left your act."

"And what have you been doing?"

"I've been busy I worked at Denny's, Wendy's, and Arby's all in the first week! And then I realized that show business is my life. So I put together a little song for you, Firestar."

He plays a sour and untuned note. Firestar smacks his paw onto the strings to stop him.

"Whoa, Lionblaze! First of all: where did you get that outfit?"

The camera cat naturally closes in on Lionblaze's snazzy outfit. Lionblaze grins and answers: "It's one o' your old disco suits."

"Ow!" the cats yell out.

Lionblaze plays another few chords of sour notes. "Okay, I think I'm ready. Wait, let me tune it."

Firestar facepaws and sighs, "I don't think it'll make a difference." He removes his paw and asks, "Lionblaze, have you thought about why you're here?"

Lionblaze ceases from smashing the guitar against the ground and sincerely answers: "Because you need me, you've got to have me; I'm like Mousefur, you can't get rid of me!"

Finally Lionblaze plays a quick rock n' roll riff before he begins to sing a song that he made for Firestar.

"I was in my den, sensed your fear. Down here alone…it brought a tear. Called your den: they said your number'd changed! 'Cause when I called, I heard: The number you are trying to reach has been changed to a non-published number.

"So I called your clan and asked for you. They wanted to know who I was; they said 'Lion who?' So I spelled my name; he spelled it back to me! And then he said…you were in Sicily!…I think he lied to me.

"You are confused. I'll clear my mind. Don't diss my clothes: you're colorblind. There was no room inside your jet for me! So I flew down here commercially! Because you needed me. Yes...

"I thought that I would just retire. Retract the claws; prophecies we've acquired. But here I am, back on ol' WPAC...All my Bronco friends..."

A group of Bronco fans in the back stands up and cheers. A few rebel Raiders boo, but are drowned out by the home team. Goldie and her crew even reveal Tebow (15) jerseys.

"Will love you if I stay! Oh yes, I'll have to stay...Don't stop me now. This song won't end. Much like your shows. I may have to shave again. But I must go and run where stars purr. If I don't go, tell me who'll mock your fur? !

"So I had to come, I had to help..."

"Oh no, Lionblaze," Firestar groans. "Is there more?"

"Oh yes, it never ends," Lionblaze smirks before continuing.

"So I had to come, I had to help. Can't let you down. 'Cause you need me, Fire, and Denver's my town..."

And cue the retro riff.

"So this night won't seem like eternity. You needed meeeeeeeeeee...eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee at WPAC!"

Everyone rises with a standing ovation. He even begins to start a love song for Cinderheart when a pretty reddish brown she-cat steps out and plays a retro guitar-riff, revealing that Lionblaze was not the one playing the guitar. Everyone turns their praise from him to her in less than a moment. She shyly takes a bow while Lionblaze is ganged up on.

Goldenheart and a light tabby tom close the curtain as the construction crew comes out with jackhammers and planks. It's time to start renovating the stage.

"Thanks for watching, and we'll see you next time on Tailed and Talented!"

* * *

><p>Performers: Lionblaze and Firestar<p>

Performance Type: Comedic Singing

You Needed Me Comedy Routine by Mark Lowry

Hosts: Goldenheart

**That one was fun to write. Mark Lowry is hilarious. And he's got ADHD, which just makes it even funnier. Right, so my birthday is Sunday. *Fist pump* And my best friend's b-day just happens to land on the same day, so does anyone have any suggestions for what to do on Sunday? Thanks for your help! I've got several songs lined up for the pre-Christmas week, so be prepared!**

**Thanks for reading and review!**


	9. Episode 9: Cats, Mr Mistoffelees

Episode 9: Cats, Mr. Mistoffelees

* * *

><p><strong>And we are back to normal. This one actually hit me last night when I was watching The Sound of Music. Uncanny, isn't it? But anyway, the format is going to be changing slightly. Plus, we're introducing the crew. <strong>

**I don't own Warriors or anything I refer to in the following text. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Just an hour before the show begins, the Heart of Gold Crew is backstage in the greenroom. Duskfern, the director, is armed with a clipboard, a BIC pen, and her Bluetooth. She's pacing back and forth in front of the crew, who are all lounging upon an overstuffed bright red couch.<p>

"So we have our act, but we do not have a cat to do it," Duskfern sighs. "Goldenheart, who do you suggest?"

Goldie smirks and points at Flametalon, who automatically throws his paws up and backs away.

"Oh, no! You are not getting me in those tights!"

He gestures at a skin-tight pair of sequin-covered black tights hanging on a clothing rack in the hallway. Along with it is a jacket lined with similar decals that only appear to be sequins. Beside it, on a different hanger, is a second skin-tight pair of tights accompanied by a fur-fringed leopard-spotted jacket and a spiked collar.

"Gosh, Flametalon!" Goldenheart meows. "I'm just kidding. I really was going to recommend Shellblaze."

The tabby tom, who is sitting on the armrest of the couch, falls off. He pops his head back up and shouts, "No, no, no, I am not going to wear that thing!"

Finally Blackdream stands up. "Listen up, cats! The show starts in fifty minutes now and we still have no one to play Mr. Mistoffelees or Rum Tum Tugger. Now, who are we going to get that is dumb enough to go along with it but clever enough to pull off the Mistoffelees dance number?"

"Candy-gram!" The voice comes from the doorway. Blackdream, Duskfern, and Goldenheart turn to look and see none other than Tigerstar. He has an old fashioned mailman's hat and is holding a large box with the Hershey's logo stamped on the side. Everyone gets the same idea. Blackdream stands up and trots to Tigerstar.

"Hey, Tigey? Can you come with me real quick?"

Blackdream and Tigerstar step out of sight for a moment. A quick scuffle occurs and Blackdream then drags in an unconscious Tigerstar.

"I need a couple toms to help me get him dressed. Sagefoot, Threshtail, thanks for volunteering! Grab the costume and follow me!"

Groaning, the two cats collect the fur-trimmed leopard-spotted jacket, tights, and collar, and follow Blackdream.

"So that means we just need to find our Mistoffelees." Duskfern announces, checking off the Rum Tum Tugger on her list.

"Hello, hello!"

In pops none other than Breezepelt. Shrewswoop, the cat who will be in fact teaching these two cats the routine and dancing with whoever plays Mistoffelees, facepaws.

"Hey, Breezepelt! You want a chance to be center stage?"

Breezepelt's arrogant eyes automatically brighten up. "Absolutely!"

"Excellent! You have to wear this nice little ditty right here." Goldenheart brushes past Breezepelt, takes the sequin-covered outfit from the rack, and presents it to Breezepelt. Breezepelt examines it and groans, "Can't it be any brighter?"

Shrewswoop takes out a remote and presses a button. The Hallelujah chorus from Handel's Messiah plays as the jacket lights up. Breezepelt lights up too. He snatches the outfit and asks, "Where do I sign up?"

Shrewswoop screams in anguish and tries to escape via the vent. Flametalon and Shellblaze grasp her by the waist and drag her out the door.

"She will never, ever, ever forgive you for that, Goldie," Duskfern says, not really caring.

"Oh, she will. That box of Hershey's was for her."

Cedarflight, already wearing his headphones, peeks his head in. "The Clans are almost here. Let's go, cats!"

* * *

><p>In the expanse of eighteen days, the construction crew has completely transformed the theater. There are balcony seats, the chairs are all red velvet, and the stage is tiled in shiny black stone. Behind the stage are some screens that are currently looping Windows screen savers. The bright red curtains are currently closed.<p>

The Clans file inside and, after gawking at the new renovations, take their seats. Behind the curtains, Blackdream is making the final adjustments to costumes while Shrewswoop runs through one final rehearsal with the extras and the two leads. Breezepelt, excited to be center stage, has learned every move to the tiniest step. Tigerstar, having close to no moves, is lounging in his starting position, waiting for the curtains to open. In the wings, Goldenheart is being fitted with the microphone. Finally, she walks out to cheering.

"Good evening, Clancats!" she calls out. "Welcome to the renovated WPAC. And this..." She pauses. "Is Tailed and Talented!"

Excited about this new and improved version of both the WPAC and Tailed and Talented, the Clancats applaud.

"Tonight, we have a very well-known routine from the famed Broadway musical, Cats. Performed by various extras from all the territories and led by Tigerstar of ShadowClan and Breezepelt of WindClan," Goldenheart steps to the side and beholds the stage. "Here is Mr. Mistoffelees!"

The curtains open and the music begins.

When the performance is finished, the cats actually get a standing ovation. Breezepelt is lowered from the rafters onto the stage. He takes his place in the line of the performers and they all bow together. Goldenheart walks onstage, applauding the performers.

"That was wonderful, guys!" Goldenheart slips Shrewswoop a cookies and cream Hershey bar to keep her quiet. "And may I mention that they actually only learned the routine today?

"I'm going to give this group a four out of four! Give them another hand, kit-kats!"

The performers all receive another standing ovation. Breezepelt steps forward. To finish the piece, he waves his paws and makes the performers and the audience disappear. Goldenheart, now all alone, turns a camera onto herself and says. "Thanks for watching Tailed and Talented!"

* * *

><p>Performers: Breezepelt, Tigerstar, Shrewswoop<p>

Performance Type: Dancing and Singing

Mr. Mistoffelees  
>from<br>Cats

Hosts: Goldenheart

**Part one: Thanks to Storm in the Sky (Skysouls/Skystorm12) for helping me configure the crew's names. Behold: The Heart of Gold crew!**

Heart of Gold Crew

Goldenheart, Host: Calico she-cat with golden streaks and gold eyes

Blackdream, Costume Mistress: Black she-cat and amber eyes, Goldie's best friend

Flametalon, Head of Security: Red tabby tom and brown eyes, Shrewswopp's elder brother

Poppylight, Guitarist and Orchestra Conductor: Auburn-furred she-cat and brown eyes

Shellblaze, Goldie's Second-in-Command: Light gold tabby tom and blue eyes

Sagefoot, Head Camera Cat: White-furred tom and hazel eyes

Duskfern, Director: Bluish black she-cat and blue eyes

Thrushtail, Disc Jockey: Brown tom and brown eyes

Shrewswoop, Head Techie and Dancer: Elegant light brown calico she-cat and hazel eyes, Flametalon's younger sister

Shadeleap, Manager: Purely black tom and green eyes

Security Team: Eaglethroat (cream-colored tom), Ivyfang (white she-cat), Rosesong (pinkish cream she-cat)

Camera and Techie Crew: Cedarflight (golden tabby tom), Mossdawn (gray she-cat), Foxstorm (yellow tabby tom)

**Part two: If you would like a smidgen of free advertising, please PM me and we can work something out. Note that PM is enunciated with an underline.**

**Part three: ****Thanks for reading and review!**


	10. Episode 10: Celtic Woman, At the Ceili

Episode 10: Celtic Woman, At the Ceili...and a Surprise!

**Hello hello! This one is very special...Obviously, it says so in the name! But anyway, our second special is coming up. I cannot wait to write that one. But anyway, this one is the song and dance At the Ceili (Pronounced Kaylee) by Celtic Woman.**

**(Speaking of which, you'll be seeing a lot of their songs pop up in this...)**

**A Ceili is a traditional Irish and Scottish party in which courting, dancing, and singing is common. This song is about three women (in this case, she-cats) who fall in love at the Ceili. So, this one will be fun to do!**

**So, without further ado, here we go with Episode 10!**

* * *

><p>Backstage, it is completely dark. So dark that the cat's eyes cannot adjust in the least. Every few moments, someone falls over someone's tail.<p>

"Where is the fuse box?" Foxstorm calls out.

"If we knew that, we wouldn't be in this situation, would we?" Shrewswoop bites back sarcastically.

"Wait, found it!" Suddenly all the lights come on with a burst of sparks. Cedarflight, not the smartest cat in the first place, is standing with two bare wires, no gloves, and with his fur standing out so he looks like a Persian cat.

"Right, Mossdawn, go find Shadeleap and tell him that Cedarflight's gotten himself shocked...again."

As Mossdawn trots off, Blackdream leads Cinderheart and Dawnpelt out of the dressing rooms. Dawnpelt is wearing a modest gray ribbon around her neck, which matches the knee-length dress. Cinderheart wears one in a similar style, only a very dark plum. Finally, Blackdream wears a pine green dress and ribbon. Their fur is brushed out nicely, their tails braided, and their hind feet bedecked in ballet slippers with a decent grip.

Shrewswoop grabs them all. "How did you guys get dressed without the lights on?"

Blackdream frowns and answers, "Back up lanterns and flashlights. Remember?"

Shrewswoop glares at her two orderlies. They both shrug. Flametalon appears around the corner and calls, "Who took the last lantern?"

The three dancers dart off before Shrewswoop can reprimand them just as Mossdawn pops her head around the corner and calls, "Showtime!"

* * *

><p>Onstage, Goldie is not there. Instead...<p>

"Mothdapple!"

The golden she cat puts her paws together and takes a bow.

"Evening, Clancats! Welcome to episode ten of Tailed and Talented!"

All of the cats cheer. Mothdapple grins.

"Goldie is away tonight, putting finishing touches on her little surprise. So I get to host tonight. How's that sounding?" The cats cheer again.

"So tonight, bringing you their rendition of 'At the Ceili'," Mothy pauses for effect, "Cinderheart of ThunderClan, Blackdream of the Heart of Gold Crew, and Dawnpelt of ShadowClan! We'll be back to you just after these short messages. Don't go anywhere!"

**Fade Out**

The screen is black. Lightning strikes through an empty sky just as the Greatest Battle Music 'Battalions Unite' begins to play.

"It was a year ago on April eighth that it began." Raindrops begin to accentuate the music.

A second strike lights up a stage. The stage is covered in paint and, for dramatic effect, leaves.

"It was a year ago that our story began."

A paw steps onstage, disturbing the leaves. Soon, more and more paws join them. You can only see hind paws, and no faces.

"On April eighth, we begin again."

The leaves blow up to conceal identities as the camera pans around the mysterious cats. A pair of sentences flashes across the screen as the music reaches its end:

_Coming to a computer near you._  
><em>On April 8, 2012, it begins.<em>

**Fade In**

Back in the center, the stage has been swept so it looks like worn stone. The girls are waiting beneath the stage, waiting for their cue.

"Welcome back to Tailed and Talented! When you left, we were about to observe our three single kitties performing 'At the Ceili' by Celtic Woman. So, take it away, kids!"

The lights go down. Poppylight cues the violinists in and sits at her piano. She begins to play as the ladies rise up. They walk downstage, spread out (Blackdream in the center, Cinder on the left, and Dawn on the right, if you care), and begin to sing.

"Tonight we're going to meet some lads, us girls are dressed up gaily..."

First, Dawnpelt sings about how her man has left her to be a nomad: "They're in Sky and Wind now, they should be home here hunting..." and that she plans to meet someone tonight at the Ceili. "But it's hard to love somebody that you're not in touch with daily, so I'm lookin' for somebody new tonight down at the Ceili!"

After her part, the music slows down and Cinderheart comes down to center stage. Black and Dawn back up so she gets center stage for her heartfelt wish.

"As they play an old time waltz, he'll twirl me 'round the floor...And promises me that I will be his girl forever more..."

The music becomes upbeat again and Blackdream takes over. She sings about how she is trying to pick between two toms: one kittypet (a rich tom) and one Clancat (a poor tom).

Finally, at the end, the three girls have found their toms. And of course, Blackdream has made her choice: She chooses the Clancat, as she'd "Rather have a tom for love than be a rich man's lady."

And that is how their story ends, may true love never fail them. They got themselves three toms tonight...and they met them At the Ceili!

The girls get a standing ovation for their song and dance. Mothdapple walks onstage and pats the three on the backs.

"Ladies, that was excellent! Maybe we could ask Goldie to stage one of these Ceilis. How's that sound, folks?"

...Cricket...Cricket...

"Okay, no. So, that's the end of our show for the night. We'll see you guys next week on Tailed and Talented!"

* * *

><p>Performers: Cinderheart, Blackdream, and Dawnpelt<p>

Performance Type: Dancing and Singing

At the Ceili  
>by<br>Celtic Woman

Hosts: Mothdapple

Heart of Gold Crew

Goldenheart, Host: Calico she-cat with golden streaks and gold eyes

Blackdream, Costume Mistress: Black she-cat and amber eyes, Goldie's best friend

Flametalon, Head of Security: Red tabby tom and brown eyes, Shrewswoop's elder brother, Goldie's tom best friend

Poppylight, Guitarist and Orchestra Conductor: Auburn-furred she-cat and brown eyes

Shellblaze, Goldie's Second-in-Command: Light gold tabby tom and blue eyes

Sagefoot, Head Camera Cat: White-furred tom and hazel eyes

Duskfern, Director: Bluish black she-cat and blue eyes

Thrushtail, Disc Jockey: Brown tom and brown eyes

Shrewswoop, Head Techie and Choreographer: Elegant light brown calico she-cat and hazel eyes, Flametalon's younger sister

Shadeleap, Manager: Purely black tom and green eyes

Security Team: Eaglethroat (cream-colored tom), Ivyfang (white she-cat), Rosesong (pinkish cream she-cat)

Camera and Techie Crew: Cedarflight (golden tabby tom), Mossdawn (gray she-cat), Foxstorm (yellow tabby tom)

* * *

><p><strong>Part the first: Thank you to Mothstar for introducing me to the collection of Greatest Battle Music of All Times by XxImmortalImagexX. Thanks, Moth!<strong>

**Part the second: ****If you know (or think you know) what my secret is, please DO NOT say it in a review. If you can't hold it in, go ahead and PM me.**

**Part the third: I've decided that I won't rate anymore. It's hard to decide, so this will just be a showcase. Okay?**

**Part the fourth (and final): Thanks for reading and review!**


	11. Episode 11: Various Poets, Poetry Slam

Episode 11: Various Artists, Poetry Slam

**Evening! So this one is a poetry slam, with haikus by Storm in the Sunny Sky, a few poems by Robert Frost, and an Irish proverb to end the night. Fun!**

**I do not own the haikus. Those are all of Sky's. I do not own Robert Frost. And I do not own Ireland.**

**So, without further ado, here we go with Episode 11!**

* * *

><p>Backstage, no one can find Duskfern.<p>

"Did anyone check in the greenroom?" Poppylight meows. "She's in there a lot."

Blackdream pokes her head out of the greenroom with her muzzle covered in cream.

"She's not in here, but have you guys tasted Roseheart's cream puffs? They have to be cut from a cloud, I seriously don't know how they could be this light and fluffy..."

"Dreamy! This is not the time to be romancing the cream puffs! We have to find Dusk now!"

Suddenly a scream ripples through the halls. Duskfern runs out of the makeup and wardrobe room with her tail in curlers and her lips colored a very, very hot pink. Everyone shares a glance and shouts out one name: "_Unihorse_!"

Unihorse pops her head out with the lipstick and a napkin. "Duskfern, I told you that that color wouldn't look good on you! And you _do not_ leave my room without blotting, for goodness sake!"

She presents the napkin to Dusk and goes off to get the original shade of lipstick. "Can someone take her fur out of the curlers? They've been in for three hours."

"What? ! They were only supposed to be in for three minutes!" Duskfern cries out.

"Then you'll have a very curly tail for a couple weeks. Your problem?"

Unihorse slams her door shut after throwing the lipstick at Dusk's head. "The schedule says that the show starts in like three minutes. Get the job done!"

* * *

><p>Onstage, Goldie is back. "Evening, ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to episode eleven of Tailed and Talented! I am proud to report that my little surprise is complete. Who's excited?"<p>

The Clans and fans answer with elated cheers.

"So, for tonight we will be having a poetry slam. Shrewswoop?"

The lights go down with the curtain. Behind the curtain, the tiles are replaced with a wooden floor, a small elevated platform is placed with a cat-sized microphone, and Skysoul is hooked up to a mic.

"Our first reader is Skysoul with a dozen of his own original haikus. Go for it, Sky!"

Skysoul steps up to the microphone, takes it, closes his eyes, and says his first haiku.

"Streaming over plains  
>Last rays of sun's dying light<br>Herald moon's coming."

And his second and third:

"A flash of whiteness  
>A small tint of crimson red<br>Cherry blossoms early.

Crashing on the sand  
>Consistently eternal<br>Water flows onward."

He pauses for applause (or rather, 'snapplause', as this is a poetry slam...) and then continues with four, five, six:

"Temple bell soft chimes  
>Stirred by sakura blossom<br>Clear and crisp night air.

Sleeping quiet softness  
>Moon rises above the sky<br>Casting its pale light.

Challenge the sharp mind  
>The poetry writing and skill<br>Improve a spring day."

Cue the snapplause. Poppylight applies a bit of saxophone undertone. Sky continues with seven, eight, nine:

"I answer in song  
>I answer with a haiku<br>I answer with rhyme.

Two you may allow  
>One go to the dark wayside<br>Never to be used.

So what shall it be  
>Song, haiku, rhyme? Two will do<br>If you as such choose."

Once again, there's the snapplause. Sky continues with his final three:

"Poetry is fine  
>It spreads hapiness to all<br>Through rhyme and through verse.

I am a poet  
>I can make some haikus too<br>Or rather some more rhymes.

To work not at all  
>Seems to be all man's downfall<br>Perservere through ends."

Snapplause gradually dissolves into applause. Skysoul comes to the front of the stage and takes a bow.

"That was wonderful, Skysoul! So before we continue on to Robert Frost, we will cut to a quick commercial. Don't go anywhere!"

**Fade Out**

The screen is black. Lightning strikes through an empty sky just as the Greatest Battle Music 'Battalions Unite' begins to play.

"It was a year ago on April eighth that it began." Raindrops begin to accentuate the music.

A second strike lights up a stage. The stage is covered in paint and, for dramatic effect, leaves.

"It was a year ago that our story began."

A paw steps onstage, disturbing the leaves. Soon, more and more paws join them. You can only see hind paws, and no faces.

"On April eighth, we begin again."

The leaves blow up to conceal identities as the camera pans around the mysterious cats. A pair of sentences flashes across the screen as the music reaches its end:

_Coming to a computer near you._  
><em>On April 8, 2012, it begins.<em>

**Fade In**

Back onstage, Bluestar has taken the position at the microphone. After the applause dies into snapplause, she begins.

"A tree's leaves may be ever so good,  
>So may its bar, so may its wood;<br>But unless you put the right thing to its root  
>It never will show much flower or fruit.<p>

But I may be one who does not care  
>Ever to have tree bloom or bear.<br>Leaves for smooth and bark for rough,  
>Leaves and bark may be tree enough.<p>

Some giant trees have bloom so small  
>They might as well have none at all.<br>Late in life I have come on fern.  
>Now lichens are due to have their turn.<p>

I bade men tell me which in brief,  
>Which is fairer, flower or leaf.<br>They did not have the wit to say,  
>Leaves by night and flowers by day.<p>

Leaves and bar, leaves and bark,  
>To lean against and hear in the dark.<br>Petals I may have once pursued.  
>Leaves are all my darker mood. "<p>

Snapplause arises and dies before Bluestar continues to her second poem.

"How countlessly they congregate  
>O'er our tumultuous snow,<br>Which flows in shapes as tall as trees  
>When wintry winds do blow!-<p>

As if with keenness for our fate,  
>Our faltering few steps on<br>To white rest, and a place of rest  
>Invisible at dawn,-<p>

And yet with neither love nor hate,  
>Those stars like some snow-white<br>Minerva's snow-white marble eyes  
>Without the gift of sight."<p>

And of course her third and final (and the most famous):

"Two roads diverged in a yellow wood,  
>And sorry I could not travel both<br>And be one traveler, long I stood  
>And looked down one as far as I could<br>To where it bent in the undergrowth;

Then took the other, as just as fair,  
>And having perhaps the better claim<br>Because it was grassy and wanted wear,  
>Though as for that the passing there<br>Had worn them really about the same,

And both that morning equally lay  
>In leaves no step had trodden black.<br>Oh, I marked the first for another day!  
>Yet knowing how way leads on to way<br>I doubted if I should ever come back.

I shall be telling this with a sigh  
>Somewhere ages and ages hence:<br>Two roads diverged in a wood, and I,  
>I took the one less traveled by,<br>And that has made all the difference."

There is applause for this well known poem. Bluestar stands and bows before passing the mic to Goldie.

"So that's our episode for the night! Our last words are not really a poem, but they are truly something to live by. So here it is: 'Dance as if no one were watching, sing as if no one were listening, and live every day as if it were your last.' We hope that you enjoyed the episode. See you next time on Tailed and Talented!"

* * *

><p>Performers: Skysoul, Bluestar, Goldenheart, Unihorse<p>

Performance Type: Poetry Reading

Various Haikus by Storm in the Sunny Sky  
>Various Poems by Robert Frost<br>A Traditional Irish Proverb

Hosts: Goldenheart

Heart of Gold Crew

Goldenheart, Host: Calico she-cat with golden streaks and gold eyes

Blackdream, Costume Mistress: Black she-cat and amber eyes, Goldie's best friend

Unihorse, Make-Up Artist: Yellow tabby she-cat with pink streaks and green eyes, Goldie's little sister

Flametalon, Head of Security: Red tabby tom and brown eyes, Shrewswoop's elder brother, Goldie's tom best friend

Poppylight, Guitarist and Orchestra Conductor: Auburn-furred she-cat and brown eyes

Shellblaze, Goldie's Second-in-Command: Light gold tabby tom and blue eyes

Sagefoot, Head Camera Cat: White-furred tom and hazel eyes

Duskfern, Director: Bluish black she-cat and blue eyes

Thrushtail, Disc Jockey: Brown tom and brown eyes

Shrewswoop, Head Techie and Choreographer: Elegant light brown calico she-cat and hazel eyes, Flametalon's younger sister

Shadeleap, Manager: Purely black tom and green eyes

Roseheart, Chef: Pinkish-cream she-cat with black paws and blue eyes, Goldenheart and Unihorse's mother

Mossrock, Producer: Black tom with gray streaks and brown eyes, Goldenheart and Unihorse's father

Security Team: Eaglethroat (cream-colored tom), Ivyfang (white she-cat), Rosesong (pinkish cream she-cat)

Camera and Techie Crew: Cedarflight (golden tabby tom), Mossdawn (gray she-cat), Foxstorm (yellow tabby tom)

* * *

><p><strong>Part the first: Thank you to Sky for giving me the idea for this story by answering my PMs in haikus. ;)<strong>

**Part the second: ****If you know (or think you know) what my secret is, please DO NOT say it in a review. If you can't hold it in, go ahead and PM me.**

**Part the third: Happy Spring Break for those who are on it!**

**Part the fourth: Thanks for reading and review!**


	12. Episode 12: My Little Surprise

Episode 12: My Little Surprise...

***Hehehe* I cannot even believe I'm doing this one. Okay, not the surprise you expected, but still a totally kick-back-end one. This is based on a video that I took of my sister dancing to _ by _. She's going to be a break dancer someday or something...And no, I will not post it on any website. Partly because of privacy and partly because of a small detail that could result in my sister's major embarrassment.**

* * *

><p>Backstage, the practice room is blasting with a simple yet loud electronic song. Everyone is outside in the hall except for Goldie and Unihorse.<p>

"What could they be doing in there?" Flametalon asks curiously.

Suddenly the music stops and we hear: "Stopped askin' _Oprah what to do_!"

Ecstatic giggles are heard before the music begins again.

"That was odd..." Blackdream whispers.

"What did you expect from those two nuts?" Shadeleap sarcastically replies.

At the very end of the hall, one on top of the other, Mountantail, Cliffspirit, Mossrock, and Roseheart peek around the corner.

"What did you say about Goldie and Uni?" They all say simultaneously.

"Um..."

"Get him!" The crew and the she-cats family stampede down the hallway towards Shadeleap, chasing him around the corner and out of sight. Right then, Goldie and Unihorse peek out.

"So where do you think they went?" Unihorse whispers to her sister.

"I hope that they were stampeding toward's Mama's biscuits. Those are delicious!" replies Goldie.

Foxstorm peeks around the corner. "Oh great, you're ready! The show's about to begin!"

* * *

><p>Onstage, all is silent. The cats stare at the stage nervously, knowing that tonight is the big surprise. A few whispers are heard, mainly, "What could it be? Why is it taking so long? For Starclan's sake, what is that noise?"<p>

Behind the stage, Goldenheart and Unihorse are having a bit too much fun, playing their song from earlier over and over again and singing that one lyric with the music down. You'd think that it'd get old pretty fast.

"Stopped askin' _Oprah what to do_!"

Or it could still be pretty fun...

The curtain opens slightly and Goldenheart steps out.

"Evening clancats! Welcome to Episode 12 of Tailed and Talented! And, keeping in our now-established tradition of a special every six episodes, tonight is our special!"

The cats cheer.

"So, for tonight, my little sis Unihorse will be dancing to...Fireflies by Owl City! Mossdawn, the lights please!"

The lights drop down. The curtains open and a spotlight reveals everyone's favorite makeup artist/unicorn-obsessed she-cat. Thrushtail flips a disc and presses play, and Unihorse begins to dance. (Imagine tight spins, jumps, and floor movements...with attitude.)

By the end of the song, people are out of their seats, dancing and singing with Uni. At the last note, Unihorse's spotlight disappears and the curtains close. She slides through the reds to stand next to her applauding sister.

"That was awesome, Uni! People, how was she?"

Another cheer goes up and cats stand, applauding. Unihorse blushes and hides behind Goldie.

"Right, so, even though it's a week after mother's day, our next episode will be the proposal scene from our mother's favorite movie, 'When You Were Sleeping'. So, thanks for watching and tune in next time for more Tailed and Talented!"

* * *

><p>Performers: CLASSIFIED in case anyone skips to the end.<p>

Performance Type: Dancing

SPECIAL SONG  
>by<br>CLASSIFIED

Hosts: Goldenheart

Heart of Gold Crew

Goldenheart, Host: Calico she-cat with golden streaks and gold eyes

Blackdream, Costume Mistress: Black she-cat and amber eyes, Goldie's best friend

Unihorse, Make-Up Artist: Yellow tabby she-cat with pink streaks and green eyes, Goldie's little sister

Flametalon, Head of Security: Red tabby tom and brown eyes, Shrewswoop's elder brother, Goldie's best tom friend

Poppylight, Guitarist and Orchestra Conductor: Auburn-furred she-cat and brown eyes

Shellblaze, Goldie's Second-in-Command: Light gold tabby tom and blue eyes

Sagefoot, Head Camera Cat: White-furred tom and hazel eyes

Duskfern, Director: Bluish black she-cat and blue eyes

Thrushtail, Disc Jockey: Brown tom and brown eyes

Shrewswoop, Head Techie and Choreographer: Elegant light brown calico she-cat and hazel eyes, Flametalon's younger sister

Shadeleap, Manager: Purely black tom and green eyes

Roseheart, Chef: Pinkish-cream she-cat with black paws and blue eyes, Goldenheart and Unihorse's mother

Mossrock, Producer: Black tom with gray streaks and brown eyes, Goldenheart and Unihorse's father

Security Team: Eaglethroat (cream-colored tom), Ivyfang (white she-cat), Rosesong (pinkish cream she-cat)

Camera and Techie Crew: Cedarflight (golden tabby tom), Mossdawn (gray she-cat), Foxstorm (yellow tabby tom)

Mountaintail, Guitarist: Yellow tabby tom with brown eyes, Goldenheart, Unihorse, and Cliffspirit's brother

Cliffspirit, Drummer: Black tom with brown eyes, Goldenheart, Unihorse, and Mountaintail's brother

* * *

><p><strong>Part the first: Man, I can't stand school. But we're almost there, eh?<strong>

**Part the second: I have decided that there will be at least fifty episodes. Maybe more, maybe less.**

**Part the third: Thanks for reading and review!**


	13. Episode 13: Friends on the Other Side

Episode 13: The Princess and the Frog, Friends on the Other Side

**Weeelllll...Goldie finally decides to update, eh?**

**Right, a string of six Halloween episode *again*. Yes, again, don't say anything, I've been busy. But these are going to be a lot more fun in my opinion. My plan is to get you up out of your seat dancing on a few songs and then hiding under your bed in a couple others.**

**Also: a rather interesting twist near the end. We'll be having these tiny little storylines beneath each episode to make the story more of a story and a little more fun than just you looking up videos and imagining and listening. Mwa. Ha. Ha.**

**I don't own Warriors. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Backstage, on the loading dock, Duskfern is supervising the arrival of an important set piece for the beginning of the Halloween specials. Shellblaze walks in, now armed with Duskfern's Bluetooth and clipboard.<p>

"Having fun?" Duskfern asks, taking a box of Halloween decor from the delivery truck and nimbly jumping down onto the concrete.

"Yep! Thanks for trading jobs with me, Duskfern."

"You're welcome, Shellblaze."

Shellblaze, having been promoted to director, and Duskfern, having taken on her dream job as set designer, begin opening boxes to see what's inside before handling the master piece. Suddenly Unihorse and Goldenheart walk in, having that argument that all sisters have.

"But Sissy, I wanted to be set designer! Why does Duskfern get to be set designer?!"

Goldenheart rolls her eyes, crosses her paws, and answers, "Because she's older, she's faster, and she won't paint the entire set hot pink with white polka dots."

"That was _one _time!"

"One time too many." Goldenheart rolls her eyes as Unihorse sticks her tongue out and then stomps out angrily. Then she notices the two cats watching curiously from inside the van. "Oh, hi guys. Dusk, is the big gigantic voodoo head here?"

Duskfern and the delivery cats all take hold of the metal masterpiece stuffed in the very back of the truck and carry it into the open.

Shellblaze whistles, "What is that thing for?"

"Wait and see, Hot Shot," Duskfern replies, pointing the delivery cats in the general direction of the stage. Teetering and stumbling the whole way, the cats start walking down the hallway.

Suddenly, a very loud crash combined with yowls and screeches are heard. A random hubcap rolls down the hall and off the loading dock into the night.

"Oh, that's not good..." Goldie whispers nervously before the two girls get the same idea and shove Shellblaze out the door.

"Go see how bad it is!"

Shellblaze peeks out the door and whistles again as a scream is heard, followed by an explosion, an otherworldly roar, and the sudden appearance of a bunch of skeletal monsters from some old-fashioned horror movie that was probably scarier than need be. As the skeleton monsters lope out the door, completely disregarding the cats, Shellblaze comments, "I think it's bad."

With that happy note, the lights all go out.

Suddenly over the intercom comes Thrushtail's voice, "Ladies and gentlecats, please remain calm. We are experiencing slight technical diffi-"

The intercom cuts him off in a burst of static.

"Paranormal Activity, anyone?" Duskfern comments as emergency lights, tinted a very eerie and disconcerting shade of neon green, flick on just before they cut out too.

In the hallway, a floorboard creaks. Outside, gravel shuffles. Probably from the skeleton monsters, but whatever. A random breeze, accentuated by snow, blows in and frosts the windows on the delivery truck, which as a general rule takes at least a night.

In the darkness, someone whispers, "Boo."

A loud and girly scream is heard. The lights come on and Shellblaze is hiding behind the she-cats, who are both clutching each other and hissing at the intruder(s). The culprits can't take it anymore. Falling out of the rafters, Flametalon, Shadeleap, and Sagefoot all lose it laughing.

The girls, after reprimanding Shellblaze for being such a nice gentlecat and hiding behind them for safety, stalk across the room, grab the boys by the ears, and drag them out the door, leaving Shellblaze alone with the skeleton monsters, still somewhere out in the darkness.

"G-g-guys? Don't leave me alone out here. Guys?"

Gravel shuffles and something moans zombie-like. With a shriek, Shellblaze scampers down the hallway just as the skeleton monsters peek back in with only the whites of their eyes showing...

* * *

><p>Onstage, the clans are beginning to sit down. Backstage, Unihorse and Blackdream touch up the three performers of the night, readjusting hats, jackets, fixing furstyles and tailstyles before sending them out to the stage, where Shellblaze directs them to position.<p>

Duskfern makes sure curtains, props, and a pair of animatronics are in place and ready to go, Poppylight tunes the band/orchestra in the orchestra pit, Shrewswoop runs choreography one last time, makes sure that lights and various other contraptions are running correctly, and Sagefoot maneuvers his camera team into place.

Mountaintail and Cliffspirit take their positions in front of drumsets and on a chair with a guitar, Mossrock and Roseheart sit down in the chairs reserved for them up front, Flametalon and his crew take their positions around the room, and Shadeleap takes his place in the wings offstage.

Finally, Goldenheart brushes her fur out one last time and walks onstage as the cameras begin rolling and the live broadcast begins. The clans begin cheering. Sagefoot taps a few buttons and cats watching on TV at home see the new Tailed and Talented logo with smoke, jack o' lanterns, and various other halloween symbols decorating it. A witch's cackle is heard.

"Hello and welcome to the first episode of our 2012 Halloween specials!"

The lights go down and Goldenheart smiles knowingly in the darkness. "I thought it only fair to warn you that what you are about to see may disturb you. It may shock you! It may even _horrify_ you!"

Behind the curtain, an all too familiar cackle echoes out. Goldenheart cocks her head, widens her eyes, and finishes: "You've been warned."

She slithers backwards through the curtain and then quickly takes her place in the wings as the lights go down completely and the curtains open.

The set is a beaten-down, seemingly empty alleyway save for three cats. The first is strong but squat, wearing a bowler hat with reddish ears peeking out. When he lifts up his hat, his striking ice-blue eyes betray his identity: Hawkfrost.

The second cat is tall and handsome, and is immediately recognizable despite a 'Newsie' style hat, sweater vest, and shirt: Brambleclaw.

The third cat is dressed the most interestingly, and is known without even seeing his face. He wears a black jacket with purple tailcoats that he somehow pulls off, a top hat with a red band and a skull and crossbones, and carries a black staff with a purple orb. The cat is Tigerstar.

Taking his cue from Shrewswoop, Hawkfrost turns to his brother and whispers, "This cat is clearly a charlatan. May we hurry around the c-"

Tigerstar lunges at the pair suddenly. "Don't you dare disrespect me, little cat! Don't you dare regate or derive."

With a flick and spin of his staff, a sign marked 'Dr. Facilier's Voodoo Emporium' is revealed and lit up with ghost fire. Brambleclaw, who is playing Prince Navine, curiously crosses his paws as if impressed.

"You're in my world now, not your world..."

Tigerstar beholds a black door beneath the sign as it slowly opens.

"And I've got friends on the other side."

A few cats in the orchestra embellish eerily: "He's got friends on the other side!"

Shoving the pair through the door as Duskfern pulls a string and does away with the alleyway set, revealing a cluttered, darkened voodoo emporium, Tigerstar explains, "That's an echo, gentlecats. Just a little something we have here in Louisiana, just a little parlor trick, don't worry!"

With that final note, the music begins.

A table with three chairs is suddenly revealed in the very back as a black cat dressed to look like Tigerstar's shadow snatches the pair's hats before kicking Hawkfrost towards the table. Tigerstar reveals that he must have been a gymnast and then a cabaret dancer sometime in life as he does cartwheels, tricks, and then finishes on the table with his hat tipped.

Tigerstar reveals a set of dolls with pins sticking out of them, a chicken hanging upside down, and then opens a skull's mouth, revealing a fire trick courtesy of Goldenheart before he hurriedly closes it and sits down while his 'shadow' pushes in his chair.

The orchestra embellishes with the echo again before Tigerstar shows off some fancy card tricks with tarot cards before presenting them to the boys, who each take three per his instruction.

Beginning with Brambleclaw/Prince Navine, Tigerstar shows him his overly long 'past' card, which shows that he must be royal somewhere along his bloodline. Tigerstar spins and flips the 'present' card, showing that the poor cat is having a good life, but isn't exactly rolling in it.

With a final card trick that reveals that the rest of the tarot cards are dollar bills, Tigerstar flips the 'future' card, which shows that Prince Navine will soon have more money than he needs. But, unseen by Brambleclaw but most definitely seen by the audience, the prince on the card is lying on a lily-pad...

Tigerstar turns to Hawkfrost and flips the 'past' card(s) in an old fashioned animation style to show that he's been pushed around. Flipping the 'present' card, it shows that if Hawk was married, the poor guy'd be pushed 'round by his wife.

Palming the 'future' card and discreetly presenting it to Hawkfrost with a hidden deal embedded in it, Tigerstar takes his position behind the boys.

"Shake my hand. Come on, boys. Won't you shake a poor sinner's hand?"

Hawkfrost makes a split-second decision, as he must have when he agreed to kill Firestar, and shakes Tigerstar/Dr. Facilier's hand while clueless Brambleclaw/Prince Navine calmly takes it.

And that's all that he needs.

Duskfern and Tigerstar's 'shadow' tear all the curtains off the walls and activate the animatronics, revealing the gigantic metal mask masterpiece that they were all talking about earlier. The animatronic voodoo dolls begin banging on drums while Tigerstar takes the pendant from the movie from the hole behind the masterpiece. Taking a bone mask from his hat and placing it over his face, Tigerstar shoves the pendant at Brambleclaw.

As Brambleclaw is replaced by the unseen frog, Tigerstar can't help but finish with one more cabaret style trick and slides down stage before the lights cut out and his skull mask is the last thing seen.

With that finale, the lights come back on and the clans leap to their feet. Tigerstar's shadow joins the three cats as they take a bow. Goldenheart comes out clapping.

"Great job guys! An excellent way to start off our Halloween specials with a bang! And hats off to Thrushtail for the special effects!"

The clans give another standing ovation for Thrushtail, who nervously takes a bow.

"Next week, our Halloween special will be 'This is Halloween' from The Nightmare Before Christmas. Thank you for watching and goodnight!"

* * *

><p>Later on in the apartment complex that the crew lives in, the teenage members of the crew are sitting at the minibar with after-show snacks in paw. Duskfern sits behind the counter and dishes out pop and hot drinks to her crewmates.<p>

"See, what I want to know," she begins after pouring herself a glass of Sprite, "is how you three troublemakers called up those skeleton monsters and frosted the windows on the delivery truck in that little prank earlier."

Since, before live taping began, the team knows every little detail about the Paranormal Activity/horror movie prank that evening, they all turn on the three boys.

Flametalon sets down his glass and folds his paws. "Uh, what frost?"

The other two boys involved follow up with, "What skeleton monsters?"

"Seriously, you didn't see them?" Goldenheart asks. "You didn't have anything to do with those two things?"

"Nope," the three answer in unison.

For one moment, everyone's dead silent, looking at each other nervously with widened eyes and flicking tails.

"If you guys didn't have anything to do with them..." Shellblaze begins.

"Then who did?" Blackdream finishes, nervously sharpening her claws on the bar stool.

* * *

><p>Slowly circling the WPAC, the skeleton monsters watch...and wait.<p>

* * *

><p>Performers: Tigerstar, Hawkfrost, Brambleclaw<p>

Performance Type: Acting/Singing

Friends on the Other Side  
>from<br>Disney's Princess and the Frog

Hosts: Goldenheart

Heart of Gold Crew

Goldenheart, Host, Special Effects: Calico she-cat with golden streaks and gold eyes

Blackdream, Costume Mistress: Black she-cat and amber eyes, Goldie's best friend

Unihorse, Hair and Make-Up Artist: Yellow tabby she-cat with pink streaks and green eyes, Goldie's little sister

Flametalon, Head of Security: Red tabby tom and brown eyes, Shrewswoop's elder brother, Goldie's best tom friend

Poppylight, Guitarist and Orchestra Conductor: Auburn-furred she-cat and brown eyes

Shellblaze, Director: Light gold tabby tom and blue eyes

Sagefoot, Head Camera Cat: White-furred tom and hazel eyes

Duskfern, Set Designer: Bluish black she-cat and blue eyes

Thrushtail, Disc Jockey, Special Effects: Brown tom and brown eyes

Shrewswoop, Head Techie and Choreographer: Elegant light brown calico she-cat and hazel eyes, Flametalon's younger sister

Shadeleap, Manager: Purely black tom and green eyes

Roseheart, Chef: Pinkish-cream she-cat with black paws and blue eyes, Goldenheart and Unihorse's mother

Mossrock, Producer: Black tom with gray streaks and brown eyes, Goldenheart, Unihorse, Mountaintail, and Cliffspirit's father

Mountaintail, Guitarist: Yellow tabby tom with brown eyes, Goldenheart, Unihorse, and Cliffspirit's (half) brother

Cliffspirit, Drummer: Black tom with brown eyes, Goldenheart, Unihorse, and Mountaintail's (half) brother

Security Team: Eaglethroat (cream-colored tom), Ivyfang (white she-cat), Rosesong (pinkish cream she-cat)

Camera and Techie Crew: Cedarflight (golden tabby tom), Mossdawn (gray she-cat), Foxstorm (yellow tabby tom)

* * *

><p><strong>Part the first: Yes, I know I'm late with it. Expect one chapter every day before I get back on track with my own schedule.<strong>

**Part the second: I have decided that there will be at least 100 episodes. Maybe more, maybe less. Illogical? Maybe...but it's my head and my life.**

**Part the third: I know that I mentioned a 'Tailed and Talented' logo. I'm going to actually try to make one and then post it as the story's cover. Maybe with the Halloween embellishments? Not sure yet.**

**Part the fourth: Look up TheGuildGirl and find playlists; There should be a full playlist of every song or scene that I have used so far. Even some pieces from the 'backstage' portion. And yes, that YouTube account is mine.**

**Part the fifth: Thanks for reading and review!**


	14. Episode 14: This is Halloween

Episode 14: The Nightmare Before Christmas, This is Halloween

**Episode two on the docket for our Halloween episodes! **

**Note: I posted episode thirteen about a week ago. :3 Please read it before you get here.**

**So: my best friend, known here as Blackdream, is OBSESSED with The Nightmare Before Christmas. Last year, 'Jack Skellington' was her birthday cake. The other day, I saw a 'Jack Skellington' set of headphones and decided right then that that's my birthday present for her this year. Odd? Clearly.**

**So, while I've never seen the movie, I know the basic gist of it and decided that 'This is Halloween' is a must-have for these episodes. And on that happy note, I'm kinda weirded out by the video but still have to do this for the episode because I don't really have any other Halloween ideas up! Anyway, here we go.**

**I don't own Warriors. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Around five o' clock in the morning, things are still completely dark. Not knowing whether or not if the skeleton monsters are still there, the team has decided that they will all go in as a group to prepare for the night's episode. Therefore, the ladies and the more skittish of our crew have shoved the men of the men in front of them to walk in.<p>

"You stepped on my tail!" Shadeleap snaps at Ivyfang, who is practically clinging to him.

The other girls, who are closely following behind Flametalon, Eaglethroat, Foxstorm, Mossrock, and Mountaintail, giggle slightly when suddenly a lone rock skitters across the parking lot and stops right in front of Flametalon's feet. Duskfern and Goldenheart, who are using the red tom as a shield, peek around him. At the same time, a leaf from the trees on various greens throughout the parking lot cracks, when no one is anyone near any fallen leaf piles.

"Uh..." No one speaks except for strangled half-syllables.

"Allons-y!"

Flametalon grabs the girls behind him and runs for the door. Forgetting that stealth was their best option and not even bothering to wonder what 'Allons-y' means, the others run for the doorway that Goldenheart is now hurriedly unlocking. She holds it open while Flametalon holds open the other while the other barrel through the door. In the next moment, the pair slam the doors and lock them quickly, deterring any possible attacks from the skeleton monsters.

"Fantastic."

Everyone stares nervously at the doors. Their attention is so focused on it that they don't notice...

"Whatcha guys doin'?"

Everyone jumps and screams. The girls quickly hide behind the boys for protection.

Unihorse and Blackdream glance at each other before they fall over each other and begin laughing.

"Not nice!" the girls shriek while the two troublemakers start laughing down the hallway.

Suddenly the door shakes and everyone jumps backwards.

"Forget. Everything. And. Run," Goldenheart squeaks out before taking off down the hallway with her sister and best friend close at paw.

The door bulges as whoever's behind it throws themselves bodily against it.

"_What they said!_" Poppylight yells before grabbing Duskfern, Shrewswoop, and Blackdream and racing down the hallway towards the safety of the green and wardrobe rooms. Everyone follows at various speeds.

Slowly, the lock finally pops and Tigerheart innocently peeks inside. "Hello? Anyone?"

He steps half inside and calls out, "Someone called me here for a wardrobe fitting for tonight's performance! Anyone!"

He is again answered with silence.

Suddenly a bony hand reaches inside and wraps around Tigerheart's hind legs. Tigerheart jumps and looks down at it.

"What the-AHHH!"

The skeleton monsters claim their first victim.

* * *

><p>Onstage, after several hours of set prep, rehearsal, and about half an hour in hair and make-up for each cat, the clans begin to file inside at six forty-five. Fifteen minutes to showtime. Backstage, things are in turmoil, as one important gentlecat is not present.<p>

Shellblaze paces backstage through the cast. "Once again, if _any_one has _any_ idea of where Tigerheart is, we need to know practically yesterday!"

Blackdream storms onstage with the Jack Skellington pumpkin scarecrow/skull costume in tow. Since it would take about ten minutes to put on and hook up, since the scarecrow costume burns away to reveal the costume proper, she's not exactly the happiest she-cat in the universe.

"You have about TEN seconds to say anything or I s-"

"Blackdream, language please!" Goldenheart calls from the wings, where her mother is fussing over her puffballish bed-head tail with a brush and a can of furspray.

Unihorse strolls on, grabs the costume, grabs the nearest cat she can get to (in this case, the unlucky gent is Blackstar), and drags him off while Blackdream trails behind guiltily. The idea that Blackstar, the cat who practically embodies Jack Skellington, could play her favorite character never crossed her mind.

"Right, guys, ten minutes to showtime!" Shrewswoop calls before gathering everyone together. "Let's run it one more time, and a five six seven eight!"

While Thrushtail flips the disc and Shrewswoop runs the clan, Sagefoot, Mossrock, Shadeleap, Duskfern, and the techie crew make sure everything is ready to go while Roseheart finally finishes fixing Goldie up. The chef begins passing out last minute snacks to everyone for extra energy.

"Five minutes!" Shellblaze announces. "Is he ready?"

Blackstar strolls out in costume. Shellblaze quickly hands him over to Duskfern, who places him on a post behind part one of the set. Shadeleap, who will be playing narrator for the beginning scene, takes a seat in the orchestra as Poppylight rises to the conductor's stand and signals the first violinist to begin tuning the orchestra. The sisters' brothers take their positions behind their respective instruments.

Roseheart joins her husband in her special chair reserved just for her while Unihorse and Blackdream, now at ease, take their positions in the wings. Shrewswoop finishes running the cast and races to the booth to fix lights and make sure everything else techie is in order. Thrushtail takes his place in the DJ's loft while everyone cheers upon noticing him.

Duskfern races to take her place by the set of ropes that she will use to switch between set parts and finds that Shellblaze is waiting for her. He has been a nice doll and numbered the strings for her, which she had been planning to do but never has time to complete. She meows a thank you to Shellblaze, who touches her paw before going to sit down. Slightly stunned by this act of kindness and the innocent touch, Duskfern takes her seat and looks up at her own personal viewing screen, ready to go.

Fianlly, Flametalon brushes past Goldie and whispers, "We found a tuft of Tigerheart's fur stuck to the door-jam. We're investigating."

"Thanks, Flame," she whispers to her best friend before high-pawing him and waiting for Sagefoot's cue.

Upon receiving it, Goldenheart walks onstage as the white tom runs the opener for the cats at home. The clans cheer as the hostess takes her place at center stage, in front of the red curtain.

"Greetings, clancats! Welcome to episode two of our Halloween 2012 specials!"

The lights cut out and a scream is heard as Goldie grins before beginning her eerie monologue.

"I thought it only fair to warn you that what you are about to see may disturb you. It may shock you! It may even _horrify_ you!"

Someone screams in the background. Goldie puffs out her tail (while Roseheart facepaws as her hard work is ruined) and arches her back in that stereotypical Halloween cat appearance before hissing, "You've been warned."

While Goldenheart races backstage to brush down her fur to ward off her mother's wrath, the clans cheer as the curtain opens upon a string of trees with various holiday motifs carved into them. Shadeleap adjusts his microphone and begins to narrate.

"'Twas a long time ago, longer now than it seems, in a place that perhaps you've seen in your dreams. For the story that you're about to be told took place in the holiday worlds of old."

Cedarflight and Shrewswoop, as if in sync, pan their cameras and spotlight across the Easter and Thanksgiving trees. They pan across the Christmas tree as Shadeleap continues.

"Now, you've probably wondered where holidays come from."

The camera and spotlight settle upon the Halloween tree. Duskfern paws a few buttons and the Jack o' Lanterns nose spins before the tree slowly opens up...

"And if you haven't, I'd say it's time you begun..."

With that happy note, Duskfern pulls on the set one rope that Shellblaze so nicely labeled and continues to the second layer of the set.

The music begins as the camera focuses on Blackstar (though the clans don't know that yet), pinned up to a sign that says, 'Halloween Town'. He spins and points the way into the darkness as set three collapses into a graveyard set as the clans begin. Four ShadowClan cats from yesterday and today cast their shadows on tombstones and begins singing.

Poppylight casts white ghost shaped lights on set four as they twirl through the town. The ShadowClan cats who would rather not be the center of attention sing these parts from the orchestra pit.

Set five is only a bed that the spotlight sweeps under to reveal Rowanclaw, who sneers his line, "I am the one hiding under your bed, teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red!"

The camera and spotlight continue on to the next Halloween Town monster, played by Littlecloud; "I am the one hiding under your stairs, fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair!"

The set continues to three coffins, two upright and one fallen down. The music continues and their occupants throw open the lids and one drops down; Ratscar, Smokefoot, Owlclaw, and Scorchfur. They stroll outside, singing in a way that would make opera singers proud.

Snaketail, playing our mayor, sings his line as the camera focuses on him. The camera and spotlight continue on...

Olivenose, playing, get this, an actual_ cat_, jumps onto a trash can before quickly leaping off as Dawnpelt, Flametail, and Russetfur pop out of it, break through walls, and open a grate. Tallpoppy and Whitewater, having as much fun as an elder can have, fly by on brooms, singing happily.

Starlingwing, fresh out of apprenticeship, is having the time of his life playing a walking, talking tree who orders that "Everybody scream" before the cats in the orchestra embellish, playing the skeletons hanging from his branches.

The camera continues on to the third monster, Ferretclaw, who cycles by on a unicycle. "I am the clown with the tearaway face, here in a flash and gone without a trace!"

Tawnypelt, playing Sally, sings eerily, "I am the 'who' when you call, 'Who's there?' I am the wind blowing through your hair."

Suddenly, in a role played by an insecure Redwillow in the orchestra, a shadow with an indistinct shape flies across a moon and intones, "I am the shadow on the moon at night, filling your dreams with to the brim with fright!"

The clans begin marching into the final part of the set. A pair of kits peek out of a cauldron while their mom and dad embrace their kits while singing the line.

Finally, Owlclaw drags in a wooden horse with the scarecrow-costumed Blackstar astride it.

Waving torches and swaying back and forth, the clan makes a path for their leader. Blackstar leans down and snatches a torch from a warrior's paw before swallowing it, standing, doing a couple dance moves, and then finally leaping into a shallow horse trough.

Slowly, the final result, the Jack Skellington/Blackstar we all know, rises from the water and rises to his full height as the song comes to an end.

"Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween!"

The scene finishes as the lights cut out.

The clans begin cheering but do not deliver the coveted standing ovation. However, ShadowClan was still amazing!

Goldenheart walks onstage after gathering the insecure cats from the orchestra. Redwillow, for some odd reason, has a shocked look on his face.

"Excellent job, ShadowClan! Please give one more hand for our orchestra and our spec effects tomcat, Thrushtail!"

Thrushtail, in the DJ loft, bears a similar facial expression to Redwillow. But he still stands and takes a bow.

"Next week, we will be reading what has popularly been declared as one of the scariest poems ever written. Thank you for watching and good night!"

* * *

><p>Later, in the apartment complex, the teens are swapping ghost stories over the fireplace and marshmallows in the commons room that they all share.<p>

Suddenly someone knocks on the door and Flametalon, still raptly listening to Poppylight's story, walks over and opens it. Redwillow, trembling down to the tiniest hair on his tail, walks inside and stops at the door to wait for Poppylight to finish.

When she's done, everyone, now noticing that they have a visitor, turn to Redwillow.

"Hey, Red! What's up?" Blackdream declares from her spot on the floor.

"I-I-I..."

Realizing that something's wrong when they notice the poor guy shaking, Duskfern, the motherly one of the teens, guides him to a chair.

"What's wrong?"

"I...I didn't say my line. Earlier, during the song."

"What do ya mean?" Shrewswoop asks, cocking her head. "We all heard you say it. None of us knew that your voice was that deep!"

"You heard me...I didn't say my line. That wasn't my voice."

This fact settles in among the HG crew.

"I don't mean to make this creepier than this is," Thrushtail chimes in, "But when I went to make the bats and shadow for that scene, me being in charge of spec effects and all...they disappeared before showtime. I made one another cut-out with the bats..."

"But I couldn't find it when I was supposed to be fitting it over the spotlight," Shrewswoop finishes.

These two new facts take a moment to settle in. Silently, Duskfern slides over to Shellblaze and nervously takes his paw, a move unseen by everyone in the crew.

"So...who did say that line? And where did the shadow come from?"

"Again, not to make this creepier, but...my crew and I found these outside."

Flametalon holds up a plastic bag with a few matted tufts of dark brown tabby fur that is so clearly Tigerheart's that everyone immediately understands.

"I don't think that Tigerheart just didn't show up," Flametalon finishes, slowly lowering the bag. "I have a feeling that something funky's going on at Tailed and Talented."

* * *

><p>Deep below the WPAC, an unseen entity throws Tigerheart into a small cat carrier that he can barely lie down in.<p>

"Whoa, wait! Who are you? Where am I? Hello? Hello? Someone? Anyone! Help me!"

Tigerheart is left screaming in the darkness as his captor slowly closes a stone door on the scene...

* * *

><p>Performers: ShadowClan (Alive and Deceased) feat. Blackstar as Jack<p>

Performance Type: Acting/Singing

This is Halloween  
>from<br>Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas

Hosts: Goldenheart

Heart of Gold Crew

Goldenheart, Host: Calico she-cat with golden streaks and gold eyes

Blackdream, Costume Mistress: Black she-cat with colorful brown swirls around her amber eyes, Goldie's best friend

Unihorse, Hair and Make-Up Artist: Yellow tabby she-cat with pink streaks and green eyes, Goldie's little sister

Flametalon, Head of Security: Red tabby tom and brown eyes, Shrewswoop's elder brother, Goldie's best tom friend

Poppylight, Guitarist and Orchestra Conductor: Auburn-furred she-cat and brown eyes

Shellblaze, Director: Light gold tabby tom and blue eyes

Sagefoot, Head Camera Cat: White-furred tom and hazel eyes

Duskfern, Set Designer: Bluish black she-cat and blue eyes

Thrushtail, Disc Jockey, Special Effects: Brown tom and brown eyes

Shrewswoop, Head Techie and Choreographer: Elegant light brown calico she-cat and hazel eyes, Flametalon's little sister

Shadeleap, Manager: Purely black tom and green eyes

Roseheart, Chef: Pinkish-cream she-cat with black paws and blue eyes, Goldenheart and Unihorse's mother

Mossrock, Producer: Black tom with gray streaks and brown eyes, Goldenheart, Unihorse, Mountaintail, and Cliffspirit's father

Mountaintail, Guitarist: Yellow tabby tom with brown eyes, Goldenheart, Unihorse, and Cliffspirit's (half) brother

Cliffspirit, Drummer: Black tom with brown eyes, Goldenheart, Unihorse, and Mountaintail's (half) brother

Security Team: Eaglethroat (cream-colored tom), Ivyfang (white she-cat), Rosesong (yellowish-cream she-cat)

Camera and Techie Crew: Cedarflight (golden tabby tom), Mossdawn (gray she-cat), Foxstorm (yellow tabby tom)

* * *

><p><strong>Part the first: Oooooh...Creepsville...<strong>

**Part the second: I have decided that there will be at least 100 episodes. Maybe more, maybe less. Illogical? Maybe...but it's my head and my life.**

**Part the third: I've decided that, while stop-motion isn't exactly my favorite form of movie-making, this scene is still pretty impressive, yes?**

**Part the fourth: Look up TheGuildGirl and find playlists; There should be a full playlist of every song or scene that I have used so far. Even some pieces from the 'backstage' portion. And yes, that YouTube account is mine.**

**Part the fifth: Thanks for reading and review!**


	15. Episode 15: Edgar Allen Poe, The Raven

Episode 15: Edgar Allen Poe, The Raven

**Episode three on the docket for our Halloween episodes! **

**Note: I posted episode fourteen just yesterday. Please read it before you get here.**

**Right, as a general rule, poems by Edgar Allen Poe are practically synonymous with Halloween. Which one, in this case? What has been declared the scariest poem ever: The Raven.**

**I've read The Raven before, but I never really understood how it was scary. Now that I'm older and better with reading comprehension, it's completely _terrifying_. Am I odd? Obviously.**

**I don't own Warriors or anything I mention in the following text. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Stepping on my tail, stepping on my tail!"<p>

"Okay, sorry! But I don't think that you'll want me way back here when something jumps out of a dark corridor and leaps straight for your throat!"

Flametalon and Goldenheart are moving downwards into the depths of WPAC, looking for any signs of Tigerheart, the skeleton monsters, or whatever was caught singing Redwillow's line and flying across the moon prop in last week's performance.

"Fair enough," Flametalon replies before continuing forward.

Suddenly the sound of a door creaking open is heard. With a yelp, the two flatten themselves against the wall.

"You heard that, right?" someone whispers.

"Uh, duh," the two answer in sync, thinking that the other asked the question. They then glance at each other as they realize their error.

"Hello? You guys heard that, right?"

Instinctively, the two unsheathe their claws and hiss at the newcomer. Slowly, a dark gray tom with bright blue eyes melts from the shadows.

"Snap on a cracker, Skysoul, you're going to cut like five years from our lives!" Goldie growls before retracting her claws. The newcomer grins.

"You do know that it's around five o' clock up on the surface world? We need to start getting ready for the show tonight."

"I told you to get your dumb watch fixed," Goldenheart chastises Flametalon as he taps the small clock face on his paw. It's stuck permanently at twelve noon. Or midnight, however you want to look at it.

While the trio has been talking about the time, a hidden door at the very end of the hallway has slowly opened up.

Goldie's ears prick as she hears the sound of the stone slamming against the wooden wall. Everyone freezes and stares down the hallway toward the sound. The stone hits against the wall again.

"We'll worry about Tigerheart later; run!"

With various speeds, the two toms and the she-cat run down the opposite way and up the stairs, slamming the door at the top.

* * *

><p>Onstage, since tonight's performance is simply a poem, only a few things need to be done. Mainly, trying to figure out the appropriate lighting.<p>

"Let's try the red light!" Duskfern calls up to Shrewswoop in the booth as the clans begin to file in. Shrewswoop gives a paws-up and then flicks a switch. Instead of a nice, clean red, the stage and the black-blue she-cat is bathed in an eerie green, much like when this entire mess began.

"Okay, the red that isn't green," Duskfern snaps.

Shrewswoop sheepishly flicks on the red light. Duskfern looks around the stage and then down at Shellblaze, who is helping the set designer to decide. He shakes his head and Duskfern looks back up.

"Right, Shrewswoop! Maybe a blue?"

Shrewswoop flicks the switch and the stage is bathed a nice shade of blue. Duskfern glances down at Shellblaze again, who nods. Now that the stage is set, the three members of the crew withdraw backstage.

"I don't care if we're behind schedule, we need to find my Sissy!" Unihorse is screeching at Shadeleap while her father tries to calm her down.

"Wait, say what?" Shellblaze interrupts.

"Goldenheart, Flametalon, and Skysoul are nowhere to be found," Blackdream calmly responds, walking by with a half-eaten roll in her left paw. She takes a bite and comments, "Gosh, these are delicious!"

Suddenly a hatch flies open in the center of the stage and three pairs of ears peek out. A pair of bright blue eyes peeks over the edge.

"It's just backstage. Ow! Watch where you put your claws, chica!"

"Reacting!" Goldie hisses.

"By clawing my tail to death?"

"I thought it was a snake, I promise!"

"Why on earth would there be snakes down here?" Flametalon asks.

"It's a _basement_! Do you know what people find in their basements? Alien husks! With monsters that slither down your throat and leap out of your stomach in the middle of dinnertime!"

There is dead silence for a moment before finally the boys crawl out.

"I'm going to have to take a rain check on that dinner offer, guys," Skysoul whispers before crawling away to the greenroom to pick up the poem.

"What? Am I really the only teen here who's seen _Alien_?" Goldenheart asks as she crawls out and slams the hatch shut.

"Um, yes," Poppylight answers before walking away, holding her stomach nervously.

"Showtime in five!" Sagefoot darts backstage before running back out.

Skysoul reappears, holding the poem in paw. Duskfern quickly drags him into position behind the curtain. A green light pops on.

"Blue! We agreed on a blue light!" Duskfern screeches.

Shrewswoop, who is in the wings catching a quick last-second snack (the poem takes about eight minutes to read if you want to catch every line), looks up curiously.

"I didn't..."

"Let's move!"

Shrewswoop, having nothing to do but go up and see who's messing around in the booth, sets her snack down, passes the crew as they sit down in the front row. Backstage, Goldenheart glances at the green light and shivers, clearly remembering the scary-movie alien scene she was just talking about, and walks out as Sagefoot cues her in. He runs the at-home title screen, which this week is made up of a black cat's tail and a pair of green eyes in placed of the 'a' and 'e' in 'Tailed'.

When the clans are finished cheering, Goldenheart steps forward so she's free of the light and takes a bow

"Greetings, clancats! Welcome to episode three of our Halloween 2012 specials!"

The lights cut out and a raven's screech is heard as Goldie grins before beginning her eerie monologue.

"I thought it only fair to warn you that what you are about to see may disturb you. It may shock you! It may even _horrify_ you!"

A chainsaw revs in the background. Goldenheart growls, "You've been warned."

Goldenheart glances at the green light and then at the booth before dashing offstage and into the audience. The curtains open and Skysoul is sitting on a stool with the poem propped up on a music stand in front of them. The light has still not changed, even though Shrewswoop should've gotten up there already. Skysoul takes a breath and begins reading in a gentle yet eerie tone.

"Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, weak and weary,  
>Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore-<br>While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping,  
>As of some one gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door-<br>'Tis some visitor,' I muttered, 'tapping at my chamber door-  
>Only this and nothing more.'<p>

"Ah, distinctly I remember it was in the bleak December;  
>And each separate dying ember wrought its ghost upon the floor.<br>Eagerly I wished the morrow;-vainly I had sought to borrow  
>From my books surcease of sorrow for the lost Lenore-<br>For the rare and radiant maiden whom the angels name Lenore-  
>Nameless <em>here<em> for evermore.

"And the silken, sad, uncertain rustling of each purple curtain  
>Thrilled me-filled me with fantastic terrors never felt before;<br>So that now, to the still beating of my heart, I stood repeating,  
>'Tis some visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door-<br>Some late visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door;-  
>This it is and nothing more."<p>

"Presently my soul grew stronger; hesitating then no longer,  
>'Sir,' said I, 'or Madam, truly your forgiveness I implore;<br>But the fact is I was napping, and so gently you came rapping,  
>And so faintly you came tapping, tapping at my chamber door;-<br>Darkness there and nothing more.

"Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there wondering, fearing,  
>Doubting, dreaming dreams no mortal ever dared to dream before;<br>But the silence was unbroken, and the stillness gave no token,  
>And the only word there spoken was the whispered word, 'Lenore?'<br>This I whispered, and an echo murmured back the word, 'Lenore!'-  
>Merely this and nothing more.<p>

"Back into the chamber turning, all my soul within me burning,  
>Soon again I heard a tapping somewhat louder than before.<br>'Surely,' said I, 'surely that is something at my window lattice;  
>Let me see, then, what thereat is, and this mystery explore;-<br>'Tis the wind and nothing more!'

"Open here I flung the shutter, when, with many a flirt and flutter,  
>In there stepped a stately Raven of the saintly days of yore;<br>Not the least obeisance made he; not a minute stopped or stayed he;  
>But, with mien of lord of lady, perched above my chamber door-<br>Perched upon a bust of Pallas just above my chamber door-  
>Perched, and sat, and nothing more.<p>

"Then this ebony bird beguiling my sad fancy into smiling,  
>By the grave and stern decorum of the countenance it wore,<br>'Though thy crest be shorn and shaven, thou,' I said, 'art sure no craven,  
>Ghastly grim and ancient Raven wandering from the Nightly shore-<br>Tell me what thy lordly name is on the Night's Plutonian shore!"  
>Quoth the Raven, 'Nevermore.'<p>

"Much I marveled this ungainly fowl to hear discourse so plainly  
>Though its answer little meaning-little relevancy bore;<br>For we cannot help agreeing that no living human being  
>Ever yet was blest with seeing bird above his chamber door-<br>Bird or beast upon the sculptured bust above his chamber door,  
>With such name as 'Nevermore.'<p>

"But the Raven, sitting lonely on the placid bust, spoke only  
>Tat one word, as if his soul in that one word he did outpour.<br>Nothing further then he uttered-not a feather then he fluttered-  
>Till I scarcely more than muttered 'Other friends have flown before-<br>On the morrow _he_ will leave me, as my hopes have flow before.'  
>Then the bird said 'Nevermore.'<p>

"Startled at the stillness broken by reply so aptly spoken,  
>'Doubtless,' said I, 'what it utters is its only stock and store<br>Caught from some unhappy master whom unmerciful Disaster  
>Followed fast and followed faster till his songs one burden bore-<br>Till the dirges of his Hope that melancholy burden bore  
>Of 'Never-nevermore.'<p>

"But the raven still beguiling my sad fancy into smiling,  
>Straight I wheeled a cushioned seat in front of bird, and bust and door;<br>Then, upon the velvet sinking, I betook myself to linking  
>Fancy unto fancy, thinking what this ominous bird of yore-<br>What this grim, ungainly, ghastly, gaunt and ominous bird of yore  
>Meant in croaking 'Nevermore.'<p>

"This I sat engaged in guessing, but no syllable expressing  
>To the fowl whose fiery eyes now burned into my bosom's core;<br>This and more I sat divining, with my head at ease reclining  
>On the cushion's velvet lining that the lamp-light gloated o'er,<br>But whose velvet violet lining with the lamp-light gloating o'er,  
><em>She<em> shall press, ah, nevermore!

"Then, methought, the air grew denser, perfumed from an unseen censer  
>Swung by Seraphim whose foot-falls tinkled on the tufted floor.<br>'Wretch,' I cried, 'thy God hath lent thee-by these angels he hath sent thee  
>Respite-respite and nepenthe, from thy memories of Lenore;<br>Quaff, oh quaff this kind nepenthe and forget this lost Lenore!"  
>Quoth the Raven 'Nevermore.'<p>

"'Prophet!' said I, 'thing of evil!-prophet still, if bird of devil!-  
>Whether Tempter sent, or whether tempest tossed thee here ashore,<br>Desolate yet all undaunted, on this desert land enchanted-  
>On this home by Horror haunted-tell me truly, I implore-<br>Is there-is there balm in Gilead?-tell me-tell me, I implore!'  
>Quoth the Raven 'Nevermore.'<p>

"'Prophet!" said I, 'thing of evil-prophet still, if bird or devil!  
>By that Heaven that bends above us-by that God we both adore-<br>Tell this soul with sorrow laden if, within the distant Aidenn,  
>It shall clasp a sainted maiden whom the angels name Lenore-<br>Clasp a rare and radiant maiden whom the angels name Lenore.'  
>Quoth the Raven 'Nevermore.'<p>

"'Be that word our sign in parting, bird or fiend!' I shrieked, upstarting-  
>'Get thee back into the tempest and the Night's Plutonian shore!<br>Leave no black plume as a token of that lie thy soul hath spoken!  
>Leave my loneliness unbroken!-quit the bust above my door!<br>Take thy beak from out my heart, and take thy form from off my door!'  
>Quoth the Raven 'Nevermore.'<p>

"And the Raven, never flitting, still is sitting, still is sitting  
>On the pallid bust of Pallas just above my chamber door;<br>And his eyes have all the seeming of a demon's that is dreaming,  
>And the lamp-light o'er him streaming throws his shadow on the floor;<br>And my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor  
>Shall be lifted-"<p>

Sky stands, taking the poem from the stand, and, though his mouth forms the final, accursed word, the voice that says it is not his.

"Nevermore!"

This voice, deep and with a hair-/fur-raising echo and tone to it, races across the room, raising the simple word into what sounds distinctly like a raven's 'caw' before disappearing, dragging with it the green light, leaving the dark blue light that we've all been waiting for.

"By StarClan," Mousefur whispers from her place in a nice padded chair in the front seat. She rises to her feet and begins clapping. Skysoul and the crew all stand still with jaws at various intervals, wondering who on the blessed planet finished the poem and performed the nice little light trick at the end.

While a standing ovation is given and Skysoul blinks before taking a bow, the crew glances up at Thrushtail, who, though he doesn't have such a deep voice, could have been behind the light trick. He nervously shakes his head before pointing at the booth with one extended claw.

The crew glances back and sees that there is no one in the booth. No one who could have done the odd light trick. No one who could have finished the poem with the audio warping.

No Shrewswoop.

Flametalon and his crew leap to their feet and take off down the aisle while Goldenheart scrambles onstage so they can finish the show and launch an investigation.

"Excellently read, my friend!" Goldie highpaws Sky while the pair worriedly glance at the booth.

"Next week, we'll be having our only instrumental performance for Halloween 2012. Thanks for coming, folks!"

Sky takes another bow while the clans cheer before they all file out. Then the two leap from the stage and practically race each other down the aisle.

Thankfully, Shrewswoop's okay, with a cup of hot vanilla and the remainder of her snack from earlier, courtesy of her big brother. But the poor thing looks like a bottle-brush and she's shaking to no end. Unihorse is holding her free paw, acting like the best friend that she is.

"I don't know...I walked in and there was just...something. I don't know what it was, though. I just hid under the stairs while Skysoul read."

Flametalon's crew are cordoning off the sound and lighting booth while their leader pats his sister's back.

The rest of the crew arrives at the back and stare curiously at the now-cordoned booth before turning to Shrewswoop.

"You okay?" Roseheart asks, sitting down by the tiny she-cat.

"Yeah. Can we just go home?"

The crew rises and start back down the aisle. Skysoul stays back and stares curiously at the booth before following after them. He's too late to see the rest of Shrewswoop's roll levitate off of the stool and float away...

* * *

><p>Later, in the apartment complex's commons room, the teens are, naturally, watching horror movies in the dark. Specifically? <span>The Shining<span>. You know...

"Heeeeeeeeeere's Johnny!"

While the girls cower together on and next to the reclining chair and help cover each other's eyes when the word 'redruM' is read in the mirror, the boys are on the edge of their seat with Blackdream between them, armed with the popcorn bowl, watching raptly. Boys/tomboy girls and horror movies. Worst possible combination.

When the movie ends, who else but Blackdream lunges for Shadeleap's coveted director's cut of The Exorcist, which has been lying in wait by the TV in hope that it would be watched. It's practically begging to, anyway.

"Right, girls, upstairs, my apartment, lights all on, first one there gets the bed!" Duskfern calls as the girls execute a one-hundred meter dash for the stairs that would make Michael Johnson proud.

Though Unihorse and Shrewswoop weren't downstairs, they have been watching the movie through a grate on the floor in Unihorse's hot pink-covered room. If her mother knew what she was doing though, she'd probably be grounded permanently.

"So, what exactly did you see in the booth?" Unihorse asks, sitting back.

"I told you already. Something dark and black..."

"Yeah, yeah, but what was it shaped like?"

"A cat."

"And? Eyes? Ears? Different-colored paws?"

"I didn't seen anything, Unihorse! Now can we just go to bed? I'm tired of watching horror movies."

"Who put a burr under you saddle, geez!" Unihorse snaps.

"No one! I'm just done for the night!"

Shrewswoop jumps up and stomps out.

As the girls pop in a comedy musical in Duskfern's apartment, they hear Shrewswoop storm past. Poppylight stands up and walks to the door, tossing it open just as Shrewswoop slams her door shut.

"Who put a chip in her shoulder?" Ivyfang whispers curiously.

The sound of something breaking is heard.

"Hoo boy," Goldie whispers. "As if we needed any more trouble."

* * *

><p>Tigerheart's cage is slowly opened a roll is dropped in front of him before it's slammed shut again.<p>

"Hey! Only a coward hides himself from his prisoners! Who are you?"

The black shape moves into position in front of the cage so Tigerheart can see. The normally cool and collect tomcat puffs up like a bottle-brush and hisses.

And with that, the creature disappears, leaving a single word in his wake. You probably already know what it is.

"Nevermore..."

* * *

><p>Performers: Skysoul (Shadows of the Sky)<p>

Performance Type: Poetry

The Raven  
>by<br>Edgar Allen Poe

Hosts: Goldenheart

Heart of Gold Crew

Goldenheart, Host: Calico she-cat with golden streaks and gold eyes

Blackdream, Costume Mistress: Black she-cat with colorful brown swirls around her amber eyes, Goldie's best friend

Unihorse, Hair and Make-Up Artist: Yellow tabby she-cat with pink streaks and green eyes, Goldie's little sister, Shrewswoop's best friend

Flametalon, Head of Security: Red tabby tom and brown eyes, Shrewswoop's elder brother, Goldie's best tom friend

Poppylight, Guitarist and Orchestra Conductor: Auburn-furred she-cat and brown eyes

Shellblaze, Director: Light gold tabby tom and blue eyes

Sagefoot, Head Camera Cat: White-furred tom and hazel eyes

Duskfern, Set Designer: Bluish black she-cat and blue eyes

Thrushtail, Disc Jockey, Special Effects: Brown tom and brown eyes

Shrewswoop, Head Techie and Choreographer: Elegant light brown calico she-cat and hazel eyes, Flametalon's little sister, Unihorse's best friend

Shadeleap, Manager: Purely black tom and green eyes

Roseheart, Chef: Pinkish-cream she-cat with black paws and blue eyes, Goldenheart and Unihorse's mother

Mossrock, Producer: Black tom with gray streaks and brown eyes, Goldenheart, Unihorse, Mountaintail, and Cliffspirit's father

Mountaintail, Guitarist: Yellow tabby tom with brown eyes, Goldenheart, Unihorse, and Cliffspirit's (half) brother

Cliffspirit, Drummer: Black tom with brown eyes, Goldenheart, Unihorse, and Mountaintail's (half) brother

Security Team: Eaglethroat (cream-colored tom), Ivyfang (white she-cat), Rosesong (yellowish-cream she-cat)

Camera and Techie Crew: Cedarflight (golden tabby tom), Mossdawn (gray she-cat), Foxstorm (yellow tabby tom)

* * *

><p><strong>Part the first: Oooooh...Creepsville...<strong>

**Part the second: I have decided that there will be at least 100 episodes. Maybe more, maybe less. Illogical? Maybe...but it's my head and my life.**

**Part the third: I've decided that, while stop-motion isn't exactly my favorite form of movie-making, this scene is still pretty impressive, yes?**

**Part the fourth: Look up TheGuildGirl and find playlists; There should be a full playlist of every song or scene that I have used so far. Even some pieces from the 'backstage' portion. And yes, that YouTube account is mine.**

**Part the fifth: Thanks for reading and review!**


	16. Episode 16: A Mad Man with a Box

Episode 16: Murray Gold, A Mad Man with a Box

**Episode four on the docket for our Halloween episodes! **

**Note: I posted episode fifteen about ten minutes ago. Please read it before you get here.**

**So: this one isn't exactly scary. I would just say that the beginning part is a bit eerie and the notes kind of sound Halloweenish. Like, the good parts about Halloween. Is there such a thing as a good part of Halloween? Somewhere, way back in history.**

**If you recognize the composer's name or even the song name, then you have an awesome life. Go Whovians!**

**I don't own Warriors, the pure genius of Murray Gold, _Doctor Who_, or anything I mention in the following text. Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>"I really can't stand my sister," Flametalon hisses as he joins the dinner table. His fur is spiky and messed up and he honest to goodness looks like a cat-ginger-headed David Tennant.<p>

"Still grumpy?" Unihorse asks, picking through her lunch. She finally pushes the plate of fish away and puts her head in her paws.

"No, those crashes you heard last night was her skipping through a meadow with her pet unicorn. Of _course_ she's still grumpy!" Flametalon scrapes his food out onto Eaglethroat, the kitty garbage disposal's, plate. Eaglethroat eagerly picks up his fork and is about to stab a piece of cod when Poppylight reaches over and snatches it and gobbles it down.

Everyone stares at her.

"What? I'm still a growing she-cat." Poppylight then chases down the fish with a glass of water.

Suddenly Shellblaze runs into the room, snatches a pawful of croutons from Eaglethroat's plate, gobbles them down, and grabs Duskfern before dragging her back out again.

"What do you think that was about?" Flametalon asks when the pair are gone.

"I dunno," Shadeleap answers. "Maybe Shrewswoop?"

Right at the moment, the said she-cat walks in.

"Oh boy, speak of the devil," Blackdream whimpers. She grabs the apple from poor Eaglethroat's plate before getting up to wash her plate and then go check that the orchestra's outfits are all skin tone compatible and whatever other fashionable junk...

Shrewswoop takes her plate and then sits down between Goldenheart and Poppylight. Despite the fact that the poor thing's the problem, she isn't exactly in the best of shape either. Her fur's matted and messy and her eyes are dull instead of a normally bright tone.

"Hi, Shrewswoop," Unihorse whispers. Shrewswoop mutters out a hi before taking a bite of her fish.

"Are you okay, honey?" Poppylight asks, gently laying a paw across the poor she-cat's back.

"No. I feel like a mess. And I'm scared that something's wrong with me."

"No, you're not a mess." Goldenheart lifts her head and looks pointedly at Unihorse. Understanding, Unihorse scoots over.

"You two reconcile; we have to go start setting up the show."

Unihorse nods and takes her best friend's paw while the rest of them stand up, sneak a berry each from Eaglethroat's plate, put away their empty plates, and start moving out.

Unihorse, one of the few kids these days who actually likes veggies, grabs a bit of lettuce from Eaglethroat's plate and begins shredding it into tiny pieces before eating it.

"So...how are you feeling?" Unihorse asks.

"Like the world's biggest mousebrain. I'm sorry I was so rude last week, Uni."

"Hey, you're okay. I was being a bit too nosy about what you saw up there."

"So...we're okay?"

"Yeah, we're okay."

The two she-cats stand up and hug. Poor Eaglethroat is about the stab at and eat the last piece of food on his plate, a strawberry. Just then, Shrewswoop grabs it as the pair walk out, throws it in the air, and swallows it whole, leaving Eaglethroat with only an empty plate.

* * *

><p>Outside, on the loading dock, Duskfern and Shellblaze are staring at a message left on the wall.<p>

"I really don't like this. Not at all," Duskfern finally whispers nervously, sitting down and folding her tail over her paws.

"I don't either. But what exactly do we do about it?" Shellblaze replies.

"Wash it off? Paint something over it? Close off the loading dock and forget about it?"

"That won't solve the problem, Dusk."

"Then what will?"

Shellblaze gently takes Duskfern's paw. She looks down at it before up at him.

"How about we leave it so Flametalon and his crew can take a look at it and investigate?"

"Okay..."

"Come on. The others will be wondering what we're doing."

* * *

><p>Onstage, Poppylight is moving chairs, music stands, and glancing every few moments at her conductor's layout so she knows where everyone needs to go. Thrushtail and a slightly less grumpy Shrewswoop are checking a pair of smoke machines. Shadeleap and Mossrock check over the schedule for tonight and then shake paws as they come to a conclusion.<p>

Roseheart, Mountaintail, and Cliffspirit all welcome the clans as they enter, as dinner has been served and a drumset and guitarist are not required for the performance.

Sagefoot and his crew steady and move cameras into position. Foxstorm, tonight playing the roving camera man, hoists a camera onto his shoulder and sits comfortably on the edge of the stage, waiting for the show to begin.

Flametalon takes the final cordons off of the sound booth and allows his now more-mellow sister back in. He then follows her in and props the door open, just in case.

Blackdream checks costumes backstage while Unihorse is in charge of her sister's fur tonight. This time her sister has already done it herself. However, Unihorse does not approved and gets straight to undoing it all.

"It was set, it was set, it was set!" Goldenheart is screeching as Unihorse starts yanking a brush through her fur. Just then, Duskfern and Shellblaze race in, still holding paws. The three girls freeze and glance at their locked paws before looking back up with knowing smirks on their faces.

"Hmmm, I see a little somethin' somethin' going on here!" Blackdream announces, handing Leopardstar her cello and sending her out.

Nervously, the two let each other go. Duskfern starts playing with her whiskers while Shellblaze is suddenly intrigued by the tip of his tail.

"Come on, talk to us! You'll never get outta this one," Goldie announces in a sing song tone while her sister sets down the brush and giggles at the couple's discomfort.

Fortunately for the two, Sagefoot has sent in Mossdawn to grab Goldenheart.

Raking her claws through any pesky last-second knots, Goldenheart walks out while Blackdream shoves out Crookedstar with his trombone.

The clans cheer as Goldenheart takes her place at center stage. She quickly glances at the booth and sees all the lights on and Flametalon with his sister. Sure that things won't get bad again, Goldenheart visibly relaxes and starts introducing the show.

"Hello, clancats! Welcome to episode four of Halloween 2012!"

Goldenheart stands up straight as someone backstage plucks their violin, making a slightly scary-but-not-too-much sound effect for the monologue beginning.

""I thought it only fair to warn you that what you are about to see may disturb you. It may shock you! It may even _horrify_ you!"

Someone plucks their cello, which, since it's lower, is slightly creepier. Goldie can't help but smirk again as she whispers, "You've been warned."

As the smoke machines boot up, Goldie leaps offstage so it looks like she disappeared. The curtain opens to reveal StarClan leaders, elders, and warriors. Poppylight turns from her conductor's position and takes a bow before turning back, tapping her baton, and gesturing at Silverstream as the opening of the song begins.

"Da da da da da dum..." the former RiverClan cat sings as the bass's and cellos open.

"Da dum da da da dum da dum. Da da da da da da dum. Da da da da da da dum da dum dum..."

The cellos and basses go out and piano comes in with the gentle notes. Feathertail plucks her harp and the majority of RiverClan comes in in the string section.

Silverstream comes back in and sings a few gentle notes before ShadowClan enters on the brass and the music crescendos.

As the music gets more and more intense, ThunderClan enters with the percussion section and WindClan with the woodwinds before finally the music coasts to a gentle stop, ending with Whitestorm finishing the song with one strike of the timpani.

Poppylight folds her paws and turns to the audience as they all begin clapping. She takes a bow, steps off of the conductor's stand, and beholds the orchestra, who all rise to their feet and take their own bows. They in turn behold Silverstream, who gives the song the eerie beginning.

Goldenheart walks back onstage, clapping, trying hard to hide her ecstatic smile.

"Excellently done, StarClan! Please give one more hand for Silverstream and our conductor, Poppylight!"

The clans cheer one more time for the two she-cats while they come out and take one more bow.

"Next week, we'll be singing a popular song that is pretty much completely about Halloween. Thanks for watching!"

* * *

><p>Back at the apartment complex, the girls are all standing at Goldenheart's window, aptly watching the homeowner's association try to put up their Halloween decorations. And failing majorly.<p>

"Aren't the roofs reserved for Santa and reindeer sleighs?" Duskfern asks, taking the binoculars away from her eyes.

"No way!" Shrewswoop grabs the binoculars and stares at one poor cat trying to place a handful of pumpkins on the roof.

"Isn't that a fire hazard?" Blackdreams comments, peeking over Shrewswoop's shoulder.

"Yep, pretty much," Goldenheart answers.

Suddenly the doors fly open and the girls jump. Shadeleap walks in, covering his eyes just in case.

"Whadya want?" Goldenheart snaps. Shadeleap peeks through and, seeing that he's clear, removes his paw.

"Shellblaze has something to show us all. It's important."

The girls set down the binoculars, close, lock, and cover the windows, and then traipse down to the commons room. Shellblaze has plugged his laptop up to the flat screen and has opened a full scale picture of the odd phenomena that he and Duskfern observed that morning.

It's a message, spray-painted in red on the wall.

"Okay, now that's just scary," Goldenheart comments as she reads the message.

The message reads, 'Get out.'

Even though the cats know better, the spray paint drips in such a way that it looks like blood.

"Yep, terrifying. What exactly do we do about it?" Shellblaze asks.

"Um..." Goldenheart glances at Shadeleap. "You're the manager, you're supposed to answer that question."

"Yeah, um..."

* * *

><p>Downstairs, the person in charge of all this chaos paces back and forth across Tigerheart's cell.<p>

"Listen, you didn't have to leave that message. 'Get out'? I mean, kinda corny, isn't it?"

"Not corny. Just classic," the person whispers, the most he's said pretty much...ever.

"Classic? What does classic have to do with anything?"

"Everything. It has to do with everything."

With those final, ominous words, the stone door closes and Tigerheart is once again left alone, stuck in his cage, in the darkness.

* * *

><p>Performers: StarClan<p>

Performance Type: Instrumental

A Mad Man with a Box  
>by<br>Murray Gold

Hosts: Goldenheart

Heart of Gold Crew

Goldenheart, Host: Calico she-cat with golden streaks and gold eyes

Blackdream, Costume Mistress: Black she-cat with colorful brown swirls around her amber eyes, Goldie's best friend

Unihorse, Hair and Make-Up Artist: Yellow tabby she-cat with pink streaks and green eyes, Goldie's little sister, Shrewswoop's best friend

Flametalon, Head of Security: Red tabby tom and brown eyes, Shrewswoop's elder brother, Goldie's best tom friend

Poppylight, Guitarist and Orchestra Conductor: Auburn-furred she-cat and brown eyes

Shellblaze, Director: Light gold tabby tom and blue eyes

Sagefoot, Head Camera Cat: White-furred tom and hazel eyes

Duskfern, Set Designer: Bluish black she-cat and blue eyes

Thrushtail, Disc Jockey, Special Effects: Brown tom and brown eyes

Shrewswoop, Head Techie and Choreographer: Elegant light brown calico she-cat and hazel eyes, Flametalon's little sister, Unihorse's best friend

Shadeleap, Manager: Purely black tom and green eyes

Roseheart, Chef: Pinkish-cream she-cat with black paws and blue eyes, Goldenheart and Unihorse's mother

Mossrock, Producer: Black tom with gray streaks and brown eyes, Goldenheart, Unihorse, Mountaintail, and Cliffspirit's father

Mountaintail, Guitarist: Yellow tabby tom with brown eyes, Goldenheart, Unihorse, and Cliffspirit's (half) brother

Cliffspirit, Drummer: Black tom with brown eyes, Goldenheart, Unihorse, and Mountaintail's (half) brother

Security Team: Eaglethroat (cream-colored tom), Ivyfang (white she-cat), Rosesong (yellowish-cream she-cat)

Camera and Techie Crew: Cedarflight (golden tabby tom), Mossdawn (gray she-cat), Foxstorm (yellow tabby tom)

* * *

><p><strong>Part the first: If you are a musical aficionado, and you know for a fact that I accidentally mixed up cellos and basses after watching the video I provided in the said playlist below, please don't chastise me for it. I get those two mixed up very easily. In fact, could someone tell me an easy way to tell them apart?...That'd be wonderful.<strong>

**Part the second: "Am I...ginger?" Please tell me someone caught the joke way up there!**

**Part the third: Look up TheGuildGirl and find playlists; There should be a full playlist of most every song or scene that I have used so far. Even some pieces from the 'backstage' portion. And yes, that YouTube account is mine.**

**Part the fourth: Thanks for reading and review!**


	17. Episode 17: Welcome to My Nightmare

Episode 17: Alice Cooper, Welcome to My Nightmare

**Episode five on the docket for our Halloween episodes!**

**So: this song is by the king of glam rock, Alice Cooper. The man's insane, he's gotta be. I mean, have you seen his concerts? I haven't, but apparently everyone there's transported to a madhouse. Which is freaky.**

**I don't own Warriors or anything I mention in the following text. Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>The next day, the crew has set up command center in the green room. Goldenheart, Shellblaze, and Flametalon are writing various details on a whiteboard they've all dragged in.<p>

"Okay, so we're trying to figure out who's behind this so we can find him and hopefully Tigerheart. So; we're looking at everything that's happened. So, what's the first thing that happened?"

"The boys pulled a prank on us all and the skeleton monsters appeared," Duskfern begins.

"Okay, what happened next?"

"Tigerheart got dragged away, something flew across the moon prop, and something sang Redwillow's line."

"Okay, and then?"

"Something was messing with the lights, finished the poem, and scared Shrewswoop half to death."

"Okay, and what is the latest thing that happened?"

"Something wrote a message on the wall," Shadeleap finishes off.

The three write this all down and then stand back.

"Okay, so what connects all this?" Flametalon asks. As if he's teaching a class, Unihorse throws up her paw. After a moment of snickering from the rest, Unihorse answers.

"We were scared when it all happened."

"Clearly," Shellblaze mutters before Goldenheart smacks him.

"Don't you dare be mean to my sister." Goldenheart then grabs the marker from his paw and, though she probably doesn't agree with the idea either, writes it down on the bottom of the whiteboard.

"Any other ideas?"

No one answers. Goldenheart hoists herself onto the table and puts her head in her paws. After about ten minutes of the entire crew staring at the board, Mountaintail suggests, "How about we sleep on it? The show goes live in about an hour anyway, so we have to get everything ready."

"Great idea," Unihorse calls, already halfway out the door. "Blackdream, we have to go torture Thistleclaw."

"Ooh, fun!" Blackdream jumps from her seat and the two race down the hallway towards the green home, where their torture victim awaits.

While watching the two leave, followed by the rest of the crew, her brothers, and her parents, Goldie still sits on the desk before finally she gives in and has to leave as well.

* * *

><p>Onstage, Duskfern and Shellblaze are steadily moving into place a large coffin.<p>

"Easy...easy..." Suddenly the coffin drops from both of their grasps and hits the floor with a very resounding smack.

"Yeah, it gets to live there," Shellblaze comments, shaking out his paws.

"Sounds great."

"Okay, Duskfern, how does this style look!" Shrewswoop, sitting up in her booth (with the door propped open), taps a few buttons on her modified keyboard. With that, a few panels on the stage slide open and a few platforms rise higher, forming stairs and a band stage.

"Hello, when did we get that?" Thrushtail asks, strolling onto the stage.

"Had it installed the other day," Shrewswoop answers with a smile. "Anyway, Duskfern! Do we like the 'weathered stone' look..." she flips a switch and suddenly the platforms appear stone.

"Or the rotting wood look..." Another few taps and suddenly the platforms appear to be made of steadily rotting slats.

"Or the..."

Shrewswoop goes on for a few minutes while Thrushtail starts giving commentary. Meanwhile, Duskfern climbs to the top of the platform, followed by Shellblaze. Duskfern stands up and looks around before deciding that everything's good and in order and ready for the show.

Poppylight darts in and, noticing that the platforms are all set up and that there's even a place set for the drummer and guitarists, totally freaks out.

"Shrewswoop, you're just awesome like that!" Poppylight darts back out to find the two brothers. Right on time too, as Cedarflight and Foxstorm are unlocking and opening the doors at the back of the auditorium.

"Curtains!" Shellblaze calls. Shrewswoop and Thrushtail settle on a mix of the stone and wood look and then quickly close the curtains.

Below stage, in the lift that Shrewswoop has set up, the boys and Poppylight take their positions while a very special guest joins the trio with her trumpet...

Sagefoot coasts into position on his camera while backstage, Blackdream and Unihorse put the finishing touches on Thistleclaw's costume and outfit. Shadeleap and Mossrock shake paws while the latter goes to take his seat with his wife.

Duskfern activates smoke machines and signals Shrewswoop to turn on the eerie green light that we're all so scared of. Thrushtail makes sure that Thistleclaw knows the lyrics to the song by heart before darting away to take up position in his disc jockey loft.

Shellblaze sits in the director's chair after wishing Duskfern good luck and leaving her with her set command central.

Finally, backstage, Flametalon high-paws Goldie as he passes her to take his position around the room and direct his own team.

Goldenheart takes a deep breath, fluffs her fur, takes her cue from Sagefoot, and walks onstage.

The clans cheer as Sagefoot begins the opening sequence, this time complete with blood dripping from the bottoms of the letters. When the opening sequence is complete, he gestures for Mossdawn to take her roving camera and get behind the curtains while he himself focuses in on Goldie.

A coffin creaks in the background, setting the stage for Goldie's monologue.

"I thought it only fair to warn you that what you are about to see may disturb you. It may shock you. It may even _horrify_ you!"

Smoke seeps from underneath the curtains and surrounds Goldenheart's face. She smirks and finishes, "You've been warned."

With that, Goldie disappears into the smoke as she takes her position in the wings and the curtains open.

The song begins as Cliffspirit delicately strums the strings as he rises into position on the band's platform.

Slowly, the coffin creaks open and Thistleclaw rises up out of it, dark and scary.

"Welcome to my nightmare...I think you're gonna like it...I think you're gonna feel you belong..."

Thistleclaw stands and crawls out of the coffin before walking up to the second row of platforms while Poppylight rises and plays a quick riff before Mountaintail proceeds to join them.

"Welcome to my breakdown, ohh ohh ooh..."

Cliffspirit steps up and off the band's platform and plays the guitar solo, joining with Poppylight.

In a surprise appearance, rising out of the top platform, is a famous black cat with an orange tail and green eyes, armed and dangerous with her trumpet. Burntfur puts her trumpet to her lips and plays out the solo before walking down to the band's platform and jazzing next to the two guitarists.

Duskfern begins to pull several strings and various stones and pieces of wood begin to fall from the stage, releasing eerie blue smoke as Thistleclaw walks up to the topmost platform.

"Welcome to my nightmare, ooh ooh ooh ooh..." As Thistleclaw arrives on the top platform, he turns, faces the audience, and snarls, "Welcome to my breakdown!"

Backstage, Duskfern pulls one large rope and Shrewswoop presses a big red button that is practically begging to be pushed. As the two do these actions, suddenly Thistleclaw disappears through a hatch in the platform as the explosion sounds.

Poppylight, Cliffspirit, and Burntfur walk down to the lowest level of the stage and finish out the song with their various solos just before, unexpectedly, the hatch opens in the stage and Thistleclaw crawls out, looking completely terrified, which is exceptionally surprising, since he's probably one of the most evil cats...ever.

"Welcome to my nightmare," he whispers, finishing off the song before Burntfur blows out one more note to finish off the song.

While the clan claps out their non-standing applause, Shrewswoop hurriedly closes the curtains while Flametalon and his crew race behind the curtains to see what is underneath the hatch and what on earth could be down there to scare Thistleclaw so bad.

Goldie walks onstage, applauding her brothers, Burntfur, Poppylight, and of course the practically catatonic Thistleclaw.

"Excellently done, guys! And let's give a hand to our set designer and our choreography slash head techie, Duskfern and Shrewswoop!"

The two girls come out and down and take their curtain calls.

"Next week, we'll be dancing to one of the greatest Halloween movie songs of all time. Thanks for watching!"

As the clans file out, Goldie and the crew dart between the curtains and find that the hatch has slammed shut. Even with three toms and a she-cat pulling on the handle, it won't budge.

"Okay," Flametalon begins, stepping back from the hatch and shaking out his paws. "Thistleclaw, what was down there?"

Thistleclaw opens his mouth and then closes it again. Opens it, closes it, and so on. Finally, he just stutters out; "Fear."

"Fear? What do you mean by that?" Shadeleap asks, sitting down on the hatch and wrapping his tail around his paws.

"When I fell through the hatch, there was another one at the bottom, and I landed in a stone room. And inside, there was nothing that you could think about. Just...utter fear."

The Heart of Gold crew all look at each other nervously as they try to comprehend what this means.

"So...something's underneath WPAC. And it's not exactly benevolent."

* * *

><p>At the apartment complex, later on at night, when everyone should be asleep, Goldenheart is downstairs with a cup of hot vanilla, watching Mythbusters.<p>

Unihorse, Shrewswoop, and Flametalon all stumble downstairs, two with the goal of getting a glass of water and Flametalon the task of walking them down.

"Hey. Whatcha doin'?" Flametalon asks as he collapses on the couch and all but falls asleep again.

"Trying to figure out what's going on at T&T. I just have this nagging feeling that the answer's right in front of us."

Rather appropriately, Unihorse walks in front of the TV and turns around to stare at the pair, scratching at a knot in her fur. After an awkward pause, Goldenheart stands up and shouts, "That's it! Flame, I've got it!"

Flametalon has fallen asleep again and is snoring loudly enough to wake the entire complex. Goldenheart, probably majorly sleep-deprived, turns and dumps her still-hot cup of vanilla on her best friend.

"What the-Goldie! What is wrong with you?!"

"I've figured it out! I've figured out who's behind this all!"

"Well then, who is it?"

"Like Uni said; we were scared when everything happens. 'Get out' is a classic horror movie quote. Thistleclaw practically handed it to us on a silver platter. Flametalon, the thing behind this all is Fear itself."

"Oh, great. Awesome. Sounds good. Going back to sleep now, goodnight."

Flametalon passes back out again.

"Flame? Hello? Anybody home?" When Flametalon doesn't wake up, Goldie turns off the TV, grabs the blanket from the couch back, and covers the poor boy up in it.

"Girls, I'm going to walk you back up-Girls? Girls?"

Shrewswoop and Unihorse have fallen asleep on the two-person recliner. Annoyed but understanding, Goldie opens the steamer trunk in the corner of the room, digs out a homemade quilt, and covers up the pair.

Barely awake, Goldie starts walking towards the staircase. She almost literally falls asleep on her feet.

"Oh, forget it."

Goldie stumbles to the love seat and falls asleep straight away.

* * *

><p>Performers: Thistleclaw<p>

Performance Type: Singing

Welcome to My Nightmare  
>by<br>Alice Cooper

Hosts: Goldenheart

Heart of Gold Crew

Goldenheart, Host: Calico she-cat with golden streaks and gold eyes

Blackdream, Costume Mistress: Black she-cat with colorful brown swirls around her amber eyes, Goldie's best friend

Unihorse, Hair and Make-Up Artist: Yellow tabby she-cat with pink streaks and green eyes, Goldie's little sister, Shrewswoop's best friend

Flametalon, Head of Security: Red tabby tom and brown eyes, Shrewswoop's elder brother, Goldie's best tom friend

Poppylight, Guitarist and Orchestra Conductor: Auburn-furred she-cat and brown eyes

Shellblaze, Director: Light gold tabby tom and blue eyes

Sagefoot, Head Camera Cat: White-furred tom and hazel eyes

Duskfern, Set Designer: Bluish black she-cat and blue eyes

Thrushtail, Disc Jockey, Special Effects: Brown tom and brown eyes

Shrewswoop, Head Techie and Choreographer: Elegant light brown calico she-cat and hazel eyes, Flametalon's little sister, Unihorse's best friend

Shadeleap, Manager: Purely black tom and green eyes

Roseheart, Chef: Pinkish-cream she-cat with black paws and blue eyes, Goldenheart and Unihorse's mother

Mossrock, Producer: Black tom with gray streaks and brown eyes, Goldenheart, Unihorse, Mountaintail, and Cliffspirit's father

Mountaintail, Guitarist: Yellow tabby tom with brown eyes, Goldenheart, Unihorse, and Cliffspirit's (half) brother

Cliffspirit, Drummer: Black tom with brown eyes, Goldenheart, Unihorse, and Mountaintail's (half) brother

Security Team: Eaglethroat (cream-colored tom), Ivyfang (white she-cat), Rosesong (yellowish-cream she-cat)

Camera and Techie Crew: Cedarflight (golden tabby tom), Mossdawn (gray she-cat), Foxstorm (yellow tabby tom)

* * *

><p><strong>One: <strong>**Look up TheGuildGirl and find playlists; There should be a full playlist of most every song or scene that I have used so far. Even some pieces from the 'backstage' portion. And yes, that YouTube account is mine.**

**Two: I know that it's after Halloween. Sorry about that. :)**

**Three: Thanks for reading and review!**


	18. Episode 18: Time Warp

Episode 18: The Rocky Horror Picture Show, Time Warp

**Episode six on the docket for our Halloween episodes!**

**So: this song and dance routine is from the infamous cult horror/comedy/the genre-that-any-self-respecting-human-being-should-completely-avoid movie, The Rocky Horror Picture Show. Which I've never seen, and for good reason as you can tell. I somehow know the names through looking at the lyrics, though.**

**I don't own Warriors or anything I mention in the following text. Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>A week after the realization, the crew is armed and dangerous and ready to get rid of the monster terrorizing their show.<p>

"Right, what's the plan?" Flametalon calls back as the boys help the girls down into the basement.

"Try to find Fear his- slash her- slash itself and get rid of him slash her slash it," Ivyfang calls as she tosses a tranq over her shoulder and crosses her paws.

"Prodigious, Ivyfang!" Flametalon calls out before he and the rest of the crew begin to move forward. Roseheart, Mountaintail, Unihorse, and Shrewswoop have remained on the upper world to keep an eye on things and of course prepare for tonight's show. Even if the whole place blows sky high, the show must go on.

"Okay, so this is the farthest along we've gotten is right about…here." Goldenheart stops at the direct position where Skysoul scared them half to death on 'The Raven' night.

"And then we heard a door open down there. A stone door, mind you."

Popping on flashlights as the lightbulbs cut out long before you reach the door, the crew advanced towards the stone door.

"Okay, so there's no handle. Do we bring in the dynamite or what do we do?"

Before Rosesong and Eaglethroat can pull out their carefully rationed cans of dynamite, the door pops and slowly swings open.

"Is it bad that I'm thinking about Weeping Angels right now?" Flametalon whispers as he and Goldie slowly step through the door.

"Probably," Goldenheart answers. Her own heart's beating crazily as she pops on her flashlight and gestures the others in. The security team takes the lead and they all begin to move forward into the darkness.

About halfway down, you can hear the door audibly slam closed. The crew jumps and Ivyfang quickly races back to check. Without the use of dynamite, it's snug in the frame.

"Mouse dung," Flametalon swears. As if it's karma for his cursing, everyone's flashlights flick off suddenly, one right after the other.

"Oh snap," Poppylight squeaks, nervously grabbing any random paw that she can reach. "It can't get any worse, can it?"

Something growls in the darkness behind and in front of the crew, giving them a terrible feeling of hopelessness.

"Look at that," Blackdream whispers as the crew all backs together in a tight ring. "You jinxed it."

"Run!"

Ivyfang fires her tranq blindly into the darkness and Eaglethroat tosses a small can of dynamite that's more of a smoke screen behind him while the cats all switch to four legs and book it.

Skidding around the corner, the crew finds themselves in a stone chamber that's pretty much filled with the skeleton monsters.

"Well, this escalated quickly," Cedarflight comments as the crew instinctively back against the wall.

While Duskfern reaches for a paw, suddenly she feels something extremely cold, almost like ice. Turning back, she sees that he paw is thrust through a skeleton monster's raggedy jacket. In no time she realizes two things. She's not imagining it, and the monsters are just illusions.

"Um, guys..."

They all glance over and see Duskfern slash her claws through the illusion's neck, with no harm to her.

"It's just an illusion."

"So what you're saying is that it's all purely psychological? They're not actually here and the growls and the rocks skittering across the parking lot and the leaves cracking and such are all in our heads?"

Suddenly all of the monsters disappear and a black cat with dark gold eyes storms forward from the shadows. "No, no, no! You just spoiled it all! That's not fair, not fair at _all_!"

Now knowing that there's no real danger and that any conflict is seventeen versus one, the HG crew visibly relaxes.

The cat crosses his paws and starts pacing back and forth across the stone room. "Impertinent young cats; think that they're stronger than anything and that there are no immortal powers in the world except for God."

The cat goes on like this for a few more seconds before Goldie takes a step forward and asks, "I presume you're Fear?"

Suddenly Fear's in her face and he hisses, "Would you rather I be someone else?"

Goldie blinks and extends her claws. "How 'bout you not lean in so close? We just want to talk, Fear."

Fear sits back and clicks his overly long claws. They're longer than even Scourge's extensions...and Fear's claws are so not extensions.

"Well, aren't you the spunky one, Goldenheart?"

Shadeleap mutters, "You think she's spunky, you oughta meet Streamshade..."

"Anyway," Goldie snaps, glaring sideways at the dark manager. "Why are you here at WPAC? Why are you terrorizing our show?"

Fear starts pacing again and launches into a quick monologue: "Ah, that's a bit tough to answer. Let me see, where to start? I'm here at WPAC because there's this entire labyrinth beneath it, perfect for a nice little fortress. It's large and attracts several different subjects to scare. And of course, it's fun watching your reactions.

"You think that scaring little kids is fun?" Flametalon snarls, obviously thinking of how badly Fear scared his little sister.

"Oh, most definitely. The little ones are the ones that always get scared more than need be. And that's what I need. Naturally, as one would assume, I feed on terror and horror. Delicious."

"Okay, I get that," Goldie snaps. "But why here? Why not someplace else? Haunted houses and the like? There are hundreds of those at this time of year."

"Yes, yes, I get that too. But of course I don't want to be stuck scaring little ones. The terror and horror of the adults are much more powerful. And night after night, there are hundreds of cats here. Just enough for Fear to be satisfied."

Shadeleap cracks his knuckles, unsheathing his claws. "So, suppose that we were tired of this. What would you do about that?"

Fear has strolled off towards the center of the room and doesn't catch Shadeleap's quick trickery.

"Well, you wouldn't be able to get rid of me anytime soon. You see, you'd have to..."

Fear suddenly turns around with a smirk on his face and a glint in his unsettling hard gold eyes. "Oh, I see what you're trying to do. You're trying to trick me into telling you how to get rid of me."

Suddenly everything in the room seems to darken drastically. There's power radiating off of Fear. It's not good power, either.

"That isn't going to happen, little ones. I'm going to get the terror and horror that I need. And none of you are going to stop me."

The ground shakes and the front three understand immediately.

"Duck and cover!"

The crew duck out into the hallway just as stone blocks crash down directly where they were.

"Okay, " Rosesong starts, taking out a canister of dynamite and a box of matches. "So we need to figure out how to get rid of hot shot in there before–"

"–Before what? Before I can destroy your precious WPAC?"

The foundation shakes as Fear laughs. The blocks begin to heat up but at the same time feel icy cold. Sounds extend from the darkness on every side, sounds that would make a grown man who's seen everything crawl under his bed and cry.

And that's what happens. The girls and boys all start yelping as they feel something crawling across their feet and sounds that denote their childhood fears assail their ears. Poppylight covers her ears, closes her eyes, and tries to not think about guttural snarls that are steadily growing closer. The others all do almost the same, even the boys and Blackdream, the tomboyish bad-girl-on-campus.

After a few minutes of standing in the hall as light cuts out and the foundation shakes and Fear continues to laugh, safe inside a little bubble in his nice little fortress, it's seems obvious that things aren't going well and that Fear isn't planning on going anywhere.

Suddenly, Shadeleap gets an idea. Silly, he may be thinking, but it might just work...

"Guys, he's playing on our fears!" Shadeleap calls out as beside him, Duskfern and Shellblaze nervously clutch paws while she tries not to think about the feeling of the ground falling out from beneath her.

"Yep, that's pretty obvious!" Goldenheart yelps, jumping every couple of seconds to keep whatever's in her head off of her feet.

"How do you get rid of a fear? You face up to it! We can't be scared about it and it'll get rid of him."

Blackdream, who couldn't possibly be scared of anything, has her fur standing on end. She glances at Shadeleap. "So we have to defeat our own brains? Sounds pretty tough!"

"Just try it, for StarClan's sake," Shadeleap hisses. After a moment, Goldenheart growls.

"I'm going to kill you for this." Goldenheart stops hopping and stands still, wringing her paws and trying not to scream. Shrewswoop slowly removes her paws, Duskfern takes a tiny step forward, and all the others gradually face up to their fears.

"Wait a second. What are you doing out there?" Fear shouts from inside. He doesn't exactly sound happy.

Slowly, the stone blocks return to their normal temperature and the odd sounds and feelings coast to a stop.

"Stop it! Whatever you're doing, stop it!"

Slowly, the front three peek around the corner. Fear's gone to pacing again and is muttering to himself angrily. The atrium is light again and there's no feeling of...well, fear radiating off of Fear.

"Not fair, not fair," Fear grumbles.

"He's like a stubborn kit," Duskfern mutters before she steps inside and fearlessly walks up to Fear. He barely has time to turn to look at her before Duskfern takes him by the ear and growls, "I think we win."

Fear yelps and slaps at her paw while the she-cat hangs on tight.

"Really, he is like a kit," Shellblaze notes before stepping inside. Duskfern finally let go of Fear and he's retreated to the far corner of the atrium.

"Mean too, aren't you?"

"Not mean, per-say," Duskfern answers, cocking her head. "Just me."

"Fear, just go away. Find someplace else. We beat you, fair and square, now scat."

Fear glares at the crew from the safety of his corner before he growls, "Fine," and disappears in a puff of black smoke.

The crew releases one collective breath of relief.

"Well, that's over," Cliffspirit announces, clapping his paws together. "How's about we go get ready for the show?"

The crew is just beginning to leave when suddenly, from the other corner, something mewls, "Hi! Remember me? Tigerheart? Over here?"

They all stop and turn to face the noise.

"Do we have to let him out?" Blackdream asks. Sagefoot, with a nod, walks over and pops the cage lock open. Tigerheart springs out of the cage like a jack-in-the-box after it's been held closed for a few extra moments.

"Surface world, here I come!"

He takes off towards the door and after a few minutes, you can hear him smack into the stone door that we still have to blow through.

"Oh yeah, completely forgot about that." Ivyfang strolls off, striking a match and holding up her little can of dynamite. After a moment, the door blows open and light streams down the hallway.

"Right, time to get to work."

* * *

><p>Up top, the clans are beginning to file in, all wearing their Halloween costumes. Continuing their odd video game theme from last year, Sandstorm is dressed up as Zelda, Firestar as Link, and Graystripe and Millie as Mario and Peach respectively.<p>

Backstage, the crew are all putting the finishing touches on Halloween 2012. Duskfern, dressed up as Mona Lisa, is quickly throwing baby powder over the first layer of the set so it looks dusty while trying not to get it on her dress.

Unihorse, dressed up as a hot pink witch, finishes dying one of the performer's fur a mahogany-ish red while at the same time trying to fix hairdo after hairdo on the dancers. It doesn't exactly help that they're probably the craziest things ever. Blackdream, dressed as basically a zombie goth Red Riding Hood (don't ask), fixes up costumes before shoving the poor souls out the onstage into set two.

Shellblaze stands backstage and makes sure that everything is moving smoothly, dressed up in only an orange shirt with the words 'Camp Half-Blood' emblazoned across the front with a black Pegasus on top. Sagefoot, Foxstorm, Cedarflight, and Mossdawn move their cameras into position, dressed up as a quartet of Leonard, Sheldon, Howard, and Penny in that order. And if that doesn't describe their personalities in a nutshell, well then...

Poppylight, dressed as Joan Jett, is entrusting her beloved music to Thrushtail, who is in costume as Frodo, while she goes to sit down with Mountaintail and Cliffspirit, who, being grown toms, are not dressed up at all.

Shrewswoop, up in the booth, is dressed up in a pinkish dress with her fur curled. Any eighties/early nineties kid would be able to tell that she's Baby from her favorite movie, Dirty Dancing.

Shadeleap, in costume as himself, shakes paws with Mossrock and Roseheart, who, being even older than the two brothers, are not dressed up either.

In a move that would probably scare any self-respecting Doctor Who fan to death, the security crew seems to appear at various intervals around the room as Weeping Angels with paws in front of their eyes.

Backstage, Flametalon is in costume as the Fourth Doctor, complete with the famous scarf. He highpaws Goldie before darting offstage to take his place just beneath stage. Even he's slightly stunned by his crew's choice of costume, for more reasons than one.

As for Goldie, after deliberation for the past week and a half and arguments with the four other DW fans, is proudly dressed up as Sarah Jane Smith. She waits for her cue from Sagefoot and then walks onstage, freezing for a moment at the sight of the security crew (they had kept their costumes a secret) before continuing on to center stage.

"Hello, clancats! Welcome to the last episode of Halloween 2012!"

Behind the curtains, something falls over and Goldie straightens her tail and arches her back for the last time.

"I thought it only fair to warn you that what you are about to see may disturb you. It may shock you. It may even _horrify_ you!"

Suddenly a familiar hammer snakes through the reds and almost brains Goldie. The message behind it; Get on with the show!

"You've been warned."

Goldie jumps offstage and takes her seat with her family as the reds open on set one; a dusty, disused foyer, covered in classic art replicas. On the left, leading upwards into the darkness, is a staircase.

A couple consisting of Whitestorm and Willowpelt are standing in the center of the room, him with a blazer and glasses and her with a white sweater and a slightly-longer-than-knee-length beige skirt. She's clutching a purse and staring at a gray-furred figure with a hunched back and an oddly-sewn tuxedo.

When the said figure turns to the camera, it's clear that the odd cat is Ashfur.

On top of the staircase is a dyed-red Mapleshade, wearing a maid's costume. She's clearly not exactly happy with this arrangement.

Receiving his cue, Ashfur/Riffraff turns back to the pair and announces, "...we are having a party to settle the master's affairs."

Willowpelt, nervously clutching Whitestorm's paw, whispers, "Oh, how lucky."

A nice little twist to the entire shindig; the poor unfortunate souls have no idea what's going to happen after she says this line.

With that, Mapleshade tosses her head up and throws one leg over the banister, sliding down and shouting, "You're lucky, he's lucky, I'm lucky, we're all lucky!" She cackles and tosses her feather duster to Ashfur, who catches it and grins at the pair before strolling over to a coffin-shaped grandfather clock. The clock begins to toll midnight/noon, however you want to look at it, and the music begins.

Ashfur pops open the clock to reveal a skeleton. He beholds it and declares, "It's astounding. Time is fleeting. Madness takes it's toll."

Mapleshade/Magenta herds them forward while cackling again.

"But listen closely."

The pair turn just as Mapleshade cackles, "Not for very much longer!" Seems like she rather enjoys her cackling.

Ashfur smirks and finishes the speaking part with, "I've got to keep control."

And with that, Ashfur starts to have a bit too much fun with this, bouncing around the room, trying to kick up his legs and the like while Mapleshade pops up behind the couple and scares them half to death at many intervals.

After a rotation around the room, Ashfur and Mapleshade grab paws and excitedly sing the line before racing after a fleeing Willowpelt and Whitestorm, who have, unfortunately, walked onto set two...

And straight into a room filled with the craziest cats ever; the Warriors Unleashed crew.

"Let's do the time warp again!"

Burntfur bounces over and blows a noisemaker in the couple's faces while they all sing the line once again before a spotlight shines on the center of the auditorium and the music cuts out.

There is Purdy, in a nice, neat study. He pulls down a chart and pulls out his pointer before declaring, "It's just a jump to the left."

The spotlight bounces back to the stage as they all jump to the left and scream, "And then a step to the right!"

"Put your hands on your hips!"

And there's the whole 'pelvic thrust' line that we really shouldn't go into detail about. Willowpelt dramatically swoons into Whitestorm's paws while the song continues and Mapleshade bounces into her solo. After which Willowpelt faints again.

Ashfur and Mapleshade 'dance' over to a piano, which Squirrelflight/Columbia, dressed in a rather gaudy showgirl's outfit, launches into her own solo in her particularly high singing voice.

After the chorus, the spotlight transfers back to Purdy and he cries, "It's just a jump to the left!"

"Let's do the time warp again!"

After their dance, Squirrelflight squeals and jumps off the piano, seguing into her very odd tap dance. After falling over, she smacks her top hat back onto her head and joins the group in the center of the room.

Once more, the spotlight sweeps back over to Purdy, who is now standing on top of the table as he shouts, "It's just a jump to the left!"

While the chorus plays, the unsuspecting Willowpelt and Whitestorm start backing towards the door. The next part was not in the movie and is definitely unexpected.

The door flies open and Unihorse and Shrewswoop surprise the couple before dragging them inside into the dance. They are quickly followed by the Big Bang quartet, Duskfern and Shellblaze, Poppylight, Duskfern, Thrushtail, Mossrock, Roseheart, Mountaintail, and Cliffspirit, who all jump straight into the dance.

While the DW quintet watch confusedly from offstage, Liontail and Nightsong leap off the stage and drag all five of them into the center of the room, which Shrewswoop had switched to a dance floor so everyone can just have fun dancing.

As the music begins to coast to a stop, Unihorse yells out, "One more time!"

Thrushtail hits a button on his remote and the chorus starts again as everyone jumps into line on the dance floor.

"It's just a jump to the left!" Shrewswoop calls out. The clans respond in time, catching on, "And then a step to the right!"

"Put your hands on your hips!"

"And bring your knees in tight! But it's the pelvic thrust that really drives you insane!"

"Let's do the time warp again!"

After a few repeats, the crews and the clans all collapse on the floor, laughing and clearly having had far too much fun with that.

Finally, Goldenheart stands up and taps the microphone in her ear twice.

"Give it up one more time for Ashfur, Mapleshade, Squirrelflight, Purdy, Whitestorm, Willowpelt, and of course our special guests, the Warriors Unleashed Crew!"

The said performers stand up and wave and take their bows while the clans applaud and cheer.

"Next week...well, I can't exactly tell you about next week is yet. Anyway, thanks for watching!"

The second she stops talking, Shrewswoop squeals again, "One more time!" and the camera fades to black as the song starts from the beginning.

* * *

><p>The girls, almost ready to go out trick-or-treating, are sitting in Poppylight's apartment, watching a member of the homeowner's association trying to blow up a green-faced witch on a broom with a ridiculous orange hat on her head...on the roof.<p>

"Who is that guy anyway?" Blackdream asks, grabbing the binoculars, which are hanging on Goldie's neck, and leans out the window to see. In the back, Goldie starts gasping for breath as Blackdream pulls.

"Ooh," she comments, dropping the binoculars and freeing a steadily-suffocating Goldenheart. Everyone looks out and sees that the cat fell off the roof.

"Well..." Poppylight announces, leaning back onto her paws. "At least cats always land on their feet!"

Shrewswoop, who is staring out the window again, lowers her gaze slightly and gasps.

"Whoa," she whispers in amazement. "Guys, get over here!"

The girls crowd around the window as the following scene plays out:

Duskfern, down in the parking lot, returning home with a bag of fur dye and makeup for last minute costume touch-ups before trick-or-treating, has been stopped by Shellblaze.

"Duskfern, I've been thinking about it and doing a bit of soul-searching and I wanted to ask you a very important question."

The night stands still for one moment while the girls upstairs bite their paws to keep from squealing.

"Would you be my girlfriend?"

It's silent again as Shellblaze holds out a a pawful of carefully arranged marigolds to the bluish-black set designer. Duskfern looks up at him and opens and closes her mouth for a couple of a moments.

"Y-Yes," she finally stammers out, accepting the marigolds.

The two teens embrace in the middle of the parking lot. And while they're doing that, the cry comes from above: "What are you waiting for, lover boy? Kiss her!"

The couple glance up to see Unihorse, Poppylight, Shrewswoop, Blackdream, Goldenheart, Mossdawn, Ivyfang, and Rosesong all leaning out the window with smirks and grins and barely-held-back squeals prominent on their faces.

Before Duskfern can hiss at them instinctively, Shellblaze gently kisses her.

With that done, the girls gently withdraw from the window and close it to give the pair a bit of privacy. Far in the distance, a shape flits across the moon and hisses to empty night, "Happy Halloween..."

* * *

><p>Performers: Ashfur as Riffraff, Mapleshade as Magenta, Squirrelflight as Columbia, Purdy as the Narrator, Whitestorm and Willowpelt as Couple, Warriors Unleashed crew + Everyone as Ensemble<p>

Performance Type: Dancing/Acting

Time Warp  
>from<br>The Rocky Horror Picture Show

Hosts: Goldenheart

Heart of Gold Crew

Goldenheart, Host: Calico she-cat with golden streaks and gold eyes

Blackdream, Costume Mistress: Black she-cat with colorful brown swirls around her amber eyes, Goldie's best friend

Unihorse, Hair and Make-Up Artist: Yellow tabby she-cat with pink streaks and green eyes, Goldie's little sister, Shrewswoop's best friend

Flametalon, Head of Security: Red tabby tom and brown eyes, Shrewswoop's elder brother, Goldie's best tom friend

Poppylight, Guitarist and Orchestra Conductor: Auburn-furred she-cat and brown eyes

Shellblaze, Director: Light gold tabby tom and blue eyes

Sagefoot, Head Camera Cat: White-furred tom and hazel eyes

Duskfern, Set Designer: Bluish black she-cat and blue eyes

Thrushtail, Disc Jockey, Special Effects: Brown tom and brown eyes

Shrewswoop, Head Techie and Choreographer: Elegant light brown calico she-cat and hazel eyes, Flametalon's little sister, Unihorse's best friend

Shadeleap, Manager: Purely black tom and green eyes

Roseheart, Chef: Pinkish-cream she-cat with black paws and blue eyes, Goldenheart and Unihorse's mother

Mossrock, Producer: Black tom with gray streaks and brown eyes, Goldenheart, Unihorse, Mountaintail, and Cliffspirit's father

Mountaintail, Guitarist: Yellow tabby tom with brown eyes, Goldenheart, Unihorse, and Cliffspirit's (half) brother

Cliffspirit, Drummer: Black tom with brown eyes, Goldenheart, Unihorse, and Mountaintail's (half) brother

Security Team: Eaglethroat (cream-colored tom), Ivyfang (white she-cat), Rosesong (yellowish-cream she-cat)

Camera and Techie Crew: Cedarflight (golden tabby tom), Mossdawn (gray she-cat), Foxstorm (yellow tabby tom)

* * *

><p><strong>One: <strong>**Look up TheGuildGirl on YouTube and find playlists; There should be a full playlist of most every song or scene that I have used so far. Even some pieces from the 'backstage' portion. And yes, that YouTube account is mine.**

**Two: I know that it's after Halloween. Sorry about that. :)**

**Three: I feel that the big confrontation between Fear was a bit anticlimactic. But it's THANKSGIVING, for gosh sake, and I have six chapters to get done by Monday. So...yeah, sorry if I'm right and it's a bit boring.**

**Four: Thanks for reading and review!**


	19. Episode 19: Christmas Eve-Sarajevo 12-24

Episode 19: Trans-Siberian Orchestra, Christmas Eve/Sarejevo 12-24

**Anyway, this chapter is not only the first Christmas episode, but also the first episode of season two! Fireworks! Noisemakers! Burntfur hopped up on shepherd's pie!...****I was up till two in the morning last night, can you tell?**

**Also, I have one reviewer who sent in, you will not believe this; a HOST. Which has not happened in literally over a year. Thank you to 'holyleaf forever' for sending in the host and enjoy the rest of the story since you're only on chapter two according to the review.**

**Right, enough ramble; to the story!**

**I don't own Warriors. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Rockin' around the Christmas tree at the Christmas party hop..."<p>

Onstage, Shrewswoop is blasting KOSI101 as loud as she can get it. On the radio. Yep, you heard me; a portable _radio_. Gasp!

Shrewswoop is wedged under the stage's platform system, making much needed upgrades, oiling gears, making sure the chameleon circuits are all in order, keeping the gremlins all locked in their little box, the like.

Suddenly a large silver form walks onstage, looking around curiously with blue eyes as dark as night.

"Ello?" she calls out. "I'm Timestar, the replacement host for the evening!"

Shrewswoop slides out from under the stage on her nifty little scooter thing that they use at car shops, covered in grease from the gears and a couple scratches from those pesky little gremlins. And in her paw is a glow stick, which she's been using to see what on the blessed planet she's doing.

"Hi!" she calls out. The newcomer turns around and at the sight of a darker-than-dark she-cat with a rusty wrench in one paw and a luminescent red stick in the other, she screams and starts running. Thankfully, Thrushtail is walking in with his cherished signed record of Bon Jovi's 'Slippery When Wet' to play while they set everything up, and the she-cat rams straight into him.

"Hi, I assume you're Timestar? Excellent! Shellblaze is in the greenroom, down the hall, two lefts, and a right. It's got a coffee bar, can't miss it. He'll tell you where you need to go."

Timestar nods, throwing one last glance at the demon she-cat as she takes off.

"Ello, Shrewswoop. And what've you been doing..." He then notices the glow stick in her paw. "With a glow stick?"

Shrewswoop shakes her glow stick proudly and gestures towards the hatch in the stage. "Come here and I'll show you."

Thrushtail trots after the light brown she-cat as she slides back on her scooter. Getting down on all fours, Thrushtail crawls in after her. In the tiny space, the pair are extremely close together.

Shrewswoop lifts up her glowstick and shows Thrushtail a bunch of gears with some of their cogs worn and broken. "See, I have to measure these and find a way to bypass the breaks until I can get a new set. Which is going to be a bit costly, so that should be interesting to get past Shadeleap."

"What exactly do these do?" Thrushtail asks curiously.

"They just help to raise and lower the platforms. They're stuck in this position at the moment unless I can find a bypass..."

"Shrew? Thrush?"

Shrewswoop slides out and Thrushtail crawls out after her. Her big brother is standing there, paws crossed, foot tapping, head cocked.

"Shrewswoop, go get cleaned up. You're a mess."

Shrewswoop nods and darts off, waving at Thrushtail with her bright red glow stick.

Flametalon turns to Thrushtail, extending his claws just the tiniest bit. He's got to be the big brother, you know. Thrushtail responds by hurriedly explaining that Shrewswoop was just showing him the gears and what was wrong with the platforms and all that jazz.

After his hurried explanation is done, Flametalon nods and walks offstage to go find his team, but before he leaves, turns back around and makes 'I'm watching you' motions towards the brown tom.

Still clutching his 'Slippery When Wet' album to his chest, Thrushtail shivers before he walks off towards the ladder to the DJ's loft, leaving the rest of the team to enter and start setting up the studio for tonight's show while Thrushtail flips the disc and lets the rock music fill the atrium.

Down below, in the wings, unseen by the crew as they begin to prepare the stage for the performance, a cat-like shape takes a small pad from a pocket on his person, writes something down, and then disappears without a trace...

* * *

><p>Later on, at around six forty-five, the crew is almost ready for tonight's performance. Backstage, having nothing to do but fix up hairstyles, Unihorse is rather bored, just braiding a tail here, brushing out a knot there, you know...<p>

Blackdream, also having nothing to do but make sure that the navy-blue-and-white costumes for one side of the 'Battle of the Bands' are pressed and look professional, the black, slightly ruffled outfit for the other side look nicely ruffled, and the lone soloist who will be the driving point for all of this is ready to go.

Poppylight, who is still torn between which band she'll be joining, has resorted to the ancient 'eeny-meeny-minie-mo' decision making technique. Eventually she settles on the orchestra side and races backstage to get into the uniform for this side of the battle.

Shrewswoop, now cleaned up and stuck with one layout for the platforms, is quickly rewriting and reteaching the choreography to the set bands.

Since there is still fifteen-now-ten minutes left till showtime, Roseheart hands out sugar cookies in the shape of snowflakes and Christmas trees to help herald in the new Christmas season for the clans.

Mountaintail and Cliffspirit, who have decided to join the other side of the battle, are sitting in front of their respective instruments, wearing their 'ruffled' costumes and running through the band's end of the song, albeit quietly to hide the surprise from the audience.

Shellblaze, as per Poppylight's instruction, directs the orchestra to their positions on the stage. Offstage, Mossrock and Shadeleap shake paws, as usual, before taking their seats. Flametalon and his crew take up their positions around the room.

In the loft, Thrushtail flips his Bon Jovie record from the turntable and rubs his paws together, as he has nothing to do tonight but listen.

Sagefoot and his crew move into position while backstage, the guest host, a large silver she-cat by the name of Timestar, cracks her paw-digits and waits for her cue.

Receiving it, Timestar takes a deep breath and then walks onstage while the clans applaud. Timestar walks to center stage, taps her microphone and begins her opening monologue.

"Hello, clancats! And welcome to the season premiere of Tailed and Talented!"

Sagefoot runs his opening scene, which is the logo surrounded by snowflakes.

"I'm Timestar, Goldie's replacement for the next two weeks, as she has a cold. Anyway, this week's performance is going to be an ancient battle, a right to be taken by young cats and senior warriors alike. She-cats and toms, I present to you," Timestar grins mischievously and finishes, "The Battle of the Bands."

Some cat, probably Tigerheart or someone else, cheers as Timestar walks offstage and takes her seat and the curtains open on a stage divided in half, with the orchestra, consisting of Dustpelt, Sandstorm, Brambleclaw, Graystripe, and Poppylight, on the left and the band, consisting of Blossomfall, Ivypool, Dovewing, Cliffspirit, and Mountaintail on the right. And in the center of it all, a lone tomcat from the beginning of the clans: Thunderstar.

With a cue from Thrushtail, who serves as musical director for the time being, Mountaintail begins a few opening cords on his guitar before Thunderstar slowly takes over on his cello.

On the left, Sandstorm joins in on her flute before suddenly, a battle between the percussionists, Graystripe and Cliffspirit, begins as Gray begins on tubular bells.

After a few beats, the real battle begins. Poppylight, on her violin, takes over a mean solo before Dustpelt, on piano, jumps into his own. Cliffspirit tears out a mean rift, back to back with Blossomfall, an avid bassist, before Dustpelt begins his second solo.

After a moment, the choreography begins. Poppylight, on violin, begins walking up the platforms while Cliffspirit, on his guitar, quickly follows. The two battle it out on their chords while in the center of it all, beneath the hard and gentle music, Thunderstar continues to play calmly.

Dustpelt and Ivypool, on keyboards, begin beating the keys while the music steadily becomes more and more intense. Finally, on the top platform, Poppylight and Cliffspirit both strike out final notes as the music fades away and is replaced by the gentle sound of the cello once again...

The clans rise to their feet and begin cheering and clapping as the orchestra and rock band alike take their bows.

Timestar walks out, applauding.

"She-cats and toms, that was 'Christmas Eve: Sarajevo 12/24', played as a battle of the bands. I think that we can all agree that this battle was a tie. Give them a hand!"

The clans applaud once more as Timestar turns to the camera and flashes a smile. "Next week we will be presenting another song by the Trans-Siberian Orchestra, only in a much different way. Thank you for watching, and goodnight!"

* * *

><p>At home base, Goldie is sitting on the couch with a glass of water, watching Footloose (1984 version, thank you very much), and taking sips every few seconds. Since she has a cold, she gets to stay at home and take a well-deserved break from the show for at least a week or so.<p>

Just as the titular dance number begins and Goldenheart starts humming the song, suddenly there's a knock on the door. Since it's about nine and according to a call that the tortoiseshell she-cat received about ten minutes ago, the others are still at the WPAC, cleaning up and locking up for the night. The homeowner's association barely comes around there, any other family lives across the seas and would warn the crew before they came to visit, and any other guests are rare. So therefore, no one should be at the door.

Goldie gets up after pausing her movie and walks over to the door. She peeks through the peephole and, seeing no one, slowly opens the door while extending her claws, just in case.

On the doormat is a brightly wrapped Christmas present. Blinking slowly, Goldie squats down and picks up the box, turning it over and over in her paws, checking for a label or a marker scrawl. There isn't anything of this sort.

Slightly paranoid now, Goldenheart puts the box to her ear and listens for a ticking noise or anything else that would tell her that the gift is dangerous. She hears nothing.

"Hmmm."

Goldie peeks her head outside looks around for anyone who could be waiting in the shadows, waiting to see if she'll open it.

Eventually, Goldenheart steps back inside, closes and deadbolts the door, and walks to the kitchen pantry, where she and Rosesong have been hiding the Christmas presents that they've already ordered and wrapped. Being pretty much the only two who go in there, this arrangement has been working out pretty well.

Goldie places the box underneath the gifts smaller than it and then closes the pantry again. Walking back to the couch, picking up her glass, and plopping down, she turns her movie back on and starts the scene over again while outside, a mysterious figure watches the condo, smiling, before he disappears.

* * *

><p>Performers: Blossomfall,, Ivypool, Dovewing feat. Mountaintail and Cliffspirit<br>vs.  
>Dustpelt, Sandstorm, Brambleclaw, Graystripe feat. Poppylight<br>Accompanied by: Thunderstar

Performance Type: Instrumental Battle of the Bands

Christmas Eve/Sarajevo 12-24  
>by<br>Trans-Siberian Orchestra

Hosts: Timestar

Heart of Gold Crew

Goldenheart, Host: Calico she-cat with golden streaks and gold eyes

Blackdream, Costume Mistress: Black she-cat with colorful brown swirls around her amber eyes, Goldie's best friend

Unihorse, Hair and Make-Up Artist: Yellow tabby she-cat with pink streaks and green eyes, Goldie's little sister, Shrewswoop's best friend

Flametalon, Head of Security: Red tabby tom and brown eyes, Shrewswoop's elder brother, Goldie's best tom friend

Poppylight, Guitarist and Orchestra Conductor: Auburn-furred she-cat and brown eyes

Shellblaze, Director: Light gold tabby tom and blue eyes

Sagefoot, Head Camera Cat: White-furred tom and hazel eyes

Duskfern, Set Designer: Bluish black she-cat and blue eyes

Thrushtail, Disc Jockey, Special Effects: Brown tom and brown eyes

Shrewswoop, Head Techie and Choreographer: Elegant light brown calico she-cat and hazel eyes, Flametalon's little sister, Unihorse's best friend

Shadeleap, Manager: Purely black tom and green eyes

Roseheart, Chef: Pinkish-cream she-cat with black paws and blue eyes, Goldenheart and Unihorse's mother

Mossrock, Producer: Black tom with gray streaks and brown eyes, Goldenheart, Unihorse, Mountaintail, and Cliffspirit's father

Mountaintail, Guitarist: Yellow tabby tom with brown eyes, Goldenheart, Unihorse, and Cliffspirit's (half) brother

Cliffspirit, Drummer: Black tom with brown eyes, Goldenheart, Unihorse, and Mountaintail's (half) brother

Security Team: Eaglethroat (cream-colored tom), Ivyfang (white she-cat), Rosesong (yellowish-cream she-cat)

Camera and Techie Crew: Cedarflight (golden tabby tom), Mossdawn (gray she-cat), Foxstorm (yellow tabby tom)

* * *

><p><strong>One: <strong>**Look up TheGuildGirl on YouTube and find playlists; There should be a full playlist of most every song or scene that I have used so far. Even some pieces from the 'backstage' portion. And yes, that YouTube account is mine.**

**Two: Expect at least one new chapter every Monday with episodes 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, and 24 during the week. Because of this, there will be episodes before this one, so please keep an eye out!**

**Three: If anyone's wondering the point behind the whole 'gremlin' thing in the first scene, somehow, someway, that movie is a Christmas movie. Very odd. But then again, so is Home Alone...**

**Four: Thanks for reading and review!**


	20. Episode 20: A Mad Russian's Christmas

Episode 20: Trans-Siberian Orchestra, A Mad Russian's Christmas

**This chapter is another one by the Trans-Siberian Orchestra, only much, MUCH different than Christmas Eve. When I was little, I knew this song by heart before I knew the original, classical pieces. It was my very first ringtone too...in the middle of summer. Silly little girl, this one was!**

**Also, I have one reviewer who sent in, you will not believe this; a HOST. Which has not happened in literally over a year. Thank you to 'holyleaf forever' for sending in the host and enjoy the rest of the story since you're only on chapter two according to the review. And WildheartTheWarrior, thank you so much! I will get your host in as soon as possible.**

**Note: If you send in a host, please _PM_ them. **

**Right, enough ramble; ****I don't own Warriors. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"And as long as you love me so, let it snow, let it snow, let is snow!"<p>

Today, rather than Shrewswoop and Thrushtail, Poppylight is sitting in the orchestra pit, trying (and failing) to tune her budget-cut-ravaged guitar, testing the sound by playing and singing along to this Christmas carol. Each note (pardon the pun) sounds like a dying cat.

Meanwhile, in the tech booth, Cedarflight is testing lighting, camera cues, and checking for a half-crazed Shrewswoop if the tech upgrade and attempted gear bypass has fixed the platforms. Unfortunately, a group of pencils and pens all taped together (the poor thing got desperate), has snapped and worsened the situation by drenching every single gear anywhere near the gaps in ink and wood chippings.

After running the remaining lighting and camera tests, Cedarflight, deciding to take the high road that Flametalon and Goldie installed to keep his sister's attention and stress off of the gears problem, grabs the zip line just outside of the booth after pressing the auto-return button on Shrew's dashboard, and jumps.

Poppy looks up just as Cedar flies overhead and lands on the highest malfunctioning platform. He releases the zip line and the hydraulic pumps start pulling it back as he bounces from one platform to the next.

Cedarflight sits down on the edge of the stage and regards Poppylight, his ears flicking and instinctively folding at the sound of her guitar. Eventually, Poppylight just puts it back in her case, folds it, and grumpily kicks it away from her while folding her paws.

"That won't make it better," Cedarflight calls intellectually.

"I know it won't!" Poppylight snaps up at him. "But it'll make _me_ feel better."

Cedarflight jumps down, muscles his way through music stands, timpanis, tubular bells, and the like, and sits down next to auburn she-cat.

"So, what do we need to do?"

"I need a professional to come in and take a look at my guitar. Or a new guitar would be nice."

"What about a new guitar?" Shadeleap strolls on, swinging a pair of earbuds around his paw with his iPod in the other paw, the Aerosmith logo bright on the screen. Seeing her chance, Poppylight jumps up and runs up the aisle towards him.

"Shadeleap, I really really really need a favor."

"Which would be?"

"I need either a guitar tune-up or a new one overall. I'll pay you back, I promise!"

Shadeleap looks up, seemingly debating, before he answers, "Can't. Budget cuts."

Poppylight looks at him, surprised. "But...I said I'd pay you back."

"Listen, Poppylight, I would get you a pro to come in and fix your guitar, but we just can't afford it."

"A tune-up costs like thirty something dollars! We may be having budget cuts, but I know we have an 'extra' category somewhere on that mousebrained spreadsheet of yours!"

"We can't use that money for anything silly like a guitar. We may need it!"

There's silence for a moment as Poppylight glowers angrily at Shadeleap. He just had the nerve to call her beloved guitar 'silly'.

"Ohhhh," Cedarflight whispers before raising his voice. "Um, Shadeleap, how 'bout you go...check on the programs or whatever other stuff we need."

Shadeleap, usually not used to being ordered around, stops swinging his earbuds. "What?"

"Allow me to put it plainly; scat."

Shadeleap widens his eyes but turns around and walks out, putting his earbuds away and blasting a song extremely loudly.

Poppylight turns and kicks her poor guitar case across the orchestra pit while stomping her feet like an angry kit. "That mousebrained, Scroogey tomcat..."

While she goes off with slightly more colorful language and Cedarflight tries to calm the musician down, leading her away from the stage, a cat-like shape, hiding, unseen in the shadows on the stage, picks up his pad, sneaks over to the abandoned guitar case, checks the make, writes it down, and disappears without a trace...

* * *

><p>Later on, at approximately six forty-five, the crew is almost ready for tonight's performance. Backstage, Unihorse has apprehended and forced the boys into her hair and makeup torture chamber and has steadily gelled, styled, and set up their hair for the night's performance, while the girls only had to go through curling.<p>

Blackdream, on the other hand, is having a field day, also torturing the gents while the girls are done getting dressed in about five minutes. While the girls are helping each other out, Blackdream is forcing the boys into traditional court regalia, which may be a bit overly elegant for the performance...

Poppylight, still slightly irked by Shadeleap's Scrooge-like budget-sustaining habits, has trusted the guitarist position to Mountaintail and his new electric while she takes the piano.

Roseheart, also quite the crafty type, has made advent calendars for the kits and younger apprentices, with tiny cat-friendly pastries instead of chocolate. In her quiet, gentle voice, she tells the kits what to do and then moves on with her work.

Mountaintail and Cliffspirit are once again running classic music with their chosen instruments.

Shellblaze smiles at Duskfern, who has decked out the stage in traditional Nutcracker set design, and takes her paw as she hops down. Offstage, Mossrock and Shadeleap shake paws while Poppylight tosses the latter a death glare, before all three take their seats. Flametalon smiles up at his little sister, who is sitting in the zip line's harness, just for fun, and goes to join his team.

Thrushtail, sitting in his DJ loft, kicks his feet up onto the turntable and grins at Shrewswoop across the expanse.

Sagefoot and his crew move into position while backstage, the guest host, once again Timestar, checks the black stripe on her back and checks for Sage's cue.

Receiving it, Timestar takes a deep breath and then walks onstage while the clans applaud. Timestar walks to center stage, taps her microphone and begins her opening monologue.

"Hello, clancats! And welcome to episode twenty-six of Tailed and Talented!"

Sagefoot runs his opening scene, which is the logo with a team of reindeer flying across screen, dragging a sleigh behind them.

"I'm Timestar, as you all well know. This week's performance, as I've said before, will be much different than what we saw last week. A spectacle the likes of which we've never yet seen on this stage, combined with our wonderful orchestra and band's chords. She-cats and toms, I present to you," Timestar pauses dramatically and finishes, "A Mad Russian's Christmas."

Shrewswoop points her spotlight at the orchestra pit, where Poppylight sits at the piano as the clans cheer. Poppylight holds up her paws for silence and then puts them to the keys, quickly backed by the growing sound of the brass.

Onstage, Cherrypaw appears from stage right and begins to dance across the stage, possessing a grace and poise unseen from any other cat. As the electric guitar enters, signaling that this is most definitely not your regular classical music, Cherrypaw leaps high into the air and then drops down again onto her toes before doing a pirouette across stage, jumping once again, and then traveling across the stage, quickly yet beautifully. As her section ends, she bounces on her toes and lowers herself into a bow, her paws stretched before her. It seems the song's about to end, but oh no, we're nowhere near that...

Cherrypaw leaps offstage in the blink of an eye as Applepaw, Flametail, and Rowanclaw all appear and make their stag leaps, leaping even higher than Cherrypaw, before folding their paws and beginning the time-honored Trepak dance. Dawnpelt, Tawnypelt, and Russetfur all then leap out, twirling across the stage and joining the boys before they freeze, one paw in the air, the other on the ground, while the newest kits appear.

Lilykit and Seedkit grip each others paws, their legs looking somewhat like the infinity symbol and begin to dance. This being the rocky version that they were not expecting, their movements are much faster than they've been using, but still look amazing as they leap and pirouette in sync, stretching out toes, keeping legs straight, and above all being completely adorable against the intense music.

In the orchestra pit, Mountaintail begins to set up the next section as he plays a simple four note tone between it all. Suddenly, as a quick interlude, Poppylight thumps out the first pair of notes from 'March' as the Trepak and Reed Dancers float backwards into the shadows while Shrewswoop places her spotlight on the next dancer, the most elegant dance of the entire selection.

Snowfur, her fur looking like an Arabian dancer's dress, twirls on and segues into the gentle notes, moving slowly, evenly, gently, and beautifully, contorting into gymnast positions with her paws still outstretched and flat. She finishes in a split with her paws like so.

Suddenly, from the shadows, every dancer so far leaps onstage. Snowfur springs upwards, crosses her paws, and takes her place among the girls, twirling in time with the boys' tall jumps. As the ending nears, each girl finds a partner, does a handful of fouettes to counter the boys wild foot claps, and then finishes in the perfect position, each dancer a copy of the other, as the song comes to an end.

The clans rise to their feet and begin cheering and clapping as the dancers behold one another and the soloists so they can take their bows.

Timestar walks out, applauding, her smile wide.

"She- and tomcats, that was 'A Mad Russian's Christmas' with ballet dancing featuring the largest performance cat that we've had so far. And I think that that simply improved on this! Give them one more hand, folks!

The clans clap again as Timestar turns to the camera and flashes a smile. "Next week we will be presenting a Christmas carol mash-up, containing the majority of Christmas carols and songs known to catkind. Thank you for watching and goodnight!"

* * *

><p>At home base, Goldie is sitting on the counter making herself a sandwich and a tall glass of water. Beside her, her phone's playing the Lord of the Rings soundtrack, one totally epic song right after the other plus a handful of other movie scores (i.e. Harry Potter, anyone?). Unfortunately, right as Goldenheart picks up her sandwich to take a bite, the doorbell rings.<p>

Annoyed but knowing that the door needs to be answered, Goldie puts down her sandwich, takes a swig of water, and trots over to the door, tossing it open and looking outside. Once again, there's a Christmas present, this time wrapped in a music-sheet style wrapping paper. No label, no marker scrawl, no bow that a to/from sticker could be hiding under, no nothin'.

With a sigh, Goldie plops down and examines the box. It's long and wide, and when she lifts it into her lap, it's a slight bit on the heavy side. Goldie flips the present over and bites her lip curiously before she puts a claw underneath the flap on top of the present. Maybe opening it to see what on earth it is could be a good idea.

Seconds after this idea pops into her head, Goldenheart removes her claw and mentally chastises herself before picking up the present, walking over to the pantry, and stacking the present on the bottom of the steadily growing pile since it's the largest one so far.

As the last song on Goldie's playlist, 'Over the Misty Mountains Cold' from the upcoming Hobbit movie, begins to play, she sits down on the counter and finally takes a bite of her sandwich while, just outside the door, a mysterious figure pulls away from the shadows, ascertains that the present has been brought inside, and walks away into the night.

* * *

><p>Performers: Cherrypaw as Sugar Plum FairyApplepaw, Flametail, Rowanclaw, Dawnpelt, Russetfur, and Tawnypelt for First Trepak/Lilykit and Seedkit for Dance of the Reed Pipes/Snowfur as Arabian Dancer/Everyone for Final Trepak

Performance Type: Instrumental w/ Ballet Dancing

A Mad Russian's Christmas  
>by<br>Trans-Siberian Orchestra

Hosts: Timestar

Heart of Gold Crew

Goldenheart, Host: Calico she-cat with golden streaks and gold eyes

Blackdream, Costume Mistress: Black she-cat with colorful brown swirls around her amber eyes, Goldie's best friend

Unihorse, Hair and Make-Up Artist: Yellow tabby she-cat with pink streaks and green eyes, Goldie's little sister, Shrewswoop's best friend

Flametalon, Head of Security: Red tabby tom and brown eyes, Shrewswoop's elder brother, Goldie's best tom friend

Poppylight, Multi-Instrumentalist and Orchestra Conductor: Auburn-furred she-cat and brown eyes

Shellblaze, Director: Light gold tabby tom and blue eyes

Sagefoot, Head Camera Cat: White-furred tom and hazel eyes

Duskfern, Set Designer: Bluish black she-cat and blue eyes

Thrushtail, Disc Jockey, Special Effects: Brown tom and brown eyes

Shrewswoop, Head Techie and Choreographer: Elegant light brown calico she-cat and hazel eyes, Flametalon's little sister, Unihorse's best friend

Shadeleap, Manager: Purely black tom and green eyes

Roseheart, Chef: Pinkish-cream she-cat with black paws and blue eyes, Goldenheart and Unihorse's mother

Mossrock, Producer: Black tom with gray streaks and brown eyes, Goldenheart, Unihorse, Mountaintail, and Cliffspirit's father

Mountaintail, Guitarist: Yellow tabby tom with brown eyes, Goldenheart, Unihorse, and Cliffspirit's (half) brother

Cliffspirit, Drummer: Black tom with brown eyes, Goldenheart, Unihorse, and Mountaintail's (half) brother

Security Team: Eaglethroat (cream-colored tom), Ivyfang (white she-cat), Rosesong (yellowish-cream she-cat)

Camera and Techie Crew: Cedarflight (golden tabby tom), Mossdawn (gray she-cat), Foxstorm (yellow tabby tom)

* * *

><p><strong>One: <strong>**Look up TheGuildGirl on YouTube and find playlists; There should be a full playlist of most every song or scene that I have used so far. And yes, that YouTube account is mine.**

**Two: Expect at least one new chapter every Monday with episodes 20, 21, 22, 23, and 24 during the week. Because of this, there will be episodes before this one, so please keep an eye out!**

**Three: I'm going to the museum tomorrow (with my best friend), so the episode might come a bit later on in the day.**

**Four: ****Thanks for reading and review!**


	21. Episode 21: Various, Christmas Carols

Episode 21: Christmas Carol Mash-Up

**This episode was kind of a last second change from the bell discovery scene in _The Polar Express._ (Random fact: The ghost hermit and the room with the toys gave me nightmares for months after I first watched that movie...)**

**This episode was also going to be a little boring because it was just going to be singing in the WPAC. But now I've changed it up due to an awesome video that I've seen; y'all are going to get a nice surprise...**

**Sorry this is late; I was feeling so sick last night plus a headache that I wouldn't have been able to do a single thing with the story. And then my online school block ends next week and if I stop working to even turn off an alarm then things just implode on me and I'm so stressed and ticked that...UGH.**

**And then there's the small, minute fact that Tuesday's my birthday...**

**Note: If you send in a host, please _PM_ them.**

**Right, enough ramble; ****I don't own Warriors. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>In the depths of WPAC, all alone in a dark, dreary room, lit only by a laptop covered in a spreadsheet, one cat will venture to balance the checkbooks if it's the last thing he does!...<p>

Right, enough of that.

In reality, the office it one of the outermost rooms in the entire complex; it isn't dark or dreary, rather, lit by wall lamps and painted white. The laptop is actually one of those nifty desktop touchscreens. But the last two things, about the spreadsheet and the checkbooks, that's right...

Anyway, Shadeleap, in all his dark black glory, is sitting at his desk, minding his own business, blearily tapping numbers and sequences into the spreadsheet while also looking at the expense reports and hoping, just hoping, that the calico gold she-cat outside the door will walk straight by and leave him alone...

Nope, ain't gonna happen.

Goldie storms straight into the tomcat's office and plunges her claws into his desk, leaning over it to look him straight in the eyes.

"Well, haven't you been playing Ebenezer Scrooge?"

Unfortunately for poor Goldie, it's kinda tough to take her seriously in a 'Sandyclaws' hat.

Shadeleap wisely keeps his mouth shut about this, however, and stands up so he's eye-to-eye with the she-cat.

"Listen, Goldie, sweetie..."

"Don't you dare 'Goldie sweetie' me, hotshot! Shrewswoop looks like she's about to implode on herself like last time, Poppylight is *that* close to going all Jimi Hendrix on her poor guitar, and I just passed a fuming Duskfern who really truly honestly needs a new set of paints, brushes, blah blah blah, all that art stuff, and then you're in here leaning over your desk probably counting a stack of gold coins and acting like a horrid mix of Ebenezer Scrooge and Frank Burns!"

Shadeleap cocks his head and asks, "Who's Frank Burns?"

Goldenheart throws her paws up in the air and shouts, "M*A*S*H! Burns is the biggest killjoy jerk in the 4077th!"

"Still don't know what you're talking about, Gold."

Goldenheart plops down in the chair across from the desk and snaps, "No one does anymore. Just me, my sister, and my parents. Barely even my sister anyway."

Goldie looks back up as Shadeleap sits down and turns his desktop so he can get back to work.

"You know what, let me see that spreadsheet of yours. You have some extra stored away, and I know for a fact that it's for any of us to use because, hmmm, _you send my father updates and we share the laptop_. Now let me see it."

Goldie leans across the desk and Shadeleap ducks away, quickly minimizing the spreadsheet. "Now, Goldenheart, we don't need to do this the hard way..."

"Just let me see it!"

"Goldie, stop it!"

Suddenly Goldie falls over the desk and on top of Shadeleap. She pops back up and tries to hurriedly tap the spreadsheet so she can see, but of course, Shadeleap pulls her back down and a squabble begins. After a few minutes of that, Blackdream strolls by with one of Roseheart's rolls in paw (she sure does love those, doesn't she?), and just so happens to see poor Shadeleap in a headlock with his tail almost literally tied up in a knot and Goldie attacking his ear with the other paw. And of course, Blackdream has to stuff her roll into her mouth and butt in.

"Hey! What's going on in here?"

Goldenheart looks up and hisses, "This doesn't concern you, walk away."

Blackdream misses a beat wondering if perhaps this _should_ concern her, but then swallows, nods, and walks off calmly while the two continue to battle it out.

Meanwhile, outside, poor Duskfern is staring at her dilapidated prop room, which has paint peeling and could use a nicer color. And then there's all the other props that she stores away for later use. Blackdream, who is walking by on her way to get Mossrock to break up the fight, stops and peeks inside.

"Yo, Dusk! What's going on?"

Duskfern turns around and crosses her paws. "I need paint. And brushes. And rollers. And paper. And all that other stuff, and Shadeleap is playing Scrooge in our own personal production of 'A Christmas Carol' and of course he can't find enough money in that cell that he marked 'extra' on his spreadsheet and I could just strangle him..."

"Ah, wouldn't worry about that. Goldie's working on it right now."

Before Duskfern can react, Flametalon appears in the door and calls, "Right, ladies, we've gotta get in the van if we're going to be there in time to gather everyone together."

As the trio leave the prop room and start their way down the hallway, a shape detaches itself from the shadows and walks over to Dusk's workstation, which contains the empty bottles of paint, frayed brushes, and torn rollers. Colored pencils are reduced to stubs, good A3 sheets are bent and virtually useless, and the like. It's easy to see why Duskfern is so mad.

Anyway, back to that shadow; the shape examines each instrument, checking brand names and anything else that the blue she-cat could possibly need. Then he pulls out his now-familiar writing pad, writes something down, and disappears once again into the shadows.

* * *

><p>Later on, much earlier than usual, the Clans have been directed to a non-traditional performance place; the Pavilions. While mothers and apprenticed she-cats mill in and out of the stores, trying to finish off Christmas lists, and the boys check out the pastry shops, the Crew and any others that they've gotten to join in are spacing themselves out according to vocal range while Poppylight, who has one of the strongest voices on the entire crew, takes her place on the ground.<p>

With a cue from Sagefoot, who frankly can't sing and will be in charge of filming, Poppylight opens her mouth and begins to sing; "_Have yourself a merry little Christmas. Let your heart be light! From now on, your troubles will be out of sight..._"

A few cats recognize the voice and rush to the balconies to see. Other cats who have absolutely no idea what's going on also stop, some pulling out cell phones, just in case this gets interesting.

"_Through the years we all will be together, if the Fates allow. Hang a shining star upon the highest bow! __And have yourself a merry little Christmas now..._"

Above them, Mountaintail breaks out his rarely used singing voice and sings out in a way that would make Andy Williams proud; "_There'll be parties for hosting, marshmallows for toasting, and caroling out in the snow. There'll be scary ghost stories and tales of the glories of Christmases long long ago!_

Knowing now that this has gotten interesting, some cats have started recording and are slightly swaying to the music.

"_It's the most wonderful time of the year. There'll be much mistletoeing and hearts will be glowing when loved ones are near! It's the most wonderful time, it's the most wonderful time, it's the most wonderful time...of the year!_"

Mountaintail stands back and gestures forth his brother, who takes out his drumsticks and begins tapping out a familiar rhythm. On either side of him, Ivyfan and Blackdream, joined by Cedarflight and Eaglethroat, begin to sing; "_Hark how the bells, sweet silver bells, all seem to say 'Throw cares away'. Christmas is here bringing good cheer to young and old, meek and the bold!_

"_Merry merry merry merry Christmas! Merry merry merry merry Christmas! On, on they send, on without end, their joyful tone to every home...!_"

On the second level, Shrewswoop and Rosesong stand, and begin a particularly long solo, "_On the twelth day of Christmas my true love gave to me...Twelve drummers drumming, eleven pipers piping, ten lords a leaping, nine ladies dancing, eight maids-a-milking, seven swans-a-swimming, six geese-a-laying, five golden rings! Four calling birds, three French hens, two turtle doves, and a partridge in a pear tree!_"

On the third level, Shellblaze also breaks out his singing voice and begins to sing, "_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas! Just like the ones I used to know. Where the treetops glisten, and children listen to hear sleigh bells in the snow. I'm dreaming of a white Christmas with every Christmas card I write. May your days be merry and bright! And may all your Christmases be white._"

Now that this flash mob has really gotten into the swing of things, the shoppers and Clans have gotten quiet so they can hear everything. On the ground floor, Duskfern takes a deep breath, as this is a rapid-fire solo, and sings, "_Just hear those sleigh bells jinglein', ring ting-tinglein' too. Come on it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you!_"

Shadeleap, who has teamed up with one of his best friends, Streamshade, rubs his paws together as the she-cat begins the duet; _"Sleigh bells ring, are ya listenin'? In the lane, snow is glistenin'_." Here, Shadeleap joins in, "_A beautiful sight, we're happy tonight, walkin' in a winter wonderland._"

As the slower, gentler, prettier songs begin, Mossdawn, who has teamed up with Flametalon, the local bass, begins, "_O come, o come Emmanuel. And ransom captive Israel. That mourns in lonely exile here, until the Son of God appear._"

Flametalon joins in on the next part: "_Rejoice! Rejoice! Emmanuel. Shall come to thee, O Israel._"

The two brothers wives, Daisytail and Misttalon, continue with the next carol, "_It came upon a midnight clear, that glorious song of old! From angels bending near to earth to touch their harps of gold._"

The two sisters-in-law back up to let the kits in, who begin to sing the first carol they've learned yet; "_Hark the herald angels sing, glory to the newborn king! Peace on earth and mercy mild, God and sinners reconciled. Joyful all ye nations rise! Join the triumph of the skies! With the angelic host proclaim, 'Christ is born in Bethlehem! Hark the herald angels sing, glory to the newborn king!_"

This performance, the kits being quite young and them being so adorable, is met by applause before it dies down to the next carol, sung by Unihorse and her daddy, Mossrock, "_Silent night, holy night. All is calm, all is bright! Round yon virgin, mother and child. Holy infant, so tender and mild. Sleep in heavenly peace! Sleep in heavenly peace..._"

The next carol, which is probably one of the hardest to sing on a dime, is sung by Goldie and her mama, Roseheart, who is the highest soprano on the crew soprano. With that, the last carol on the list begins...

"_O holy night, the stars are brightly shining, it is the night of our dear Savior's birth...Fall on your knees! Oh hear the angel voices! O night divine! O night...when Christ was born. O night, O holy night!..._"

That rather high note (courtesy of Roseheart), is met with applause before the final few words. "_O night, O night divine._"

The applause begins as Goldie steps forward and announces, "Thank you all for listening! Next week will be a well known scene from the most beloved Christmas classic movie of all time. And if you would all join us in this last song to close us out?"

The only song that will not be acapella, Sagefoot presses the play button on his radio and the last song begins. On all levels, of all ages, cats and Clans and crew begin to sing the last, well-beloved song.

"_Have a holly jolly Christmas; It's the best time of the year! I don't know if there'll be snow, but have a cup of cheer. Have a holly jolly Christmas; and when you walk down the street, say hello to ones you know and everyone you meet._

"_Oh, ho! The mistletoe, hung where you can see. Somebody waits for you, kiss her once for me! Have a holly jolly Christmas, and in case you didn't hear, oh by golly have a holly jolly Christmas this year!_

"_Oh by golly, have a holly, jolly Christmas this year!_"

As the last notes ring out, one final burst of applause coincides with it as the episode comes to a close.

* * *

><p>At home base, Goldie, beginning to recognize a pattern and therefore being the only one up, is sitting up watching the video of the flash mob, which has since gone slightly viral. Just as it ends, there's a knock on the door. Goldie presses the pause button on her playlist, walks over to the door, and tosses it open to reveal tonight's delivery.<p>

This time, the wrapping is paint splatters, red and green, silver and gold, the works. And also this time, there's a note on it, written in block letters so handwriting is unrecognizable; "Don't be hard on Shadeleap." with a smaller scrawl underneath that reads "Don't shake this package."

Goldie turns this note over and over, still finding no signature or anything of the sort. The package is unmarked, as usual. It's not large, but it's not small either. Goldenheart takes a deep breath and raps hard on the top of the package. Inside, something rattles, just slightly.

"Well;" Goldie sighs, picking up the present and putting it in the pantry, with the other two unmarked ones. She shuts it and walks back to her laptop, still wondering who could be sending these presents.

Outside, that same shape whistles out the final notes of 'Holly Jolly Christmas' before calmly walking away.

* * *

><p>Performers: The Heart of Gold Crew<p>

Performance Type: Caroling Flash Mob

Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas (Poppylight)  
>It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year (Mountaintail)<br>Carol of the Bells (Cedarflight, Eaglethroat, Blackdream, Ivyfang)  
>12 Days of Christmas (Shrewswoop and Rosesong)<br>White Christmas (Shellblaze)  
>Sleigh Ride (Duskfern)<br>Winter Wonderland (Shadeleap and Streamshade)  
>O Come O Come Emmanuel (Flametalon and Mossdawn)<br>It Came Upon a Midnight Clear (Daisytail and Misttalon - Mountaintail and Cliffspirit's mates, respectively)  
>Hark the Herald Angels Sing (Kindkit, Lightkit, Littlekit, and Sweetkit)<br>Silent Night (Mossrock and Unihorse)  
>O Holy Night (Roseheart and Goldie)<br>Holly Jolly Christmas (Everyone)

Hosts: Goldenheart

Heart of Gold Crew

Goldenheart, Host: Calico she-cat with golden streaks and gold eyes

Blackdream, Costume Mistress: Black she-cat with colorful brown swirls around her amber eyes, Goldie's best friend

Unihorse, Hair and Make-Up Artist: Yellow tabby she-cat with pink streaks and green eyes, Goldie's little sister, Shrewswoop's best friend

Flametalon, Head of Security: Red tabby tom and brown eyes, Shrewswoop's elder brother, Goldie's best tom friend

Poppylight, Multi-Instrumentalist and Orchestra Conductor: Auburn-furred she-cat and brown eyes

Shellblaze, Director: Light gold tabby tom and blue eyes

Sagefoot, Head Camera Cat: White-furred tom and hazel eyes

Duskfern, Set Designer: Bluish black she-cat and blue eyes

Thrushtail, Disc Jockey, Special Effects: Brown tom and brown eyes

Shrewswoop, Head Techie and Choreographer: Elegant light brown calico she-cat and hazel eyes, Flametalon's little sister, Unihorse's best friend

Shadeleap, Manager: Purely black tom and green eyes

Roseheart, Chef: Pinkish-cream she-cat with black paws and blue eyes, Goldenheart and Unihorse's mother

Mossrock, Producer: Black tom with gray streaks and brown eyes, Goldenheart, Unihorse, Mountaintail, and Cliffspirit's father

Mountaintail, Guitarist: Yellow tabby tom with brown eyes, Goldenheart, Unihorse, and Cliffspirit's (half) brother

Cliffspirit, Drummer: Black tom with brown eyes, Goldenheart, Unihorse, and Mountaintail's (half) brother

Security Team: Eaglethroat (cream-colored tom), Ivyfang (white she-cat), Rosesong (yellowish-cream she-cat)

Camera and Techie Crew: Cedarflight (golden tabby tom), Mossdawn (gray she-cat), Foxstorm (yellow tabby tom)

* * *

><p><strong>One: <strong>**Look up TheGuildGirl on YouTube and find playlists; There should be a full playlist of most every song or scene that I have used so far. And yes, that YouTube account is mine.**

**Two: Expect at least one new chapter every Monday with episodes 20, 21, 22, 23, and 24 during the week. Because of this, there will be episodes before this one, so please keep an eye out!**

**Three: For this particular episode, due to it being about five million carols, I will NOT be adding to the playlist, because that would toss the numbers up pretty far. Not wanting to do that quite yet. I have kind of an idea of what to do for this one, but I'm too shy to do it yet...**

**Four: ****Thanks for reading and review!**


	22. Episode 22: White Christmas, The General

Episode 22: White Christmas, The General's Entrance Scene

**Right, this movie is a tradition of this family; whenever the Christmas tree goes up, White Christmas is playing in the background. This scene that I'm about to present to you is the most emotional in the entire movie. But it's happy, of course. No worries.**

**Tomorrow is also my birthday! So I'll be writing what I call a 'ghost chapter' for my birthday. Really excited about that.**

**Note: If you send in a host, please _PM_ them.**

**Right, enough ramble; ****I don't own Warriors. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Sitting at the lunch table, Goldie and Flametalon are talking about Shadeleap's current attitude. Really, Goldie's ranting while Flametalon just sits there and nods. He's the strong, silent type.<p>

"I know that we can afford the things that the others need! There's a lot of extra just in case anyone has an emergency."

Flametalon stabs a bit of chicken, pops it in his mouth, and nods.

"And then he's just sitting in there counting gold coins and mumbling 'Bah, humbug' without even th-Are you even listening to me?"

"Yes and no." Flametalon calmly pops out one of his earbuds and offers it to her. "'Every Rose Has It's Thorn.' Take a listen?"

Goldie forgets about her rant and pops the earbud into one of them as Flametalon restarts the song and places it on the table between them before they return to eating.

Suddenly both Blackdream and Unihorse storm in, quite literally; the air around them is almost crackling with electricity. Behind them, Shadeleap follows, completely oblivious to their anger. Unihorse spots her sister and stomps over, banging her hands down on the table and startling the two best friends from their focused music-listening trance.

"Sissy, will you _please _talk to him? I need lights for the makeup room and some new pallets, Blackdream needs fabric and needles, and he won't budge for anything!"

Goldenheart looks up incredulously and snaps; "I _did _talk to him. And what makes you think he'd listen to me? He's the most stubborn cat on the planet."

Unihorse puts her foot down angrily and stomps away again while the two put their earbuds back in and resume the song.

After the two have gotten their lunch and are sitting down, Sagefoot and his camera crew stroll in, each one throwing the still-oblivious Shadeleap death glares before they take their place over at Flame and Goldie's table.

"Hey, Goldenheart?"

The two share a look for a moment before Flametalon pauses the song and Goldie looks up again. "Yeeees?"

"Our cameras are out of date and we need to start replacing them before they get too outdated. And Shadeleap over there isn't finding anything in his nice little budget for us."

"And you want me to...?"

"Talk to him? Please?"

"Already tried, ain't gonna work. Sorry, guys."

With sighs, the quartet walk away to get their lunch. Flametalon starts the song again and takes another bite of his lunch. Goldie finishes her entree and starts in on dessert.

On the other end of the room, Thrushtail walks in, swinging his own earphones back and forth. Shadeleap, who is now sitting at a table that is being studiously avoided, remains oblivious as Thushtail hisses at him.

Thrushtail walks over to the table and calmly waits to be noticed. Flametalon notices him first and taps Goldie's paw.

"We have another visitor."

Slowly, Goldie sets down her fork, takes out her earbud, puts her paws flat on the table, and looks up at Thrushtail.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah, hi Goldenheart! I was wondering if you could knock some sense into Shadeleap. My DJ stand broke and I kinda need a new one."

Goldenheart blinks slowly and shakes her head. "As I've told everyone else in the room, I _tried_. Sorry."

Disappointed, Thrushtail goes to sit down with Shrewswoop, Sagefoot, and the techies.

"If one more cat walks in here and asks me to talk to him," Goldie whispers to Flametalon as they put their headphones back in, "I think I'm going to scream."

"I don't blame you," Flametalon answers with a grin as he presses play.

Unfortunately for Goldenheart, there's one last cat on the list. While the adults are perfectly content and are not having any problems, the teens have been having all of them. Anywho, here he comes right now...

Shellblaze walks in calmly, ascertaining that the cat that he wants to talk to specifically is not currently speaking to anyone, just hanging out with her best friend and trying to finish a wonderful song before lunch ends...

As Shellblaze walks over and begins, "Hey, Gold, can I talk to y-"

Goldie stands up, slamming the earphones down. Flametalon glares at Shellblaze, "You just _had _to do that, didn't you?"

Goldenheart storms over to Shadeleap's table and grabs his jaw, pushing it up so he'll look at her.

"Listen, Frank Scrooge, are you so blind that you can't see that everyone in the room needs something and you're the reason that they can't get it? Are you really that greedy?"

Slowly, Shadeleap stands up. At this point, the room is dead silent, every eye riveted on this scene.

"It's not greed, it's practicality. We can't afford to go wasting money!"

"Wasting? Shadeleap, look around. It's Christmastime. Everyone needs or wants something. There's something in that budget and I know it. Please, thaw your heart for about ten seconds so you can see that."

Shadeleap looks the golden she-cat straight in the eyes and answers, "No."

The two stare each other down for a few more minutes before Goldie whispers, "Shadeleap, you're the living embodiment of Scrooge. Any sane cat knows what happens to Scrooge if he doesn't change."

Goldenheart puts her plate in the sink and walks out, slightly dejected.

Flametalon stands up, wraps his earphones around his iPod, and follows his best friend out the door. After a few moments, everyone finishes their lunch and follows, shaking their heads, hissing, glaring, or just sighing at Shadeleap as they pass. Roseheart, Mossrock, Mountaintail, and Cliffspirit then leave, knowing full well what just happened and agreeing.

Shadeleap, now all alone, looks down at his food, the full brunt of Goldie's words finally reaching him.

On the other end of the room, that strange shape has been writing down every request as quickly as he can. Now done, he closes his pad and walks towards the door. But not before tossing a parting gift on Shadeleap's table. As it hits the metal and the shape disappears, Shadeleap recognizes it as a copy of Charles Dickens' 'A Christmas Carol'.

* * *

><p>Later on, at approximately 6:50, things are almost ready for tonight's performance. Sunstar has been dressed up in a soldier's suit. On either side of him will be Blue<span>fur<span> and Moonflower, dressed up finely in what was appropriate party dresses in the fifties.

On the stage, ThunderClan toms and she-cats are lining up in single file, ready for the cue from Tawnyspots (Sunstar's deputy), who will be playing Bob.

Blackdream has made a few calls for this one, having run out of fabric as previously stated and not having military costumes in her costume room already. Unihorse, on the other paw, is grateful that virtually nothing had to be done except for the two leading ladies.

The camera crew are making do with their rapidly-becoming-outdated cameras and roll into position, with their cues from Sagefoot.

Shrewswoop sits up in her booth, staring at her poor platforms with her paws mussing up her head fur.

Though most of the other stories are slightly different, they're all virtually the same situation; the crew is becoming frustrated that they can't get the appropriate updates for their equipment. The Clans can see this, but aren't worried that the show is in jeopardy.

Shadeleap walks into the room, now about halfway through his new gift and reviewing what does happen to Scrooge if he doesn't choose to change his ways. The various crew members around the room are still too busy with their own problems to notice his entrance.

In the wings, Flametalon and Goldenheart are finally taking time to finish 'Every Rose Has It's Thorn' without those constant interruptions. When their song finishes, the show is about one minute from going live. Gold and Flame high-paw before he darts off to join his own crew and she takes her position on the stage.

As the opening credits roll, Shadeleap sits down on the steps that lead up to the sound booth and opens his book, waiting for the beginning of the performance.

Once the Clans' cheering dies down, Goldie smiles and announces, "Hello, Clancats! Welcome to the fourth episode of this year's 'Christmas 2012'! Tonight, our performance is from the movie 'White Christmas', which, as I hope most of you know, featured Bing Crosby, who is probably best known for 'crooning' the titular song.

"Our performance will now consist of the entrance scene, in which the General makes his entrance into a room packed with his army unit, who pay him the respect and honor that he has long been due. This scene honestly drives my mother and I to tears, no matter how many times we've seen it. I hope that we can do it justice tonight. Toms and she-cats, I give you Sunstar and ThunderClan in our rendition of 'White Christmas'!"

The reds open to reveal set one; an entrance room with a staircase at the top. Moonflower and Bluefur stand at the bottom, waiting for Sunstar.

Suddenly he enters and the spotlight shines down on him. The scene is almost perfect, with dead silence as he enters, with all the wonder surrounding him. Bluefur, who, if she was in the movie, would be the General's daughter, ascends the stairs and takes his arm. Sunstar and Bluefur then enter set two, which once again is dead silent as he walks in.

"Ten hut!"

The spotlight shines on him as the Clan rises to their feet, with warriors dressed up and standing at attention. Sunstar descends the stairs and walks to the head table, where there is a 'Tenth Anniversary' cake waiting for him. Before he sits, a drummer boy in the back begins to play, and the other part of set two opens. Tawnspots stands at center stage as the warriors from now and then fan out behind him.

"We'll follow the old man wherever he wants to, wherever he wants to go, wherever he wants to go..."

The 'officers' form two lines down the center of the room while Sunstar begins to show happy tears.

Once the warriors are all in line and they finish their song, Tawnyspots salutes and announces, "Warriors are ready for inspection, sir!"

Sunstar walks down the aisle made by the warriors and begins to speak.

"I am not satisfied by the conduct of this Clan! Some of you warriors are under the impression that you are not to have groomed your fur or cleaned your whiskers! Well you are wrong! Fur will be groomed and whiskers will be perfectly clean!"

Sunstar walks up to the final two lines of warriors and continues his monologue.

"And look at the rest of your appearance! You've gotten soft and weak! You are unruly and undisciplined!"

And though this all sounds rather harsh, there is one last line that melts your heart; "And I've never seen anything look so wonderful through my entire life. Thank you all."

The Clans, despite the fact that most of them are not ThunderClan, rise to their feet and applaud as Sunstar walks back down the line, shaking paws and clapping warriors on the back, finally taking his old deputy, his best friend, Tawnyspot's paw, and just shaking it in a tight grip. Despite this being a performance, it is reminiscent of Sunstar's moons as the leader of ThunderClan.

As he arrives at the head table with the candles, one warrior blows a trumpet. Sunstar then blows out the candles. With that, the performance/showcase/honor guard comes to an end. The toughest of cats rise to their feet and applaud not only the old leader but also the performance.

Goldenheart walks onstage, also clapping and showing the tiniest bit of tears.

"Wonderful. Just wonderful. Clancats, please give one more round of applause to Sunstar and ThunderClan!"

The applause comes in more than one round as the Clan takes a bow. Goldenheart turns to the camera and announces; "Next week will of course be our Christmas episode! We have a very special surprise for next week. And yes, I know that I say that a lot, but this one will be the best surprise yet. Thank you for watching Tailed & Talented!"

* * *

><p>Back at the house, Goldenheart is sitting at the breakfast bar, staring at the door and waiting patiently for the next knock. When it finally comes, she's up and ready, hoping this time to catch the merry gift-giver. But she's too late. But there is an odd surprise waiting for her.<p>

There is more than one present.

Goldie extends her claws and gently scratches her head, which looks weirder than it sounds.

One present is composed of just camera flashes. Another looks like swatches of different fabric. Another has random colored powders spilled on it, clearly makeup.

Each gift is wrapped based on a hobby. Or maybe a position on a theater crew.

"Well, this just got interesting," Goldie notes, slowly lifting all of the presents into her arms to keep them balanced. She stumbles over to the pantry and puts them all away. But as she places the last present, she sees a note taped to the bottom of a take-board wrapped present, which she quickly grabs.

Slicing open the seal with her claw, Goldie reads the short note to herself; "Don't shake these presents. Don't show them to your crew until next week, at the Christmas party."

This time, the note is written, which can help figure out who is writing it.

Goldie goes through the stack of presents, comparing the handwriting on each label to the one of the note. None of them match. Not even Shadeleap's, which is what you would assume.

Goldenheart stares at the note for a little while longer before finally she walks outside, closes the pantry, and places the note inside the front cover of her book, where no one will see it. Then she quietly collects her things, turns off the lights, and walks upstairs.

Outside, a shadow looks up at the condo as the lights go out, one by one, before he gets into his vehicle and rides away into the night...

* * *

><p>Performers: Sunstar and ThunderClan<p>

Performance Type: Acting

The General's Entrance Scene  
>from<br>White Christmas

Hosts: Goldenheart

Heart of Gold Crew

Goldenheart, Host: Calico she-cat with golden streaks and gold eyes

Blackdream, Costume Mistress: Black she-cat with colorful brown swirls around her amber eyes, Goldie's best friend

Unihorse, Hair and Make-Up Artist: Yellow tabby she-cat with pink streaks and green eyes, Goldie's little sister, Shrewswoop's best friend

Flametalon, Head of Security: Red tabby tom and brown eyes, Shrewswoop's elder brother, Goldie's best tom friend

Poppylight, Multi-Instrumentalist and Orchestra Conductor: Auburn-furred she-cat and brown eyes

Shellblaze, Director: Light gold tabby tom and blue eyes

Sagefoot, Head Camera Cat: White-furred tom and hazel eyes

Duskfern, Set Designer: Bluish black she-cat and blue eyes

Thrushtail, Disc Jockey, Special Effects: Brown tom and brown eyes

Shrewswoop, Head Techie and Choreographer: Elegant light brown calico she-cat and hazel eyes, Flametalon's little sister, Unihorse's best friend

Shadeleap, Manager: Purely black tom and green eyes

Roseheart, Chef: Pinkish-cream she-cat with black paws and blue eyes, Goldenheart and Unihorse's mother

Mossrock, Producer: Black tom with gray streaks and brown eyes, Goldenheart, Unihorse, Mountaintail, and Cliffspirit's father

Mountaintail, Guitarist: Yellow tabby tom with brown eyes, Goldenheart, Unihorse, and Cliffspirit's (half) brother

Cliffspirit, Drummer: Black tom with brown eyes, Goldenheart, Unihorse, and Mountaintail's (half) brother

Security Team: Eaglethroat (cream-colored tom), Ivyfang (white she-cat), Rosesong (yellowish-cream she-cat)

Camera and Techie Crew: Cedarflight (golden tabby tom), Mossdawn (gray she-cat), Foxstorm (yellow tabby tom)

* * *

><p><strong>One: <strong>**Look up TheGuildGirl on YouTube and find playlists; There should be a full playlist of most every song or scene that I have used so far. And yes, that YouTube account is mine.**

**Two: If anyone who sees the name 'Frank Scrooge' up there, I know that the character's name is Ebenezer Scrooge. This is a mix between Frank Burns, a character in M*A*S*H* and of course, Ebenezer Scrooge. Just to clear that up in case.**

**Three: There isn't a video for this scene. Terribly sorry about that. I suppose that you'll just have to get on Netflix or see if your parents have a copy on hand. :)**

**Four: ****Thanks for reading and review!**


	23. Episode 23: Merry Christmas!

Episode 23: Merry Christmas!

**Okay, so last Friday was the 'end of the world'... And now it's Monday...**

**This chapter is going to be the penultimate 'happy holidays' chapter. There is a New Year's Eve next week, I believe? :D Anyway, this is also going to be the big old reveal; Who has been sending the crew presents? Will Shadeleap get over his Scroogey ways? Will I be able to get this up on time? All this and more answered in about five minutes!**

**Plus, I'm going to have a bit of fun with Shadey. It involves his own personal 'Christmas Carol'...**

**Note: If you send in a host, please _PM_ them.**

**Right, enough ramble; ****I don't own Warriors. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>'Tis the night before Christmas Eve and all through the house, not a creature is stirring, not even a mouse. (As it wouldn't stand the tiniest chance in a condo full of cats.)<p>

The stockings are hung by the chimney with care in hope that Sandyclaws soon will be there! (Even if he was, the tom's a day early.)

Okay, enough of that.

It is the night before Christmas Eve, a nice Sunday, really. Everyone's in bed, even Goldie, who, if her suspicions are correct, is sure that all of the unmarked gifts have arrived and that she can sleep tonight. The kids are sleeping, the parents are conked out in the flat across the hall, and the brothers and their families are asleep in their own flats across the street. Which marks everyone sleeping except for...Shadeleap.

The black tom just can't get to sleep, no matter how hard he tries. So he's stuck just staring at the ceiling, thinking over the last month and everyone's new view of him. Despite the saddened sighs and cold glares, he's already resigned that there will be no upgrades, new guitars, gears, paints, or anything of the sort. Money is more important than happiness in his book. However, he has decreed that the crew will not have to work on Tuesday and will be able to have the day off. With pay. Which is as nice as he's going to get.

After a few minutes of reflection, Shadeleap finally turns over and tries to fall asleep.

"Hello? Shadeleap? Are you awake?"

Shadeleap starts at this sudden, echo-ie voice and blinks at the darkness. Suddenly, from the dark shadows at the corner of the room, a catlike shape literally leaps from the wall. With a jump, Shadeleap tumbles off the side of his bed and extends his claws, rolling into a battle position, ready to fight. But there's really no reason/need for that. As the cat comes into view, Shadeleap instantly recognizes him.

"Uncle Jacob?"

"Aye," Jacob answers wistfully. Shadeleap stands up and begins to dart across the room to hug his dear uncle. But before he gets there, he hears an ominous pair of sounds. From the darkness of the room, you can hear the steady clanking of chains and quiet wails of utter sadness. In the darkness so dark that even a cat can't see through it, he can just make out a circular shape around his uncle's paws.

"Uncle Jacob...can I see your paws?"

Jacob smiles again and holds them out to the moonlight.

Manacles. And hanging from them, chains. And connected to the very bottom of them, large cinder blocks.

Instinctively, Shadeleap's eyes wander over to his nightstand, where his new copy of 'A Christmas Carol' is sitting.

"Uncle Jacob? What's going on?"

"Ah, I was waiting for you to ask that." Jacob begins to pace, as far as his chains allow him to.

"Kid, you know what I was like in life; greedy, in-compassionate, apathetic. I cared only about money. Money money money, nothing but. I never thought to give the homeless cats on the side of the street the change in my pocket. I never though to donate to charity. I never though to give my employees the day off. And this is my reward."

Uncle Jacob shakes his chains at his nephew.

"But Shadeleap, you are slowly becoming like me. And that is why I have come to warn you."

There's a beat and Shadeleap gulps, trying not to think of what his uncle could be warning him about.

"Tonight, you shall be visited by three spirits. Should you not heed their advice, you will be sentenced to this same torture." Uncle Jacob here rattles his chains again.

"Expect your first visitor at twelve, on the dot. The next, at one in the morning. And the last, just moments after the second passes."

Before Shade can wonder what 'passes' entails, or the fact that, according to his watch, he has literally a minute left till his first visit, a sound breaks into his thoughts.

The once quiet wails have increased until it's amazing that the rest of the condo hasn't awoken. Uncle Jacob listens sadly before he walks towards the wall that he came from, dragging along his chains and cinder blocks.

"Wait, Uncle Jacob!" Shadeleap calls, hoping to extract more information when really, all he could need is sitting in the glossy book on his nightstand.

Jacob just smiles at his nephew sadly before he is quite literally sucked into the wall, into whatever netherworld the poor tom has been sentenced to.

Shadeleap sucks in a few breaths, staring at the wall and half-praying, half-purely-hoping that what just happened is just a terrible dream and he isn't about to go through his own 'Christmas Carol'.

The clock in the hallway begins to toll, banging out it's quick tune twice before it begins to steadily toll twelve 'dongs'. The first spirit should be here just momentarily. That is, if he isn't dreaming.

Shadeleap quickly composes himself and crosses his paws, intending to take on these three ghosts quickly and cleanly, without any reminiscence or reflection. Maybe he's just scared of what they could be planning to do to him.

The window opens with a 'bang' and the snowy wind blows in with a 'whoosh', carrying with it a cat, a young, barely-apprenticed-appearing white she-cat with fur so pure that she must have to groom it daily to get the result. A belt of holly is wrapped around her middle. But the oddest part about her is that her tail is a jet of flame, gently swaying back and forth, like a candle.

Her striking green eyes, a beautiful contrast to the color of her fur, flash as she turns her head towards Shadeleap. She regards him and waits patiently for him to speak.

Shadey takes a deep breath and asks, trying to keep the fear out of his voice, "Are you the first spirit set to appear to me?"

The white she-cat opened her jaws, just slightly, and whispered, "I am."

The voice was gentle and quiet, belonging to a cat personalized by shyness.

Figuring that he should ask, just to be polite, Shadeleap inquires, "Who are you?"

The young thing waves her tail proudly and answers, "I am the Ghost of Christmas Past. Specifically, your past. Now come; my sister is to come within an hour and we do not have much time."

Before Shadeleap can say anything, the pretty Ghost entwines her fiery tail with his and makes a leap for the window.

"No!" Shadeleap protests, quickly tearing away his tail and tenderly checking it for scorch marks. There are none.

"No? Allow me to repeat myself; she will be here on the hour, and there is no solace in making her wait. Now, come."

She again twines her tail around Shadeleap and jumps out the window, dragging the reluctant tom along with her.

Rather than plummeting to the ground as the black tom expected, suddenly they are standing in a beautiful forest, which Shadeleap instantly recognizes.

"This...this is where I grew up! My dad taught me to climb on that tree, right there!"

The Ghost listens, not really caring about all these landmarks that Shade points out, before dragging him along. "Come now, we don't have time for this. I have things to show you."

The pair pass a patrol of playfully squabbling toms, which Shadeleap boasts are the strongest warriors in the entire forest. A second patrol of quiet but clever she-cats then passes by, each one sniffing for a trace of prey. Shadeleap identifies the leader as his mentor, the second-eldest (quite happily) as his aunt, and the other as his sister's mentor.

Finally, the Ghost and Shadeleap arrive in camp, a rather nice clearing surrounded on all sides by tall grass and amazingly shaded completely by large oak trees.

"That she-cat up there on the two branches?" Shadeleap points out proudly, "is my mother, the leader. My dad's the deputy."

The Ghost throws him a piteous look that zips up Shadeleap pretty quick. "And where are you?" she challenges.

Though Shadeleap's eyes say nothing, his eyes travel over to a scrawny, small, rather pathetic black ball of fuzz dejectedly picking through the freshkill pile. He's the last apprentice left in camp besides Yewpaw, the medicine cat apprentice, who is rather single-minded and, honestly, kind of boring.

"You were always singled out, Shadeleap. Left alone in camp while everyone else what out to gatherings and on patrols and training."

Suddenly the scene changes so Shadepaw's sitting in the leader's den with his mother and father while the older tom and the Ghost look on.

"Shadepaw, we've decided that it's come time to send you away," his father begins.

Shadepaw looks up from his paws, his eyes wide and panicked. "B-b-b..."

His mother silences him with a flick of her tail. "It's not because we don't love you, Shadepaw. It's merely because we want to give you a better chance. You will still be part of the Clan. You'll simply be...away. Visiting relatives."

The scene changes, almost as quickly as before, to another scene. Shadepaw's been dropped off on the doorstep of his Uncle Jacob's counting house. Upon knocking twice, the door opens and a tall, stern cat opens it, looking down on the tiny tom and blowing out smoke from his cigarette.

"Well, I suppose that you're my nephew. Rather pathetic little thing, aren't you?"

Shadeleap flinches, practically in sync with his younger self. The Ghost looks at him, once again piteously, but with a shine of empathy in her green eyes. "Your uncle wasn't the nurturing type, I see."

The pair pass through the open doorway after Shadepaw. Uncle Jacob sits him down and begins showing him different forms of money. He folds his paws and looks at his nephew, his mouth curling disgustedly before he sighs and begins, "Now Shadepaw, I would like to tell you about this thing called 'money'..."

Time speeds up to a few moons later. It's seemed like a lifetime to poor Shadepaw, who is miserable working with his uncle and often having to deal with new thoughts and rants on the states of the economy when one day, he receives a visitor.

When the door is opened barely a crack, he's bowled over by a strong black form. He's become a match for her now, as one of the first things his uncle did was get him into muscle training. But the second he has her pinned down, he automatically recognizes her. His big sister, Moonheart.

"Hello, little brother!" she announces happily. "Guess what!"

Before Shadepaw can answer, Moonheart answers, "I've come to take you home! Back to the camp!"

After a beat, Shadepaw laughs joyfully and he and his sister start dancing and bouncing around the room. Shadeleap smiles, as this was probably the best day he ever had. The Ghost notices this and grins with him.

Back home in the camp, things begin to look up; Shadepaw is given his warrior name and goes to his first Gathering, after which he often goes on patrols and participates in border skirmishes with the other Clans in the area. He shows off his strength and begins to make friends in the Clan. For a wonderful several moons, he is happy. Until, of course, his beloved sister, who he has grown extremely close to since, is killed in a violent border skirmish.

After mourning and a relapse into scrawniness and depression, Shadeleap's parents make the probably-not-hard decision to send him back to Uncle Jacob.

With that happy reunion (not), Shadeleap continues to take his uncle's lessons in economics and starts to get closer to him, identifying with his uncle's hidden sadness that he only hides when the pair have customers or company.

One night, after the pair have become more like an uncle and nephew, Jacob brings home a flyer for a dance at the local rec center, which he urges his nephew to go to. Probably because he hopes his nephew will get over his depression, make some friends, and meet a girl.

And that's just what happens. At some point between 'Funkytown' and 'Spice Up Your Life', Shadeleap is sitting alone in the corner when he sees a beautiful tabby she-cat with blue eyes, standing shyly in the doorway. He makes a split-second decision, stands up, and walks over to her.

After introducing himself, 'Man in the Mirror', which, coincidentally, is the pair's favorite song, begins to play. Amazingly, without putting his foot in his mouth, Shadeleap manages to ask the she-cat, who he finds out is named Cherrysoul, to dance.

After that night, things start to look up. Shadeleap starts hanging out with Cherrysoul and they start to bond. After a couple of moons, Shadeleap finds himself starting to fall in love. Unfortunately, it's not meant to be, as Cherry dies from blackcough soon after this realization.

Since he's been through so much, Shadeleap begins to morph into that tough-guy attitude and doesn't allow himself to be pushed down or have his heart broken ever again. But, after having spent nearly two dozen moons with his uncle and having since begun to see him as a father-figure, worse begins to come to worst. Jacob's health begins to deteriorate from old age. One night, the end finally comes, and Uncle Jacob is on his deathbed.

The present's Shadeleap has finally had enough. He turns to the Ghost and hisses, "Enough. I'm done here."

"These things are what they are. Do not blame me for what happened moons ago!" the Ghost hisses back.

Looking back, Shadeleap sees that his tail has been entwined with the Ghost's all his time. The way to escape is to simply...

The second his tail's free from the white she-cat's fiery one, he hurtles through space until suddenly he's lying in his own bed, in the condo, in the present. But his thankfulness is short lived, as, outside his room, the clock begins to toll one in the morning.

"Hey. Hotshot. Up. Now."

Nervously, Shadeleap peeks out from underneath the covers. To his surprise, Goldenheart's standing there, the golden streaks and eyes that give her her name appearing to glow in the darkness. Upon further inspection, Shade discovers that they actually _are _glowing. She has a green backpack thrown across her back, with a cornucopia sticking out of it. Much like with the first ghost, she has a bit of holly wrapped around her middle, like a belt.

"Goldie?" he asks quietly. Goldie waves her paw nonchalantly, smirking and clicking her claws playfully. "Not tonight. I'm Goldie, yet I'm not Goldie. But right now, I'm the Ghost of Christmas Present."

With barely anytime to think _Oh dear StarClan_, 'Goldie' grabs Shadeleap's paw and pulls him out of bed. She clicks her claws against his legs thoughtfully and announces"Now, let's see, we have a lot of things to go through in such little time. So let's go!"

'Goldie' ushers the tomcat over to the window and throws it open, sticking her head out and taking a deep breath of the cold, fresh air.

"Great night for this! Right, grab my backpack strap...Yes, right there...Now don't let go or things won't end well for you. You know; SPLAT. Now, hang on!"

'Goldie' steps onto the windowsill, holds either side of it, and jumps, dragging Shadeleap along with her.

Unlike the first window-jump, this time the pair actually do go flying out across the city, this time in the light of day. Which day in particular? Christmas Eve, of course!

The pair soar over the city, looking down at friendly snowball fights, kindly couples under the mistletoe, last-second Christmas shopping, and churchgoers.

"I don't get what this has to do with my present," Shadeleap notes. 'Goldenheart' glances back at him, rolls her eyes, and suddenly the two are touching down on a rooftop. Goldie shakes her backpack to knock Shadeleap off and expertly swings down off of the roof and in front of the door.

"This way please!"

Shadey recognizes the building as the WPAC a second too late. Once they're inside, all you can hear is laughing, talking, the clinking of glasses, and music. Goldie grabs Shadeleap's paw and drags him down the hallway until they're standing in the auditorium. All around the room, cats are hanging out, drinking egg nog and punch, and listening to the before-the-performance-music. The crew and the real Goldie are all wearing Sandyclaws hats once again. As Shadey looks around, he can't see himself.

"Where a-"

"Zip it and watch," 'Goldie' snaps.

They zoom in to a group with Shellblaze, Duskfern, Flametalon, and Goldenheart.

"...and if he was here, he'd probably be against the whole thing!" Duskfern is ranting. "You know; 'how much was that punch? How much was the egg nog? How much were the decorations? Are we on schedule?' And all that stuff. And it wouldn't end there either!"

"I'm kinda glad he decided not to come," Goldie notes, taking a sip of her punch. "In case nobody noticed, he's a bit of a jerk who only cares about money"

Shadeleap cringes slightly as everyone immediately agrees with that. He doesn't mean to be rude, but when you live with your eccentric non-warrior uncle Jacob, you get that fact pounded into your head pretty quickly.

Before the conversation can continue farther and probably hurt Shadeleap anymore, suddenly the pair are standing in front of a bakery window, much later during the day, sometime after night's fallen. Specifically, the bakery that Goldie's brother's families run. Mountaintail and Cliffspirit have just walked in to pick up their mates and kids and get back to the condo for Christmas presents.

"Daddy, you're getting paid tomorrow, right?" Littlekit asks, bouncing up to Mountaintail.

"Yep!" Mountaintail answers happily, picking up Littlekit and hugging him before setting him down again. "Mister Shadeleap decided that we could have a full-day's pay on our day off."

"He did?!" Misttalon, Cliffspirit's mate, snaps. "From what Goldie and Unihorse have told me, that's not something that he'd do."

"And why is a kid in charge of paying you anyway?" Daisyeyes, Mountaintail's mate, asks, dropping her rolling pin on the table. "That's something that your dad should be in charge of."

"Shadeleap apparently had a lot of economic training before he met everyone," Cliffspirit answers, picking up his two daughters and giving them kisses before returning them to their coloring.

"Economic training my paw!" Misttalon snaps back, tossing her washrag into the sink and turning back to the group. "Mossrock is more suited for the job because he knows what's right and what's not, while that tom couldn't care less if tomorrow's Christmas!"

"Now, enough now," Cliffspirit sighs. "He decided to give us the day off and to pay us. I think it's only appropriate that we drink to his health."

Begrudgingly, Daisyeyes grabs out a bottle of club soda and pours four glasses.

"To Shadeleap," Mountaintail announces. The other's repeat his sentiment before they clink glasses and drink it down.

Kind of sad but also humbled, Shadeleap steps away from the window and into the evening snow. It looks like there's gonna be a white Christmas after all.

He takes some time to reflect on these two past visits before remembering that he has one more, dreaded visitor.

"Goldie, if you're Present, then who's going to the Ghost of Christmas Yet to C-Dear StarClan!"

As he turns around, Goldie's changed profusely. The gold streaks in her fur are crisscrossed with black lines that make her look like some mad cat had a tic-tac-toe game on her fur in dye. As he watches, her gold eyes steadily transform into dark black, dead-looking ones. She has her paws crossed and is looking down at the ground while, in her backpack, the fiery horn of plenty begins to lose it's brand new appearance and the glow begins to fade.

"Well, sweetie," she intones, turning to look at him and smiling sadly. "How 'bout you find out?"

Goldie collapses there. As we all know, when Christmas Present ends, so does the _Ghost_ of Christmas Present. It may be a dream, but the sight of the she-cat's body lying there, quickly being buried by snow, is rather traumatizing for poor Shadeleap. Before he can reach out to try to help her, the dream continues.

Suddenly he's hurling through space again until he's lying, splayed out, on his bedroom floor. Though he really hopes that his wild, personal Christmas Carol is over, he knows that he has one more visitor; the Ghost that no one wants to ever meet.

A shadow falls across him, a shadow that wasn't there before. Slowly, even though he wishes he didn't have to, Shadeleap lifts his head to meet the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come.

This final ghost has his/her face covered and shrouded in darkness, so you can have absolutely no idea about who it is.

Shadeleap gulps but slowly gets to his feet, leveling his gaze at the specter and asking, trying not to stammer, "A-are you the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come?"

Without a sound, the ghost bobbed it's head once and extends one, still-shrouded paw into the darkness at the corner of the room.

"Christmas future. My future," Shadeleap mutters before he whispers, "Lead on."

As they walk into the unknown darkness at the corner of the room, the city seems to spring up around them. They're standing in the center of the Christkindl Market, a traditional German marketplace held annually in Denver. As they look around, Shadeleap notices that a lot of his friends are moving from booth to booth, chatting and looking at the gifts, making each other turn around so they can pick up the other's presents. The oddest part is that they all appear older. As in, old enough now to have mated.

But that doesn't matter. The Ghost and Shadeleap draw closer to listen to their conversation, as they've stopped long enough for pretzels and bratwurst.

"So any of you hear from Shadeleap lately?" Poppylight asks, taking a bite of the sausage.

"I saw him the other day. Just sitting in his office slash house, with a metal box open next to him and a few hundos in his paw," Flametalon answers, tearing off some of his pretzel.

"He's still obsessing over money, then?" Shellblaze asks, taking a swig of egg nog.

Then the millionaire dollar question, "Anyone gone to see him anymore?"

This one's from Shrewswoop, munching on roasted pecans. Slowly, every one of them shakes their heads.

"I wouldn't go to see him even if I had no choice," Duskfern snaps. "Not after he's been such a jerk to us."

Shadeleap recoils from their harsh conversation before the Ghost pulls at his paw and points towards the residential district.

The Ghost and Shadeleap slowly walk down the road before arriving at a dilapidated dark gray house with a sign on the door, 'Shadeleap's Accounting'.

Fortunately for the two, a beautiful light brown she-cat with blue eyes is opening the door, so they don't have to raise suspicion by having it open for no reason at all.

Sitting behind a dusk, hunched over a bunch of papers with a pencil in one paw and a spreadsheet under the other one, is Shadeleap, who now looks almost exactly like Jacob.

The second cat is one of his closest friends, Streamshade. According to the way he greets her, with a hug and a quick kiss, they've become more than friends. The older Shadeleap then sits down again while Streamshade begins to talk.

"So, Shadey, there's a Christmas party at the rec center in a couple of hours."

"Mm-hmm," the older Shade answers, still stuck on his work.

"I was just wondering-"

"Can't. Work tonight. A gigantic deal due tomorrow."

Streamshade stands there, just to the right of his desk, and lets her jaw drop open at his answer.

"I just thought...that we could go to the party together."

The future Shadeleap looks up, his eyes once again hard and cold. "I _can't, _Streamshade. I have work to do."

"It's _Christmas, _Shadeleap! Please, take a break from your work and come celebrate."

"I don't have time for celebrating," the old cat mutters back, now focused on a just-faxed-over spreadsheet.

Streamshade walks over and smacks her paws on the desk, forcing Shadeleap to look up at her.

"If you don't have time for celebrating..." Streamshade's jaw begins to quiver before she snaps, "Then you don't have time for me. Goodbye, Shadeleap."

Streamshade begins walking towards the door. Shadeleap quickly stands up, but he's too late. One of the only two cats in the world he might've loved just left him.

The present's Shadeleap looks on as his older self falls back into his chair and puts his paws against his temples. He doesn't have any friends anymore. Then, to his surprise, the older cat begins to shake with obvious sobbing motions.

That's enough for Shadeleap. He looks around for the Ghost, calling, "I understand! I'll change!"

"Will you?" Shadeleap hears the voice behind him. It's quiet, shy, and achingly familiar. Before he can turn around and confirm his suspicions though, she's gone. His older self is gone, his house, the city, the world's gone. And he's all alone, permanently.

* * *

><p>Shadeleap awakes with a start, splayed out on his floor, with Goldie standing over him curiously.<p>

"What the snap are you doing on the floor?" she asks.

Shadeleap jumps to his feet with a start and throws his paws around Goldenheart.

After a moment, Goldenheart says, "Shadeleap, you're hugging me. You _never _hug me. What gives?"

"Oh thank StarClan, it's you."

Before Goldie can ask what on the blessed planet is wrong with him, Shadeleap starts throwing on his coat and combing down his puffball fur and grabbing his wallet.

"I need to get to the stores. Right now. Can I borrow your car?"

While her jaw drops open, Goldie reaches into her purse (which she almost always carries with her because it has her jump drives, headphones, and the like in it) and tosses him her key ring.

"Ah, thank you, you're a doll!" Shadeleap grabs Goldie and quickly pecks her between her ears before he races out the door, leaving Goldie standing there with her paws on her temples, her jaw dropped, and her mind utterly confused.

Flametalon's walking down the hall just as the door flies open and Shadeleap races out, muttering to himself. He peeks around the door at Goldenheart and asks, "What's his problem?"

Goldenheart just shakes her head back and forth and answers, "I have no snappin' idea."

* * *

><p>Later on, at the WPAC, there's a Christmas party with drinks, snacks, dancing, music, and a surprise performance set up by Daisyeyes and Misttalon. The Crew is sitting by the extremely-large Christmas tree, staring at the whole mess of wildly-colored gifts labeled for every one of the crew, all from Shadeleap, who's now chatting with Streamshade.<p>

"...What happened?" Blackdream asks, toeing the one for her.

"I think that he fell asleep reading this puppy," Flametalon answers, holding up Shadeleap's copy of 'A Christmas Carol', "and ended up dreaming his Christmas Carol."

"Well...looks like it ended the way it's supposed to," Duskfern notes with a gleam in her eyes.

As Jingle Bell Rock comes to an end and Graystripe cleverly lures Millie under the mistletoe, Goldenheart jumps up onstage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I know that it's a day early, but we have some gifts for everyone here tonight! Merry Christmas!"

Shadeleap's the first there, and he proudly and happily begins to pass out the gifts to everyone, even the brother's daughters and son and mates. He went out and shopped all day until he'd collected about two gifts for everyone on the crew in all.

While the rest of the Crew starts handing out the Clan's gifts, Goldie goes behind the stage and pulls out the unmarked gifts while, by the buffet table, a familiar shadow appears and looks on knowingly.

Going by the wrapping paper, Goldie starts passing out the gifts while, in the background, the music begins. "Chestnuts roasting on an open fire...Jack Frost nippin' at your nose..."

"Poppylight, yours I believe?" Poppylight takes the gift and slices the tape open before tearing it off. Inside is the guitar that she wanted replaced so badly. It's the same in every way, even down to the coveted signature from Taylor Swift. Any expert would assume it was the same guitar, but it's clear to Poppy that it's the same one.

"Shrewswoop?" Shrewswoop, after seeing Poppylight's gift, excitedly tears hers open and finds a box of new gears to fix the malfunctioning platforms. She screeches and throws her paws around Goldie, who announces, "Not from me, hon!"

The next gifts are for Blackdream and Unihorse. Respectively, they contain yards of fabric and new makeup palettes.

Goldie goes around the group, handing out the gifts and revealing that all of them are the things that the group either needed to be replaced, upgraded, or just plain wanted. As they marvel over their presents, Flametalon comes over to Goldenheart and asks, "Did you do this?"

"No! They came, one after the other, unmarked, every night. I don't know who sent them."

Just as she says that, Flametalon notices the shape over by the buffet table and whispers into his best friend's ear, "I think I know. Come here."

Halfway there, the shape walks out to meet them. He shakes their paws and smiles at their thank yous before he kindly whispers, "Merry Christmas, Flametalon. Merry Christmas, Goldenheart. Now, I have a million deliveries to make, so I'll be out as soon as I can."

The two escort the mysterious gift-giver to the door, which he stops in.

Suddenly Shadeleap hops up and happily hugs the two before giving them their gifts. "Go ahead, open them!"

Goldie opens her gifts and reveals a K-9 ornament, coupled with season eleven of the original show with the Fourth Doctor and Sarah Jane. (You can guess that reaction.)

Flametalon receives the blu-ray copy of the entire series of Firefly and a _Serenity _ornament. Since boys don't exactly react with screams and hugging, the two boys just brofist before smacking each other on the back.

"Thanks, Shadeleap," Goldie whispers as Sagefoot gestures her towards the stage. Shadeleap pretends to tip a hat and smiles as Goldenheart takes her place onstage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, our only performance of the night is short but will probably melt your heart into a nice little puddle on the floor. Our performers are a secret until these curtains open, so I'll just stop talking and let the show begin!"

After this hastened introduction, the Clans clap as the lights go down and the curtains gently open. A spotlight alights down on the group who will be performing; All of the kits in the current Clans, plus Goldie's nieces and nephew.

They begin quietly into the dead silence. "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, dear Jesus...Happy birthday to You..."

The song changes, slowly, and Kindkit (Mountaintail and Daisyeyes eldest) steps forward, quietly singing, "Happy birthday, Jesus...I'm so glad it's Christmas..."

Her sister, Lightkit and her cousin, Sweetkit, take over the next solo before all of the kits join in on the song. And even though they're small and young, that chorus is probably one of the most beautiful things in the world.

On that last verse, Littlekit, the youngest of the cousins, steps forward and finishes the song. He whispers at the end, "I love You, Jesus."

The applause begins and the kits shyly takes their bows as anyone sitting springs to their feet. Roseheart has gotten a bit teary at her granddaughters and grandson's solos. Even Blackdream, who I've described many times before as bad-girl-tomboy, is trying to hold tears back.

As Goldenheart mounts the stage and hugs her little nieces and nephew before she hugs the rest of them (whether they want it or not), Flametalon calls out, "Hey! It's starting to snow!"

Kits, warriors, and elders alike race to the window to see the tiny snowflakes. But before anyone can get there...

"Be quiet!"

This sudden, random exclamation comes from Shadeleap, who has clearly completely reformed and is now in the spirit of things. While Goldie opens her mouth to ask why, he continues;

"Hold on now, everyone just be quiet!"

Shadeleap dashes over to the door and throws it open so everyone can hear whatever sound he heard.

The sound is what every kid (and probably every adult at least) dreams of hearing; The gentle tinkling of a million tiny bells, and the quiet strains of a retreating, "Ho ho ho, merry Christmas!"

* * *

><p>Performers: The Kits<p>

Performance Type: Singing

Jingle Bell Rock  
>The Christmas Song<br>Happy Birthday, Jesus

Hosts: Goldenheart

Heart of Gold Crew

Goldenheart, Host: Calico she-cat with golden streaks and gold eyes

Blackdream, Costume Mistress: Black she-cat with colorful brown swirls around her amber eyes, Goldie's best friend

Unihorse, Hair and Make-Up Artist: Yellow tabby she-cat with pink streaks and green eyes, Goldie's little sister, Shrewswoop's best friend

Flametalon, Head of Security: Red tabby tom and brown eyes, Shrewswoop's elder brother, Goldie's best tom friend

Poppylight, Multi-Instrumentalist and Orchestra Conductor: Auburn-furred she-cat and brown eyes

Shellblaze, Director: Light gold tabby tom and blue eyes

Sagefoot, Head Camera Cat: White-furred tom and hazel eyes

Duskfern, Set Designer: Bluish black she-cat and blue eyes

Thrushtail, Disc Jockey, Special Effects: Brown tom and brown eyes

Shrewswoop, Head Techie and Choreographer: Elegant light brown calico she-cat and hazel eyes, Flametalon's little sister, Unihorse's best friend

Shadeleap, Manager: Purely black tom and green eyes

Roseheart, Chef: Pinkish-cream she-cat with black paws and blue eyes, Goldenheart and Unihorse's mother

Mossrock, Producer: Black tom with gray streaks and brown eyes, Goldenheart, Unihorse, Mountaintail, and Cliffspirit's father

Mountaintail, Guitarist: Yellow tabby tom with brown eyes, Goldenheart, Unihorse, and Cliffspirit's (half) brother

Cliffspirit, Drummer: Black tom with brown eyes, Goldenheart, Unihorse, and Mountaintail's (half) brother

Security Team: Eaglethroat (cream-colored tom), Ivyfang (white she-cat), Rosesong (yellowish-cream she-cat)

Camera and Techie Crew: Cedarflight (golden tabby tom), Mossdawn (gray she-cat), Foxstorm (yellow tabby tom)

* * *

><p><strong>One: <strong>**Look up TheGuildGirl on YouTube and find playlists; There should be a full playlist of most every song or scene that I have used so far. And yes, that YouTube account is mine.**

**Two: For Shadey's past - In this case, I'm thinking that there is more than one set of Clans. Like, there's the four we know, and then maybe other sets in other territories. Like when y'all make stories with 'LightningClan', 'BreezeClan' and such. If that makes any sense...**

**Three: I think my heart melted in my chest with that last song...**

**Four: ****Thanks for reading and review!**


	24. Episode 24: And a Happy New Year!

Episode 24: ...And a Happy New Year!

**Once again, it was supposed to be the end of the world..._and now it's about two hours from being 2013._**

**So-de-so; this episode is going to involve a New Year's Eve party, complete with dancing to the biggest hits from this year, fireworks, _What are You Doing New Year's Eve_, the ball dropping, and of course _Auld Lang Syne_. Woohoo! The night that I'll probably never have!  
><strong>

**On 'Pop Danthology', there is one part that I found kind of awkward around the seven minute mark. Just so you don't get caught in it.**

**Note: If you send in a host, please _PM_ them.**

**Right, enough ramble; ****I don't own Warriors. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Good morning, good morning to you!"<p>

At about seven-thirty in the morning on New Year's Eve, Goldenheart, probably beginning to regret introducing her favorite nieces plus one nephew to Gene Kelly through _Singin' in the_ _Rain_, cracks open one eye to look at her three nieces, Kind-, Light-, and Sweetkit. "Good morning...how did you three get in ta the flat?"

"Grampa let us in!" Kindkit answers, jumping on her auntie's bed. Her perfectly made, exactly-how-she-wants-it bed...

Lightkit climbs on the bed and sits next to her aunt, holding up her teddy and saying, "Mommy told us that if we're good all day and we take our nap when we're supposed to, we can stay up with you! But only if it's okay! And Mr. Fluff has to stay up too. But he always get to stay up because his eyes don't close."

Goldie finally abandons any chance of getting back to sleep and sits up, groping her nightstand for a brush to fix her fur and at the same time trying to find her contact case. "Of course it's all right with me, but where's Littlekit?"

Sweetkit climbs on the bed and answers honestly, "He's still sleepin' because he's still little." She pauses and notes intellectually, "Is that why he's named Littlekit, Aunt Goldie?"

'Aunt Goldie' is still yanking a brush through her fur and didn't hear a single thing of that conversation. "What, hon? Yes, that's probably why his mama named him Littlekit. Your Aunt Daisy comes up with good names."

"_Goldenheart!_"

Goldie freezes half-yank while the three little ones stare at the door before Kindkit asks, "Aunt Goldie, who's yelling at you?"

As the calico she-cat picks up Sweetkit, takes Lightkit's paw, and lets Kindkit lead, she answers, "That would be Mr. Shadeleap. StarClan knows what on the blessed planet I did this time."

Downstairs, Shadeleap's pacing and staring pointedly at the clock when Kindkit jumps down and plops down on the couch, followed by her little sis while Goldenheart is still holding Sweetkit.

"Goldie! Finally! We need to get to WPAC and start decorating, right this very second. We should've left ten minutes ago!"

Goldenheart breathes through her teeth, annoyed, before snapping, "It's. Seven. Thirty. A. M."

"Yes! The auditorium takes a while to decorate, dontcha know?"

Just then Flametalon stumbles down the stairs, followed by Shellblaze and Sagefoot and Blackdream. All four are complete messes, fur crazy, eyes half-closed, still in pajamas. Sagefoot stumbles over to the Keurig and almost mechanically pops in a Starbucks coffee mix and gets down four cups while it heats up. The other two sit down at the breakfast bar while Blackdream half-crawls to the stove after stopping to dig out the eggs.

While Goldie shoots and 'I-told-you-so' look at Shadeleap before taking over breakfast from the two, Kindkit, Lightkit, and Sweetkit start chatting. Incessantly.

"Mr. Flametalon, why are you called Flametalon? Your claws aren't on fire all the time, are they?" Sweetkit.

"Mr. Shellblaze, have you met my teddy bear? He's named Mr. Fluff, and he's called that because he's fluffy and soft and I love him so much. Do you love him?" Lightkit.

"GOOD MORNING, GOOD MORNING TO YOU AND YOU AND YOU AND YOU!" Kindkit.

Goldenheart walks over to the stereo and turns on her favorite playlist to drown the three out. "Give us about five more minutes with these three and we'll be ready to go, Shadey."

And that's how the New Year's Eve morning begins. With five half-asleep cats, three chatty kits, one let's-get-going bossy manager, and a particular cat singing, "_I'm just a hunka-hunka burnin' love!_"

* * *

><p>A few hours later, once Sweetkit, Lightkit, and Kindkit have worked their chatty, wake-up call magic and Goldenheart hurried along by blasting Bon Jovi and Queen so loud that the foundation almost literally shook, the Heart of Gold Crew, the brothers, and their families are all beginning to work on the auditorium, the party place for the evening.<p>

While Shrewswoop and Cedarflight, Mossdawn, and Foxstorm are sitting in harnesses high above the floor, working on a key element in the roof, Duskfern, Shellblaze, and Unihorse are all working on decorating the ground floor and the balconies with streamers, balloons, lighting, and the like. On the floor, Poppylight and Thrushtail are in the process of lining up the evening's playlist while also compromising for the Pop Danthology mashup and the few songs that the cats would like to listen to in full, the second-to-last slow song, and then the traditional, acapella 'Auld Lang Syne'.

On the floor, while weaving in and out of the maze of streamers that the trio of decorators have set up, Goldenheart, Flametalon, and poor old Sagefoot are busy syncing the disco-esque dance floor to the gigantic, eight-minute almost-finale, which, though it may sound impossible, is kind of easy seeing that between all three, they have collectively memorized the song.

Outside, Eaglethroat and Ivyfang are in the process of setting up the final surprise while Rosesong is running simulations to make sure that it will all work out correctly without causing any 'problems'.

Since Roseheart has roped her husband and grandchildren into cooking up a buffet in the kitchen and doesn't have any available oven/stove/microwave space to make a suitable lunch, the two brothers and their wives have gone out to collect Subway. Likewise, Blackdream, our fashion guru, is out getting party dresses for the ladies and nice(r) jeans and shirts for the gents.

And finally, Shadeleap, though he still has his dreamed experiences from the last episode, is supervising. More like bossing around, rather...

"'Ey, Gold. You're a little shaky on your section."

Goldenheart's paw-digits tighten over the keyboard before she presses play on both the song and the dance floor lighting sequence, standing up slightly to see how it looks. Bobbing her head to the song, she finally shoots Shadeleap a death glare and sits back down. "It looks perfect, hotshot. Now, you come back in here and tell me that our work looks 'shaky' and I might just smack you. So get."

After Flametalon and Sagefoot also glare at him, Shadeleap kindly ditches so they can get back to work.

Just as he's walking down the stairs, Sweetkit races in and practically tackles him. "Mr. Shadeleap! Gramma told me to come ask you why your name's Shadeleap. Do you leap through the shades, Mr. Shadeleap? Or-"

About twenty seconds after Sweetkit starts talking about names (again), Daisyeyes walks into the room and calls, "Guys! Subway closed early. How does McDonald's sound?"

"We're good!" Goldie and Unihorse shout from both of their positions, since, according to them, as long as they get to eat, the restaurant doesn't matter at all. However, everyone else does not agree with that decision. Especially not Shadeleap. But before he can voice that, Kindkit skips in and starts singing, "MOSES SUPPOSES HIS TOESES ARE ROSES! BUT MOSES SUPPOSES ERONOUSLY!"

"Kindkit, sweetie, it's e-rone-e-ously," Goldenheart sounds the word out for her niece, after which Kindkit very loudly corrects, "E-RONE-E-OUSLY!"

Over at the DJ stand, Poppylight and Thrushtail are laughing so hard that they slip over the controls and 'Baby' by he-who-shall-not-be-named begins to play. So loud that you can't even hear Kindkit.

"Sorry!" Poppylight begins trying to change it back, but unintentionally makes it louder.

From high above them, Duskfern suddenly shouts down, "Heads up!"

A whole barrage of balloon weights tumbles down like tiny little hailstones while the trio look down, their jaws wide open as their stocks rain down on the floor, coincidentally knocking punch bowls and glass plates out of Roseheart and Mossrock's paws as they carry them in, also ruining their hard work to a point.

For one odd moment, all is silent before Shrewswoop, almost inaudibly, mutters, "Fox dung."

The four on the ceiling press buttons on their harnesses and drop down to the floor just as the roof begins to retract, like at those nifty stadiums. The sky above is already beginning to darken and the stars are starting to come out. Slowly, everyone climbs down from their computer booths, unclipping themselves from their harnesses, setting down chipped punch bowls, and the like, until everyone's standing on the floor.

"Well," Shellblaze notes, wrapping his arm around Duskfern's shoulders. "It can't get any worse."

Never. Ever. Say. That.

"_Fire in the hole!_"

A group of black, white, and gold streamers go flying across the dark expanse before their rockets drop, wouldn't you know it, tons of glitter. Literal tons, so it looks like a black snowstorm raining down onto the crew. After a few minutes of getting covered in said glitter, everyone shakes themselves vigorously. The she-kits and Littlekit, who just arrived with his mama, start playing in it, as, according to them, this is heaven on earth.

For one moment, it's silent again, until Shadeleap starts laughing. When you think about it, it's all very funny. After a few silence-filled beats, everyone slowly joins in laughing. Then, it stops as soon as it started, but everyone's happier now than they were before.

"Okay, guys, we have a few more hours till the Clans arrive, so let's get this all done!"

* * *

><p>About twelve hours later, at eleven o' clock, the entire auditorium has been completely and utterly transformed. Roseheart, her husband, and her grandchildren have all fixed up the buffet, the final surprise has been nice and fixed up, Poppylight and Thrushtail are taking turns at the DJ stand, the floor's trio are taking turns operating the dance floor lights, Sweetkit's still wondering about names, etcetera, etcetera, etcetera.<p>

Finally, Goldenheart hops up on the stage, which has barely been in use, this being just a party. "Clancats! It's about twenty minutes till twenty thirteen! So, the first of our only three performances tonight will begin in about two. Please enjoy and I hope that you're all enjoying the party."

The three take their place in Shrewswoop's booth and at the computers so they can begin the light show and still get down on the dance floor in time.

Poppylight and Thrushtail, having left the computers and speakers around the room take charge of this one, open the reds just enough to reveal the TV monitor. The noise goes down as they all turn to see what happens. Thrushtail throws a paws-up to the booth and the three press 'play'.

"_I'm at a payphone!_" Maroon 5 pops up on the screen, singing their big hit from this year, quickly followed by...

"_The sun goes down, the stars come out_..." The Wanted, with their giant debut song.

"_Can ya blow my whistle baby, whistle baby..._" That would be Flo Rida, with 'Whistle'. It shoots back to Maroon 5 and The Wanted before the lights go down and the dance floor pulses all at once three times to the spoken words of; "Pop. Dan. Thology."

"_All I wanna do is rock your body_!"

As the music truly begins, the cheering and dancing begins and, all at once, the Clans yell, "_Sorry for party rockin'_!"

"_I'm talkin' here and now._"

"_Hey, I just met you and this is crazy. __So call me maybe!_"

This wonderfully epic insanity takes over for about six more minutes, with Jessie J and 'Domino', P!NK and 'Blow Me (One Last Kiss'), and Adele with 'Set Fire to the Rain'. Oh yes, and Katy Perry. Can't forget Katy Perry.

"_But that was then and this is now!_"

Demi Lovato's also made a gigantic change over the year and makes that clear with 'Give Your Heart a Break' and a relapse into 'Part of Me'.

One of the first hits of the year fires off with fun. and 'We are Young',

A bit after that, it changes to a surprisingly nice-sounding mix of 'Boyfriend' a la Justin Bieber and 'Want U Back' a la Cher Lloyd. Quickly followed by Starships by Nicki Minaj.

And of course, there's the inevitable, if-you-don't-have-it-your-party-bites-and-so-do-yo u;

"_Oppan Gangnam Style_!"

After about two more minutes of a giant mashup that even I have no idea about, the big 'Madonna' return is characterized with a handful of cheerleaders shouting, "_L-U-V, Madonna! Y-O-U, you wanna! L-U-V, Madonna! Y-O-U, you wanna!_"

While the final notes of everyone's favorite 'Good Time' begins, you can hear the steady sound of gears turning. Shrewswoop has worked her technical magic once again and has opened the roof to the starry heavens once again with about five minutes left.

As the Clans cheer and breathe heavily after a ton and a half of dancing, a spotlight focuses on the stage as Raggedstar and Yellowfang take their places. Yes, I think they're a cute couple and they'll work for this particular song.

Poppylight takes a seat at the piano and begins to play the beginning notes. Recognizing this as a slow song, couples pair up and wait for it to start properly. After a few more beats, Raggedstar begins;

"_Maybe it's much too early in the game, ah, but I thought I'd ask you just the same...what are you doing New Year's Eve? New Year's Eve?_"

Yellowfang sings the next verse, "_Wonder whose arms will hold you good and tight when it's exactly twelve o'clock at night! Welcoming in the New Year...New Year's Eve?_"

The next verse, they sing together, and it's completely beautiful. After that, Poppylight takes over on the piano.

Together again, the two repeat that last verse one more time before they take each other's paws and walk offstage together as the Clans applaud before Goldenheart takes the stage one more time and the TV monitor above her begins to start counting down the last minute to midnight.

"She-cats and toms, it is now one more minute to twenty-thirteen!" Goldie pauses for a Few moments before calling, "Start counting, now!"

All around the room, the cheer goes up before everyone starts counting down, "Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six! Five! Four! Three! Two! One!"

Above them, as everyone shouts, "Happy New Year!", the streamers go flying across the sky, this time dropping a perfect mix of black, white, and gold confetti and glitter all over the room and also sending off matching fireworks into the sky.

At the same time, the first notes of 'Auld Lang Syne' begin and everyone begins to sing to Poppylight's piano.

"Should auld acquaintance be forgot and never brought to mind? Should auld acquaintance be forgot in days of auld lang syne?

"For auld lang syne my dear, for auld lang syne! We'll take a cup of a kindness yet for auld lang syne!"

Goldenheart climbs onstage one last time and announces, "Thank you all for coming today! I hope you have a wonderful rest of the night and, of course, happy New Year!"

As the camera pans out and away from the stage as the party resumes, shiny silver script darts across the screen, and it reads...well, you probably know.

* * *

><p>Performers: Yellowfang and Raggedstar<p>

Performance Type: Singing

Pop Danthology 2012 by Daniel Kim  
>What are You Doing New Year's Eve? by Harry Connick Jr.<br>Auld Lang Syne

Hosts: Goldenheart

Heart of Gold Crew

Goldenheart, Host: Calico she-cat with golden streaks and gold eyes -

Blackdream, Costume Mistress: Black she-cat with colorful brown swirls around her amber eyes, Goldie's best friend

Unihorse, Hair and Make-Up Artist: Yellow tabby she-cat with pink streaks and green eyes, Goldie's little sister, Shrewswoop's best friend -

Flametalon, Head of Security: Red tabby tom and brown eyes, Shrewswoop's elder brother, Goldie's best tom friend -

Poppylight, Multi-Instrumentalist and Orchestra Conductor: Auburn-furred she-cat and brown eyes -

Shellblaze, Director: Light gold tabby tom and blue eyes -

Sagefoot, Head Camera Cat: White-furred tom and hazel eyes -

Duskfern, Set Designer: Bluish black she-cat and blue eyes -

Thrushtail, Disc Jockey, Special Effects: Brown tom and brown eyes -

Shrewswoop, Head Techie and Choreographer: Elegant light brown calico she-cat and hazel eyes, Flametalon's little sister, Unihorse's best friend -

Shadeleap, Manager: Purely black tom and green eyes

Roseheart, Chef: Pinkish-cream she-cat with black paws and blue eyes, Goldenheart and Unihorse's mother -

Mossrock, Producer: Black tom with gray streaks and brown eyes, Goldenheart, Unihorse, Mountaintail, and Cliffspirit's father -

Mountaintail, Guitarist: Yellow tabby tom with brown eyes, Goldenheart, Unihorse, and Cliffspirit's (half) brother  
>Daughters - Kindkit (beautiful dark brown she-kit with shining brown eyes, eldest) and Lightkit (adorable light brown she-kit with dark brown eyes with a gleam, middle) -<br>Son - Littlekit (small but handsome brown tom with clever brown eyes, youngest) -  
>Wife - Daisyeyes (black spiky-furred she-cat with brown eyes)<p>

Cliffspirit, Drummer: Black tom with brown eyes, Goldenheart, Unihorse, and Mountaintail's (half) brother  
>Daughter - Sweetkit (elegant curly-furred blonde she-kit with bright blue eyes) -<br>Wife - Misttalon (straight-furred black she-cat with brown eyes)

Security Team: Eaglethroat (cream-colored tom), Ivyfang (white she-cat), Rosesong (yellowish-cream she-cat)

Camera and Techie Crew: Cedarflight (golden tabby tom), Mossdawn (gray she-cat), Foxstorm (yellow tabby tom) -

* * *

><p><strong>One: <strong>**Look up TheGuildGirl on YouTube and find playlists; There should be a full playlist of most every song or scene that I have used so far. And yes, that YouTube account is mine.**

**Two: Happy New Year!**

**Three: I know this might seem kind of silly, but what do you guys think about making the four kits 'regular', so to speak? Sweetkit and her names, Lightkit and Mr. Fluff, and Kindkit and Broadway tunes?**

**Four: ****Thanks for reading and review!**


End file.
